The Silver Butterfly
by Iced T
Summary: If you cannot trust the hearts of men, then you must trust the hearts of women... Two girls from our world find themselves in Middle Earth, not knowing they will play crucial roles in destroying the One Ring.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Most of the places, characters, events, etc. mentioned in this fic belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Authoress' Note:** I've only read the first book and watched the movies, so I don't know all the details of the ending. My fic is set right after the second movie – basically it's my own version of what's going to happen next. I'm going to be making up a lot of things such as events, characters, Elvish words and traits, etc. so if I get something totally incorrect, please tell me!

**Prologue**

Galadriel, Lady of the Light, gracefully seated herself in the plush armchair. She opened the book she had been holding to the first page and began reading, her eyes skimming the words quickly.

In truth, Galadriel did not even need to look at the volume, for she knew every word of it already. It was Elrond's account of that fateful day when the Ring and its Dark Master had parted. Like Isildur, he had put his observations on paper. Yet the two versions differed greatly, for Elrond had given up hope on men while Isildur had fallen under the Ring's spell.

She turned to the last page of the book, which featured a map of Middle-earth, and noted all the cities inhabited by many different races - Men in Gondor, Hobbits in the Shire, Elves in Rivendell.

_They will all fall,_ she thought to herself. _One by one, if Frodo does not destroy the Ruling Ring._ She recalled her words to Elrond, about how the Ring had come close to achieving its goal. If Faramir had gotten hold of it...

_Elrond, you say we cannot trust the hearts of men,_ thought Galadriel. _But then, who do we have left to trust?_

Galadriel closed her eyes and slipped into a trance-like state. Images flashed in her head - Frodo standing alone with the Ring in his palm, Legolas slumped on the ground with an arrow in his back, Aragorn weeping over Arwen's body...

And then...

Galadriel opened her eyes and smiled. A mysterious and knowing smile. She looked down at the map in the book and covered the word 'Middle' so that only the word 'earth' was left.

"Then you must trust the hearts of women," she said softly.

---

Galadriel descended the stairs lightly. She glided over to a small pool of water and dipped a tall jug into it. Holding the jug poised in front of her, she approached a large basin in the centre of the clearing. She poured the water into the basin, and set the jug on the ground.

She gazed calmly down into the Mirror. One could not predict what would appear - the past, the present, or the future - but Galadriel saw what she had hoped, and expected to see.

A pretty girl, looking sadly to her left at some unknown object. Another girl, younger than the first, talking animatedly, though she could not be heard.

Galadriel smiled gently.

_Arwen, you are right,_ she thought. _There is always hope._

"Ettul celeb wilwarin," she whispered. ('Come out silver butterfly')

Galadriel cupped her hands and suddenly, a bright light appeared in them. The glow lit up her face, making her look even more otherworldly and beautiful than she usually did. After a few seconds, the light began shrinking. It seemed to be condensing, becoming more solid. It continued to get smaller and started to take a definite shape, until all that was left was a silver butterfly, as intangible and radiant as the light it had originated from.

The butterfly flapped its wings slowly, as though testing them after a long period of disuse. It fluttered off Galadriel's hands and did a circle around her head, almost as if it was enjoying being able to fly again. It then purposefully dived down to the surface of the water in the basin.

As the butterfly touched the water it appeared to just melt away. In a matter of seconds, it was gone entirely. The water turned silver in the spot where the butterfly had disappeared. The colour spread, throwing off dazzling beams of light in the process.

As Galadriel watched patiently, the silver-tinted water swirled in the basin, gently giving off light. Eventually it slowed down until only a small whirlwind was present in the middle. The silver drained into the vanishing centre, until abruptly, the water was still once more.

"Ambarta..." Galadriel whispered, in a voice like the wind. "Maranwe..."

She placed a hand on her heart and gazed down into the mirror.

"Meles..."

('Fate...', 'Destiny...', 'Love...')

---

**Authoress' Note:** Well, there are a few things I need to clear up. I'm calling it the Ring with a capital R. I'm not totally sure if all the Elvish is correct. The butterfly is based on the one in the Terry Pratchett book, 'Interesting Times'. Anyway, what did you think? I can picture this scene in the movie - it would look so cool :) Review to tell me your opinion about it!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own the characters in this chapter including Elaria - though her name comes from Obernewtyn Chronicles by Isobelle Carmody - and Skye - half based on my own sister. I also make a few references to 'The Blair Witch Project', so I guess I should mention it in the disclaimer as well.

**Authoress' Note:** A big thank you to everyone who reviewed! I was hoping for at least a few reviews, so I'm very happy with 10 :D (Although one of them doesn't really count coz it was from my sister!) Well, the only reason I'm actually writing this fanfic is coz it's the holidays, so while I have time, I'll try to update often. I can't promise I'll continue with it once I go to school, but I'll make an attempt :) This chapter introduces some new characters and hopefully you'll like them. Well, enjoy :)

**Chapter 1**

Elaria stared out the car window and sighed dramatically. Her mother, who was sitting in the front passenger seat, turned around with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Elaria, you've seen that movie five times already, in less than a month!"

"Exactly Mum - only five times!" Elaria complained.

"What's with this whole 'Lord of the Rings' thing, anyway?" her younger sister, Skye, piped up from next to her. "What's so good about it? And why is it 'Lord'? Why not 'Lady'? I mean, hello, this is the new millennium after all! And what's up with 'The Two Towers'? You would think that terrorism would have some kinda effect on these people."

"When was the last time you actually took a breath?" muttered an irritated Elaria.

"Hey, don't get pissed off at me! I didn't want to go to this stupid family picnic either. Aunt Claire always makes me nearly throw up by calling me 'cutie pie' and our cousins are all too young or old to talk to. Also, I hate bushwalking - all those creepy bugs and branches that try to attack you. I'd even rather go to the movies and watch you drool when that guy with the blonde wig comes on," Skye said without taking a breath.

"That 'guy with the blonde wig' has a name, you know," Elaria replied, annoyed.

"Oh yeah, that's right, _Legless_." Her sister snickered.

"It is NOT Legless, you idiot!" Elaria shouted. "It's Leg_olas_!"

"Go ahead, stick up for your boyfriend with only one leg," Skye said with a smirk.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Elaria declared hotly. "And stop insulting disabled people!"

"I was not insulting disabled people!" Skye said indignantly. "I was only insulting your boyfriend. Well, imaginary boyfriend, since it's all in your head. Hehe, that's right - I always knew you were crazy. Mum, you better call the loony bin before she starts seeing little green men!"

"Skye, that's enough!" their mother snapped, fed up with the two of them. "Stop teasing your sister!"

"Yeah," Elaria whispered furiously to Skye.

"Elaria, you be quiet as well," warned her mother.

Skye stuck her tongue out at Elaria which started a fierce but quiet fight, only resolved by arriving at their destination.

---

Elaria climbed out of the car, glad to be free of the confined space and of her sister. Her eyes scanned the scattered picnic tables and benches, and alighted on a sign saying 'Bushwalking' with an arrow to the left. She quickly headed towards the sign, hoping to escape from having to help her parents. She heard someone call her name. No such luck.

"Yes, Mum?" she turned around and asked her mother in a defeated manner.

"If you're going bushwalking, take your sister," her mum instructed. "Just in case you get lost."

"If I get lost, how is Skye going to be of any use?" she asked sarcastically. "Does she make a good compass? Does she always point North?"

"Just go with your sister," her mother said wearily.

Elaria scowled but obediently ordered her sister to follow her. Skye danced nimbly behind Elaria. Her pigtails flew in the air, whacking Elaria, who got annoyed and started walking faster.

"Why are we going into the forest?" Skye asked. "You know I hate bushwalking! And even though we don't have to help Mum and Dad, it's still not worth getting bitten to death."

"Mum told me to take you, in case I get lost," Elaria said impatiently. "Like you would be any help - you'd probably _get_ us lost."

"No I wouldn't! I'd be the one who gets us found again, coz I know I can be helpful in emergencies," Skye said. "Comes from Mum, you see. Remember last time? When we went to the beach and Dad stepped on some glass? Mum was being all efficient and I had the sense to get the lifeguard."

"What a coincidence that the lifeguard was hot," said Elaria sarcastically.

"Well, um... it was the most obvious thing to do." Her sister giggled. "Anyhow, where are we going? Are we just going to keep walking until we end up completely lost? Ooh, it'll be like the Blair Witch Project! Like, they walked straight ahead, following the river but ended up at the same place they started off from."

"Are you sure you weren't born with two mouths?" asked Elaria. "Because, I swear, normal people don't talk as much as you do."

"Normal people aren't as obsessed with Lord of the Rings as you are," Skye retorted. "They certainly don't go watch a movie like, millions of times in a row, and stick posters of a guy in a blonde wig all over their room."

"Watch it," Elaria said angrily, rounding on her sister. "We're alone in the forest so nobody can help you and nobody will hear you when I strangle you to death. And they won't find your rotting corpse for weeks, until a bushwalker accidentally stumbles across your body."

"Oooh!" exclaimed Skye. "This is so Blair Witch! After you kill me, you'll hang up all these freaky decorations on the trees and you'll mark my grave with a pile of stones... And then you'll build a house in the middle of nowhere and become a hermit!"

She danced around in a circle and then declared loudly, "I love it!"

"Shut up," said Elaria. "Unlike you, I actually like bushwalking. It's all nice and quiet without your annoying voice."

"You're so boring." Skye mock yawned to prove her point. "It's too quiet if you ask me. The forest needs someone like me to bring some life into it. I mean, all the animals and me, we can have a party! And I'd invite other people of course - like Eminem and..."

Elaria tuned Skye out as her sister started compiling a long celebrity guest list for her forest party. She had just gotten to, "Oh, and the 'Lord of the Rings' cast, just for you to-" when she abruptly stopped talking.

"Oooh..." Skye whispered, pointing to her left, "Look at that butterfly!"

Elaria dutifully looked in the direction that Skye had indicated. Her sister was so lame. It was only a-

It was beautiful.

So beautiful, it surely could not have come from this world. The butterfly was shining like bright silver. No, silver was too general a word. It was like light, soft and iridescent...

Suddenly, it fluttered off the small bush it was resting on and landed on Skye's head.

Elaria and Skye giggled in delight as the butterfly hovered over their heads. For a moment, they forgot how annoying they found each other, sharing in the sheer beauty of the experience. Then the butterfly flew away, too quickly to follow, leaving them disappointed and once again at odds.

"I can't believe..." Elaria said before a big yawn interrupted her sentence.

"What's the ma-" Skye started asking, before she too also yawned.

"Why do I..." Elaria yawned. "...feel so tired?"

"Me... too..." said Skye sleepily.

As Elaria sank slowly to the ground, she thought she heard a soft voice on the wind. _Fate..._ it seemed to whisper. She laid her head on a patch of grass and her sister did likewise. _Destiny..._ The last thing she heard before she drifted into oblivion was _Love..._

---

**Authoress' Note:** I actually wrote a really long Chapter 1, but I divided it into 3 smaller parts so it's easier to read. Next chapter, Elaria and Skye wake up and make a shocking discovery (sounds like a soap opera!)


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Another Blair Witch reference and also references to various TV shows. My ownership of Elaria and Skye still exists :)

**Authoress' Note:** Aww... only a couple of reviews for the 1st chapter... I was hoping for at least 7 before I uploaded this one (I want to beat my sister in the number of reviews!) But since we can't always get what we want, I'll just continue anyway (lack of time!)

**Chapter 2**

Elaria opened her eyes. It took her a moment to realise what she was looking at. Trees, tall ones, with big leafy branches. _I'm in a forest_, she thought calmly to herself. Then she started panicking. _What am I doing in a forest!_

A sharp pain in her back startled her. She must be lying on a stone. A stone? Huh? _What am I doing lying on the ground?_ she thought bewildered. No wonder the trees had looked so big - she was looking _up_ at them.

What exactly had happened? She tried to piece everything together. Bushwalking with Skye. A beautiful butterfly. A feeling of fatigue. A disembodied voice. Then she had fallen asleep...

Elaria felt disconcerted, as though something was wrong with the world. She could feel that everything had changed, but she didn't know how or why. She lay still, staring upwards.

"Elaria?" inquired a soft voice.

Elaria sat up quickly.

"Skye?" she said.

She heard a noise behind her and turned around. Her sister was stretching her limbs and yawning.

"Good morning!" said Skye. "What happened? Did we fall asleep or something?"

Elaria didn't reply because she was too busy staring at her sister. She rubbed her eyes and then peered at Skye again.

"Uh..." Elaria said. "Skye? Weren't you wearing something… different?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Skye, puzzled. "I've been wearing this-"

She looked down at what she thought was her favourite shirt and jeans. Instead, she saw a fitted green tunic. She gave a small cry of surprise and then another when she noticed her sister was wearing a strange dark blue outfit.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "Someone's stolen our clothes!"

"And gave us these instead?" asked Elaria sarcastically.

"Well, this person's obviously really twisted. They must have drugged us, and when we were asleep, changed our clothes!"

She frowned, contemplating her theory.

"It's the Blair Witch again!" she finally wailed.

"Skye, calm down! The Blair Witch was a movie - it wasn't real, you idiot. I'm sure there's some other kind of explanation," Elaria said logically.

"Such as?" demanded Skye. "Can you think of anything else to explain what happened? First we see this really weird but pretty butterfly. Then we fall asleep for no reason. And then we wake up and find ourselves wearing strange clothes. If this is not something from the X-Files or Blair Witch, then what is it?"

"Well, it could also be from Smallville... or Mysterious Ways..." Elaria began but hastily stopped when Skye glared at her.

Skye's narrowed eyes slowly widened as she continued looking at her sister.

"What?" asked Elaria nervously. "Do I have a bug on me or something?"

"No," said Skye, strangely. "You look... different."

"Different?" asked Elaria warily. "What do you mean?"

"You look great," Skye suddenly blurted.

"Oh, so I didn't before?" asked an offended Elaria. "Thanks a lot, Skye."

"No, you were always pretty, but now you look... I dunno... You're glowing!" Skye tried to explain while studying her sister. "Your face, it's more..."

Elaria, uneasy about the scrutiny she was undergoing, self-consciously tucked her long black hair behind her ears. She hesitated. Something was different. She traced the outline of her ears with her fingers. They were pointed.

She slowly moved her fingers away, shocked. Her ears. They were pointed.

"Oh my God!" Skye suddenly screamed. "You have pointy ears!"

The two sisters stared at each other. What was going on?

"Oh my God," Elaria then said, holding a hand up to her mouth in shock. "Omigod, omigod, omigod!"

Elaria looked at Skye, wide-eyed.

"I- I'm an Elf!"

---

**Authoress' Note:** In case you're wondering, this is NOT a Mary Sue! No matter how much it sounds like one at the moment, it isn't! Elaria is not based on me (besides some occasional comments she may make) and she is far from perfect. So... please keep reading because next chapter, a certain LotR character appears ;)


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** J.R.R. Tolkien owns the Lord of the Rings characters. I own Elaria and Skye.

**Authoress' Note:** Thank you soo much for your reviews! They just totally seem to make my day :D I'm glad people like this fic - gives me the inspiration to keep writing :) There are a few reviewers I need to reply to so... check if there's a message for you at the end :)

**Chapter 3**

"You're a _what_?" asked Skye.

"An Elf!" repeated Elaria. "Oh, it all makes sense! The pointy ears, the clothes... I can't believe it!"

Elaria was absolutely astonished and thrilled. She got up and twirled on the spot, hugging herself delightedly.

"I'm so glad I didn't watch the Two Towers again today - this is much better!"

Skye appeared to be speechless, opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish. Her look of confusion was replaced by horror as she quickly recovered.

"Oh my God!" she screamed and jumped up to face her sister. "I'm in one of your sick little fantasies!"

"I do _not_ have sick fantasies!" Elaria screamed back.

Skye ignored her sister and started pacing instead, shaking her head and muttering to herself.

"Okay, okay... Elaria is an Elf, we're wearing different clothes... She wanted to watch the movie again... We fell asleep... We saw the butterfly... The Blair Witch..."

She turned to her sister accusingly.

"I'm in your dream!" Skye glared at Elaria. "You fell asleep and since you didn't get to watch the movie, you dreamt about it instead! And you sucked me into it as well. How dare you? Get me out _now_!"

Elaria glared back at her sister.

"If this is my dream, then I can control it, and I want _you_ out as well! You're ruining a perfect moment!"

"Well, hurry up then, wish me out or whatever!" said Skye.

Skye then paused and reflected.

"Wait..." she said slowly. "Actually... if this is your dream... and you can control it... doesn't that mean you can wish for anything you want and it'll come true?"

"Er... I guess," Elaria said guardedly. "Why?"

"Elaria, remember how I complimented you before? And haven't I been such a good sister to you?" Skye batted her lashes and looked pleadingly at Elaria. "All I'm asking in return is a _little_ favour..."

"What is it?" asked Elaria suspiciously.

"It wouldn't be that hard for you to, um... you know... wish for someone to appear, such as, well, I don't know... how about... Daniel Radcliffe?" asked Skye, ending with a huge smile on her face.

Elaria looked at her sister with a deadpan expression.

"Now who's indulging in their fantasies?" she said sweetly. "If I was going to wish for someone to appear, wouldn't I wish for Orlando Bloom instead?"

"Elaria!" whined Skye. "You're soo mean! Okay, it doesn't _have_ to be Daniel Radcliffe... Or even a person... It can be like... food! Maccas or something!"

"Hmmm... that's actually a good idea, coz I'm feeling kinda hungry," said Elaria thoughtfully.

"See!" said Skye eagerly. "Now, start concentrating and I will too, even though this isn't my dream, so I probably won't help all that much, although you never know..."

Skye shut her eyes tightly and wished hard for a McDonalds to appear. She opened her eyes and looked around excitedly. Nothing had changed.

"It didn't work," she said, disappointed.

"Of course it didn't, you idiot," Elaria said absentmindedly while touching her ears again.

"But why not?" asked Skye.

"Think about it - does this even _seem_ like a dream? I thought you aren't meant to feel any pain, so how come when I woke up, I felt something sharp poking me in the back? And look, when I pinch myself, the only thing that happens is that it hurts! And I've never dreamed like _this_ before, where I'm fully conscious and I can see everything clearly and in colour too."

Skye stared at Elaria, open-mouthed.

"If this isn't a dream, then... Are you saying this- this is _real_?"

Elaria merely nodded. Skye temporarily lost the ability to speak.

"Well..." Skye said after recovering her voice. "_You're_ taking all this rather calmly. I mean, you seem to have gotten over the fact that _you've become an Elf_!"

To Skye's annoyance, Elaria started humming and examining the outfit she was now wearing. Skye looked at her sister more closely. Elaria had a dazed expression on her face. _OH..._ Skye realised. _No wonder! The idiot's still in shock! Well... I guess it's up to me to take charge. After all, I am good in emergencies._

"Elaria," said Skye in a commanding voice. "Pay attention. Okay... Let's assume, first of all, that the only thing that has happened is that we're wearing different clothes and that you've got pointy ears, which means that somewhere out there, Mum and Dad are probably waiting for us. So let's do the smart thing and try to find the path again. Got it?"

"An Elf can see and hear things that are far away," Elaria murmured. "Elves are immortal. Elves are light-footed, graceful..."

"ELARIA!" screamed Skye. "You're _not_ listening to me! We have to try to get back to Mum and Dad, okay? They're probably really worried by now and wondering if the Blair Witch got us, so we need to find the path again and go back!"

"Uh... and where exactly _is_ the path?" Elaria seemed to have come out of her daze and had finally comprehended what Skye was saying. "I thought we were right next to it when we fell asleep, and looking around now, I can't see anything that remotely resembles it."

"Well..." hesitated Skye, looking around desperately. "We must have sleepwalked or something... Let's just go try to find it!"

Elaria and Skye noted an unusual tree to remember the place they had woken up from and then headed off in a random direction. As they walked, Elaria tested herself for elfiness. After awhile, she discovered (much to the amusement of Skye), that she was not graceful, sure-footed, musically gifted or any of the other things that usually characterised an Elf. In other words, she was still Elaria.

The only things that were different were her appearance and her eyesight and hearing. They had all improved, but not enough to make her a proper Elf. _I'm just Elaria with pointy ears,_ she thought mournfully.

They walked for a long time, then realising the path was probably not this far away, headed back to the spot they had started from. They chose another direction and kept walking.

"Face it," Elaria said after they had returned for the fifth time. "We're lost! Either we sleepwalked further than we thought, or we're not in the same forest!"

"No!" said Skye firmly. "We are _not_ lost. We are in the same forest. We are _going_ to find the path and we are _going_ to see our parents again!"

Elaria could see Skye's bottom lip trembling. Rather than feeling compassion for her younger sister, Elaria felt annoyed.

"Don't cry," she snapped. "If you start crying, I'll probably start too. I mean, this totally sucks. I've got the Elf ears but they don't really _do_ anything. I'm hungry, I'm tired, I'm thirsty, I'm stuck in the middle of the forest with _you_ of all people, and at this point, I'm even wishing that the _Blair Witch_ would come."

A few tears ran down Skye's face. Elaria sighed and her expression softened.

"Come on," she said more kindly this time. "It's early. The sun's still high - we have plenty of time to find Mum and Dad."

Skye sniffled and quietly followed Elaria.

Something completely unexpected then happened.

Someone stepped out from behind a tree, blocking their path.

Aiming a loaded bow right at their faces.

Elaria stared, not believing her eyes.

It was none other than Legolas Greenleaf.

---

**Authoress' Note:** So what did you think? By the way, it was my sister's idea for Skye to wish for Daniel Radcliffe! (Since Skye is based on her, I guess I better let her have her say!) And if you noticed, I made up a new word - 'elfiness' (I think it sounds cute!) Also, I think I'm overdoing the whole Blair Witch thing, but it just keeps coming up by itself, spooky... Oh also, I realised after I split Chapter 1 into 3 chapters, that it actually wasn't as long as I thought it was... From now on, the chapters will be longer, otherwise I'll never finish this fic!

**Messages for Reviewers:**

**Secret Starlyte** - I think we're about even in reviews (by Chapter 3 in your story you had 20 something too right?) We'll just have to see how much I get when I upload this chapter!

**Munsje** – Yes, I do realise the chapters are rather short! (They wouldn't be if I didn't split the first chapter up... I realise now I shouldn't have!)

**The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters** – Yes, I'm sure their parents will be worried! But they're not going to be mentioned until the end of the fic, so... tough luck to them :P And Elaria and Skye are going to be meeting the Fellowship _very_ soon!

**phoebemoon** - You won't be disappointed! Wow you read my mind!

**Katty** - I had a feeling that somewhere out there, there was going to be a real life Skye! Even though I based Skye on my own sister, she's actually quite different! I'm glad you laughed :) I was hoping at least one person would find her funny :) Yes, there will be future romances coz I put my story as mainly being in the Romance genre (although it'll take awhile to develop)

**Makura Konkeo** (Koneko means cat in Japanese right?) - Thanks for your tips :) Well, I try to keep my A/N to a minimum, but I personally find that in other fics, if there's Elvish, I want to know what it says right at that moment instead of scrolling down to the bottom or something. I have no idea which Elvish language it is! I assume it's Sindarin since you said it's not Quenya. You're probably right about the whole Mary Sue thing... I was so hoping it wouldn't be, but thanks for the warning anyway :)

**Starshine** – Are you also competing with a sibling:)


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Same as the previous chapter.

**Authoress' Note:** I beat my sister in reviews :D Thank you so much everybody! Wow, I got a lot more reviews than I expected! And all of them have been very flattering :) Once again, messages to some reviewers at the end. Now, on with the story...

**Chapter 4**

Elaria and Skye froze in their tracks. Skye gave an involuntary gasp. Elaria was silent - she was not capable of speaking at that moment. Actually, she wasn't capable of doing _anything_, for she seemed to have lost control of her body. All she could do was stand there and stare.

Though her body wasn't functioning, her mind certainly was, and thoughts were rushing past at high speed. _Oh my god he looks even better in real life I can't believe it's Legolas my friends would be soo jealous oh my god that's a real bow and that's a real arrow and that arrow is pointing straight at my face it must hurt a lot to be shot but Boromir continued fighting despite the pain I wonder if there's any food around like a McDonalds or something coz anywhere you go there's always a Maccas and I'm sure it applies to Middle-earth as well..._

...She was obviously in shock.

Legolas was looking at the two of them guardedly. His compelling blue eyes were taking in the situation - a girl and an Elf in the middle of the forest, carrying absolutely nothing. If he found it strange, he didn't show it. He stood calm and composed, levelling his loaded bow at Elaria's head while gazing at her steadily. A young girl wasn't a threat, but a strange Elf, even a female and unarmed one, could be.

"What are your names?" Legolas asked, breaking the silence.

Elaria had a feeling she was going to start hyperventilating soon. Up until this point, she had doubted that it was really him. She was sure that he would rip his wig and ears off and it would be her cousin saying, 'It's just me, tricked you, didn't I?' But now he had spoken and it had definitely been _his_ voice. She was looking at Legolas, in the flesh.

Legolas stared intently at one face and then the other, but neither Skye nor Elaria said a word. He repeated his statement more forcefully. Elaria's brain screamed at her to reply, and she finally regained control of her vocal chords.

"I-I'm Elaria," she stammered. "And this... this is Skye."

She silently thanked her parents. She didn't think she could have made up fantasy-like names on the spot.

"Your names are unusual," commented Legolas. "As are your appearances. From what region do you come from?"

Elaria panicked. She had no idea what forest they were in or what year it was or what stage the situation with Sauron was, so she had no idea how to reply. She mentally ran through several options including making up a place and naming a city she had seen in one of the Lord of the Rings movies. But she dismissed them as too risky. How could she reply to his question? Well, she could always tell him the truth. _Yeah, and that arrow would hit you faster than you could say 'I come from another world.' Think again, Elaria!_

Actually, maybe she didn't even need to answer the question at all...

"Why should we tell you where we come from?" demanded Elaria, who immediately cringed at how childish she sounded. "Er, I mean... who exactly are you to challenge us in such a... uh... rude manner!"

Elaria acted indignant, pretending not to know who he was. She figured that it would be kind of suspicious if someone you had never laid eyes on before knew your name. Legolas looked surprised and then lowered his weapon.

"I am sorry for confronting you so boldly, but in these dark times, sometimes you cannot tell who is an enemy and who is a friend." Legolas bowed slightly. "And as to who I am, my name is Legolas Thranduilion."

Skye kicked Elaria lightly in the ankle. Elaria glanced at her sister, who mouthed what looked like 'Legless' to her. Typical.

"It is not every day you come across an Elf and a girl in a forest," Legolas continued. "It is especially puzzling, since you appear to carry no supplies. Forgive me, but my curiosity is too great. For what reason are you wandering in these woods?"

Elaria tried to think of a suitable alibi but nothing came to mind. Legolas was starting to raise his bow again when Skye blurted out,

"We ran away!"

Elaria and Legolas both turned to look at her, equally astonished, though for entirely different reasons.

"We ran away together," Skye said more firmly.

"Uh... that's right!" Elaria turned to face Legolas. "We.. saw our opportunity to escape but there wasn't time to grab anything. We just started running..."

"Because you see, Elaria - she's a princess!" Skye continued enthusiastically. "And she was arranged to marry this Elf, but.. she didn't want to! Because that Elf was only marrying her to be King not because he loved her."

"And Skye is my handmaiden," Elaria said with a flash of inspiration. "She told me the only way to get out of this marriage was to run away. And because she's very loyal, she agreed to go with me."

"So we've gotten away, but now.. we're lost," admitted Skye.

Elaria and Skye looked at Legolas fearfully. Did he believe them? Their question was answered when Legolas quickly raised his bow again.

"You lie!" he said passionately. "Elves do not take Men for servants and by Elvish law, a female Elf is entitled to refuse to enter an arranged marriage!"

"We're not lying!" protested Skye. "It's the truth!"

"A likely story," declared Legolas. "Tell me who you really are!"

"Elaria is a princess and I am her handmaiden," insisted Skye. "We... come from a secret valley, so no one knows we exist and... we haven't had contact with anyone outside for centuries."

Elaria almost groaned out loud. If he hadn't even believed the whole princess and handmaiden thing, why would he believe this new, more outrageous lie? Was Skye trying to get them killed?

"Why do you not speak the truth?" Legolas asked fiercely. "A secret valley? Do you think I am that gullible?"

Skye looked at him with large frightened eyes. It was no use arguing any longer. He had not believed a word they said.

"I know who you are," he said. "You are spies! Sent by Sauron to sabotage our plans!"

"We are not spies!" said Skye hotly.

"And why would Sauron send an Elf and a girl instead of an Orc?" asked Elaria angrily.

"To deceive us of course," said Legolas coldly. "You appear harmless and innocent, and while I would not think twice about killing an Orc, I would hesitate to kill an Elf or a young girl."

Elaria didn't say anything. She could see the sense in his explanation - it _was_ logical after all for Sauron to send out spies who others would not want to kill.

"You will come with me," Legolas ordered abruptly, mistaking her silence for agreement. "I will need to discuss this with my companions. It is useless to try to escape - my arrows fly fast and true."

He indicated with his bow for Elaria and Skye to step ahead of him. Skye glared at Legolas as she passed, but he just looked at her coolly. Elaria kept her gaze on the ground, not wanting to anger him any further.

The two sisters started walking, with the Mirkwood Elf barking directions at them occasionally. Skye was silent beside her, giving Elaria time to collect her thoughts.

Everything was happening too quickly for her to comprehend. Becoming an Elf, meeting Legolas and now being marched off to meet his friends who she assumed were the rest of the Fellowship. And all she knew so far was that the One Ring had not been destroyed.

She wondered why she and Skye were in Middle-earth; there was no doubt now that they had left their own world behind. How would they get back? Were their parents worried? What was going to happen to them?

"Straight ahead," came Legolas' voice from behind them.

Elaria and Skye stepped into a small clearing. A handsome, dark-haired man sitting on a log, looked up from his oddly curved pipe. His companion, who was short and stout with a long beard, stood squinting at them suspiciously.

_Aragorn and Gimli!_ thought Elaria excitedly.

"What have we here?" asked Aragorn. "An Elf and a girl?"

"No, my friend," said Legolas striding in front of the two sisters. "They are spies, of Sauron!"

"Then the Enemy disguise themselves cleverly," commented Aragorn.

"Yes, I was deceived at first. But I saw through their blatant lies."

"We're not spies!" Skye shouted.

"You have to believe us, Aragorn!" pleaded Elaria.

Elaria then realised the mistake she had made. _Uh oh,_ she thought. She was about to say something, anything, to cover up her error, when she found that Aragorn had risen from his seat, drawn his sword and pressed the cool blade against her neck.

"How do you know my name if you are not a spy?" he asked calmly.

Elaria could not reply. She was absolutely petrified. _That's a real sword,_ she thought with a feeling of cold dread. She realised that even though Middle-earth was a fictional place to her, these characters felt it was real and acted accordingly, and in Middle-earth, you had to approach strangers with caution.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Elaria," she replied.

"And who is your companion?"

"Skye."

She noticed Gimli looking up, puzzled, and if it wasn't for the fact she had a sword at her neck, she would have laughed.

"No, not the sky above us, _her_ name is Skye," she directed at Gimli who nodded tersely.

"Answer my first question - how do you know my name?" Aragorn pressed the sword a little harder into her flesh.

"Er... I-" Elaria started saying, before Legolas interrupted her with a 'shhh'.

He cocked his head as though listening to something.

"Horse's hooves," he said. "Coming fast and from that direction."

The three members of the Fellowship looked at each other. Aragorn removed his sword from Elaria's neck, Legolas loaded his bow and Gimli lifted his axe in readiness. They turned to face the direction Legolas had indicated. A beautiful white horse galloped into the clearing.

"I seem to recall the same thing happening before," said the amused voice of the rider. "Have you taken a liking to threatening me?"

"No, Mithrandir," Legolas bowed apologetically. "We would never intentionally harm you."

"That I know," said Mithrandir warmly.

Elaria gaped. It was Gandalf, Gandalf the White! That would mean she and Skye had landed in Middle-earth at some time after the events in the second movie had taken place. A thought struck her. What if them just being here changed the whole story? Back on Earth, would the last book of the Lord of the Rings trilogy be mysteriously rewriting itself?

And she didn't even know what was going to happen because she hadn't read the third book yet. She only knew the title and it wasn't really helpful - a king would return, but which king? Skye poked her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Who's the old guy with the long stick?" Skye muttered.

"Gandalf," Elaria whispered back. "He's a wizard."

Skye studied Gandalf as he dismounted his horse while talking rapidly with Aragorn.

"The wizards in Harry Potter are better," she decided smugly.

"You mean better looking?" Elaria said sarcastically.

Legolas, with his keen Elvish ears, had heard every word of their conversation and was now looking at them warily again.

"Mithrandir," he called over his shoulder. "Come see the spies of Sauron we captured."

Gandalf walked over with Aragorn.

"They are not spies, Legolas," Gandalf said.

"Finally!" Skye burst out. "_Some-_"

Aragorn started speaking in Elvish, interrupting an enraged Skye.

"_Mithrandir tells me they are important,_" Aragorn said urgently to Legolas. "_Without them, Sauron will never be defeated._"

"_So from now on, they will accompany you. Everything depends upon their survival,_" said Mithrandir gravely. "_They are in need of training for they have no experience in battle. I came here to tell you this._"

"_What part will they play?_" asked Legolas. "_Why are they so important? And where do they come from? They talk of strange things I have never heard of before._"

"_I do not know all the answers to your questions,_" Mithrandir replied. "_But I do know this - it is no accident that you stumbled across them, Legolas Thranduilion._"

During this exchange, Skye had been nudging Elaria and telling her to translate. Elaria had snapped back at her sister that she didn't understand Elvish because it wasn't exactly a language they taught you at school. Gimli was also annoyed at being left out of the conversation and was muttering under his breath about 'Elves and their secret languages'.

The conversation seemed to be over as Gandalf remounted his horse.

"Elaria and Skye," Gandalf said, acknowledging the two directly for the first time. "You will follow Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli, for they are now your guardians. They will teach you how to fight and perhaps, they themselves will learn something along the way."

There was a strange twinkle in his eyes and Elaria noticed he was looking straight at her. Was it just her imagination, or did his eyes also flicker towards Legolas? She blinked and looked away.

Gandalf expertly turned his steed around to face the way he had come from.

"_Do not tell them they will help destroy Sauron, for they must do it without anyone telling them to,_" was the last thing he said, before he galloped away at high speed.

Everyone was silent after Gandalf had left. Elaria didn't know what he had said, but she knew it must have been something important. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli retreated some distance away from the two girls and started talking in low voices. Elaria tried to eavesdrop on them, but even with her new Elf ears, she couldn't hear what they were saying. They came back after awhile, looking solemn and serious.

"We will rest here a while," Aragorn said. "Are you hungry?"

Before Elaria could reply, Gimli suddenly growled,

"What you looking at, girl? You never seen a Dwarf before?"

It seemed that Skye had been staring in wide-eyed fascination at Gimli.

"Um..." she stammered. "I was just... n-noticing how your outfit really... er... matches your, er, beard!"

Elaria winced inwardly. Only Skye could say something _that_ stupid.

Gimli looked dumbfounded while Skye nervously eyed his axe. Elaria waited tensely for his reaction. Suddenly, the dwarf roared with laughter.

"I like this one already!" he said and slapped Skye on the back sending her flying into Aragorn.

Aragorn steadied Skye who immediately blushed. Elaria smiled. _And Skye teases me all the time about Legolas!_ She glanced at the object of her thoughts and found him looking at her with a frown on his face.

"Pardon me, Elaria," he said politely. "But I have one more question for you."

"Uh... what is it?" she asked cautiously.

"Who... is the Blair Witch?" he asked, puzzled. "I heard you mention that name before I confronted you, but I didn't think to inquire about it at the time."

Legolas looked bemused as Elaria and Skye started giggling madly. Gimli chuckled and even Aragorn cracked a smile.

_Things aren't going to be so bad after all,_ thought Elaria as she grinned at her sister.

---

**Authoress' Note:**

Phew... This chapter took ages to write! Anyway, do you think the Fellowship were acting out of character? I tried to imagine the actor's voices in my head but it was kinda hard, hope I did an okay job :) Sorry about making Legolas so mean at the beginning! Oh and if you didn't know, Mithrandir is Gandalf's Elvish name :) And I got lazy on the Elvish, so when they're talking in Elvish, I just put italics. I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out...

**Messages for Reviewers:**

**The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters** - Wow you're really excited about the longer chapters ey? But that might mean it takes longer to upload so hmm... I agree, Legolas is hot!

**Meneharma** - Thanks for your encouragement! I'll try to hurry! What would happen in your version?

**Starshine** - Sorry I had you laughing so hard, must've been a hell of a job to clean up the floor afterwards :) The fights I have with my sister are worse :)

**Katty** – Wow, that's a _long_ review! Has Rae read this fic yet? Maybe she could help write some of Skye's dialogue :) I think my sister has better taste! Oh stop it... I don't have that much talent! Oh wow, checking back every hour? You're starting to embarrass me... I was worried that the parts that were meant to be funny, weren't :) Skye is kinda young - her love interest won't be one of the Fellowship, so you might have to wait awhile. As for Elaria... well ;) Oh and I read and reviewed your fic :)

**Midnight** - Nope, never read the Blair Witch books, but now that you've told me, I guess I'll go check them out :)

**Crystal** - Well, how else would I introduce Legolas, huh:)

**Elven Mischief** - Well... Legolas just has a tendency to stumble across lost maidens :) I'm hoping it will be a good Legomance too!

**lil kawaii doom** - Ah yes, but cliffhangers make a story better (although it's annoying for the readers, I know). White rabbits? Where?

**Makura Koneko** - Extremely long (but useful) review :) Why would I ignore you? You didn't flame me or anything and you actually gave me some good advice :) Ah thanks for that tip, but I've reserved italics for thoughts... bold then maybe? I'm trying to keep my fic in the 'edges of predictability' and making everything realistic (well as realistic as possible). Oh and it would be great if you could give me that Elvish dictionary :) Your whole love-hate idea is interesting coz I like fics like that (if they're written well). I don't think I want Elaria and Legolas to hate each other but well... we'll just have to see :) I knew Koneko meant kitten, I was just er... testing you, cough… I had a look at your fic 'The Will of the Ring' and wow... I was so blown away by the number of reviews and your first few paragraphs that I'm almost too scared to finish reading it! Yes that self plug was shameful :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The usual...

**Authoress' Note:** I'm so obsessed with reviews now! I check every day on the computers at school just to see if I've got any more. Wow, I thought it was 59 reviews, but must have screwed up or something, coz it turned out to be 60. I'm pretty damn happy with that number! The whole 'girl-thrown-into-Middle-earth-gets-with-Legolas' thing has been done so many times, I didn't think people would enjoy this fic let alone 'love' it. So thanks everyone for your reviews! I'm making a vow to reply to every person so check at the end of this chapter :)

**Chapter 5**

_Did I say things weren't going to be so bad after all? I was wrong - they're going to be worse!_ thought Elaria miserably.

It was three days since she and Skye had joined the Fellowship and the novelty of being in Middle-earth had already worn off.

At first, they had stayed fairly quiet, subdued by the strange environment they were in. They had choked down the inedible food and not complained when they started walking again.

It wasn't hard for Elaria to stay silent because she had still been half in shock, but Skye had found it increasingly difficult. That wasn't so surprising though. After all, this was the girl who couldn't shut up for more than a few minutes.

Soon enough, Skye had joined in with Gimli's grumbles about long-legged Elves. Gimli had been delighted to find an ally and so, when Skye grew tired of complaining and started asking him about Dwarves instead, he had answered her questions readily. Three days later, Skye had managed to extract his entire life story as well as everything about his race out of him. She had done the same thing to Aragorn and Legolas, though to a lesser extent. Elaria saw with sadistic pleasure that they now all found the girl as annoying as she did.

On the first day, they had walked for ages, not stopping until it was dark. By that stage, Elaria had been feeling tired, hungry and annoyed. She had had to put up with Skye's blabbering all day while walking until her feet had almost gave up on her. Dinner that night was unappetising, not to mention undercooked. Aragorn had refused to keep the fire going, so she spent a sleepless night on the cold, hard ground, sharing a thin blanket with Skye.

Needless to say, she woke up the next morning, still tired and a little bruised. Everyone else seemed refreshed and ready for another day of hiking, even, Elaria noted with extreme annoyance, Skye.

Elaria was having problems with the whole bushwalking thing. She had told Skye before that she liked it, but that was only when she could stroll along leisurely, looking at plants and animals. Aragorn had obviously never heard of that kind. He always set them on a pace that only he and Legolas could manage easily.

There was also the matter of personal hygiene. Elaria was finding it a tad uncomfortable to answer the call of nature, in well... nature. The second night had also been extremely embarrassing. She had wanted to wash herself in a nearby stream, but the Fellowship had refused to allow her to go by herself. In the end, Gimli had escorted her to the river bank. She had made sure, of course, that he wasn't watching her while she washed, but it was still very awkward.

All in all, this trip to Middle-earth was not as enjoyable as she had thought it would be. Now, in the afternoon of the third day, they were climbing _mountains_.

"Not mountains, Elaria," Aragorn had said, amused. "Merely a few hills."

She had been talking mainly to Aragorn, since Gimli appeared to prefer Skye's company while Legolas kept mainly to himself. She had listened to Aragorn's life story with interest, especially the parts about Arwen. It was obvious that he still loved her, fingering the jewel at his neck longingly.

Though she was eager to hear about Legolas' life, he had volunteered few details. This intrigued her, but even Skye didn't think to pry. There had been a guarded look on his face that showed he didn't want to talk about it.

At the moment, Legolas and his mysterious past was the farthest thing from her mind. Instead, she was mentally cursing Aragorn while struggling to climb the steep path.

Before arriving in Middle-earth, she had greatly admired Aragorn for his strength, determination and quiet authority. Her talks with him had not changed her opinion. But now, with the pain in her legs increasing with each step, she was starting to think he was cruel and heartless. How could he put her through this torture?

However, she wasn't the only one who was suffering. She turned around and saw Gimli stop to rest under the shade of a tree. He was leaning on his knees and breathing heavily. Noticing Elaria looking at him, he immediately stretched himself to his full height.

"I'm not resting! Dwarves need no rest! I'll have you know, that... that we have twice the endurance of Elves!"

"But, unfortunately, none of their honesty," called out an amused voice from behind Elaria.

She turned around and saw Legolas running lightly towards them. She felt a surge of annoyance as she looked at him, moving so easily without breaking into a sweat or even running out of breath.

"Gimli, Elaria," he said stopping before the two of them. "We have reached the other side and are now only waiting upon the two of you to arrive."

_Even Skye is there already?_ Elaria thought, amazed.

Actually, maybe it wasn't so amazing after all. Skye _was_ a lot fitter than she was. They had started off walking together at first, but Elaria had quickly fallen behind.

"I thought you didn't like walking," Elaria had called out breathlessly.

"I don't, but I like climbing," Skye had replied in a cheerful voice.

Now, Elaria felt so annoyed, that when Gimli hurried ahead and disappeared over the top of the hill, she promptly sat down on the nearest rock and crossed her arms in defiance.

"I'm not going any further until I've had a rest," she said stubbornly.

Legolas looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"My lady," Legolas said. "Aragorn would like to get to Gondor as soon as possible. Please do not waste his time with unnecessary delays."

Elaria glared up at Legolas. He looked back down at her, an amused smile playing across his lips. Elaria found herself weakening under the force of his gaze. She quickly stood up, avoiding his intense blue eyes.

"Oh, alright," she snapped.

The two started climbing again but Legolas soon overtook Elaria. He reached the top, waited impatiently for a few seconds, then hurried back down to her.

"At the rate you walk, we will never reach the other side," he said wearily.

Elaria was about to retort that she wasn't an Elf so she couldn't move as fast as he could, when she realised that to his eyes she, well... was. So she didn't say anything, just stopped and faced him directly.

"What is the matter this time?" Legolas asked in exasperation. "Am I forced to _carry_ you the rest of the way?"

Before she knew what was happening, he was standing very close to her and had his hands on her waist. Elaria looked at him in shock. Someone coughed. She whipped her head around to see Aragorn regarding them suspiciously. Legolas immediately dropped his hands and took a step back.

They all stood motionless for a second. Elaria fled first from the scene, brushing past Aragorn on her way downhill. The man gave Legolas a warning look, before turning to follow her. The Elf lingered for a few moments, frowning at the ground. He then shook his head, sighed and went to join his companions.

---

"It's time for Elaria and Skye to start their training," Aragorn declared the next day. "We've been making good time, so we can afford to stop for a few hours."

Skye perked up immediately, looking very excited at the prospect. Elaria was feeling the same way too, but she was also a little nervous. She did not want to make a complete fool of herself in front of such accomplished fighters, especially Legolas. Ever since that moment on the hills, he had been avoiding her, never looking at her directly and acting very cold when she tried to talk to him. Maybe if she impressed him with her skills, he would start treating her normally again.

"First, Legolas will teach you the basics of archery," Aragorn continued. "Then it will be my turn with sword fighting."

"And what about the Dwarf?" growled Gimli. "What does he get to teach?"

"Perhaps, Master Dwarf," Legolas said with a perfectly straight face. "You can teach them the art of falling off a horse."

As Legolas herded Elaria and Skye towards the other end of the clearing they were in, they heard Gimli roaring with indignation behind them. The two sisters could see that Legolas was trying hard not to smile. They walked a bit more before Legolas suddenly stopped and turned to face them, as serious and unsmiling as usual.

"Before I begin your formal training, I want to test your natural ability," he said, handing a small bow and arrow to Skye.

Skye looked over at Elaria smugly. _Why is she looking so pleased with herself?_ wondered Elaria. Then it hit her. _School camp!_ Skye had done archery there, and when she had come home, she had started bragging about being the only one to hit the bulls-eye. Elaria rolled her eyes. _Skye thinks she's going to be so good at this._

Legolas walked to a tree that was 20 metres or so away. He peeled some of the brown bark off, so that the pale surface underneath was revealed. Obviously that patch of white was going to be their target.

He jogged back and then nodded at Skye, who carefully pulled the string of the bow back and then released. The arrow hit the tree just above the white patch. Legolas looked impressed. Skye handed the bow to Elaria with a self-satisfied grin on her face.

Elaria accepted the arrow Legolas gave her and loaded the bow. She tried to remember the technique she had been taught, but all she recalled from her experience at camp was having sore fingers and arms. She took a deep breath and then shot the arrow.

She looked around puzzled as Skye started snickering. Where had the arrow gone? Legolas coughed and when she turned in his direction, he pointed at the ground. She looked down and saw her arrow a few metres away from where she was standing.

Elaria was absolutely mortified. Her arrow hadn't even gone anywhere _near_ the target. She blushed as Skye started laughing loudly. Even Legolas smiled. After a few seconds, he silenced Skye with a stony look. It was time for some _real_ archery.

By the time noon came around, Skye had hit the target several times, while Elaria had only managed to get her arrow to travel a few metres further.

They stopped for a quick lunch, and then it was Aragorn's turn. Elaria, who had been feeling depressed at her lack of skill at archery, cheered up as she realised that Skye had no more experience at sword fighting than she did. In fact, she turned out to be better at it than Skye. It seemed her new Elf ears and eyes were more useful in sword-to-sword combat rather than archery.

After Elaria and Skye practised the moves Aragorn had shown them, he got the two of them to have a mock fight. Elaria won reasonably quickly, knocking Skye's sword from her hand. She felt a rush of pleasure at the surprised look on the girl's face. Maybe she wasn't so hopeless after all.

They continued on their journey again. Gimli, who was still annoyed at the comment Legolas had made earlier, was grumbling under his breath. He was too preoccupied to talk much, so Skye sought out Elaria's company.

"Hey," she said falling in step with her sister. "You suck at archery."

"Well, you're not that good at sword fighting," Elaria said.

"Ha! Later on I'll be just as good with a sword as I am with a bow," boasted Skye.

"Same here," said Elaria quickly.

Skye turned to her sister with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Wanna bet?" she asked slyly.

"Yeah, on what?" asked Elaria.

"How about... if _you_ win, I have to carry you on piggy back for a whole day, while if _I_ win, you have to..." Skye trailed off.

"I have to what?" demanded Elaria suspiciously.

"You have to... serenade Gimli and then declare your love for him!"

The last part was said in a rush, as Skye hastily dodged the fist that had been heading in her direction.

"Skye," Elaria said solemnly. "You're on!"

---

_Skye looks absolutely ridiculous,_ thought Elaria, amused.

Her sister was peering up at Aragorn, her two hands pressed together as though she was praying. In actual fact, she was begging.

"Oh pleeeaase Aragorn!" Skye said, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. "It'll only be for a short while."

"I cannot allow you to just wander around by yourselves," he said firmly. "Gandalf has entrusted us with the task of keeping the both of you safe."

"But we won't go far! I promise!" Skye pleaded. "And anyway, it's been sooo long since Elaria and I had a chance to talk properly. You can't stop us from doing _that_!"

"What exactly do you want to talk to her about?" asked Aragorn suspiciously.

"I can't tell you," said Skye, taking a step backwards and crossing her arms. "It's... private. Females only."

Aragorn looked at her in his most intimidating manner, but she just stared back at him solidly. Finally, he sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he relented. "But do not stray far. We do not want you getting lost, especially since we are only a day from Gondor."

"Thank you!" squealed Skye, hugging Aragorn delightedly.

Aragorn looked taken aback, but before he could return her gesture, she had already grabbed Elaria's hand and was running away from the campsite.

When they were far enough so that they were out of earshot of the Fellowship (bar Legolas), Skye stopped. Elaria, who had been reluctantly dragged along, wrenched her hand free from Skye's grasp.

"Ow!" she said, while rubbing her wrist. "You didn't need to break _all_ my fingers, did you?"

"Well, soorrry Miss Elaria," Skye replied. "I just wanted to get away from our 'bodyguards' for awhile."

"Okay, okay... but _why_?" asked Elaria grumpily.

"Do you ever listen to _anything_ I say?" demanded Skye wearily. "So we can talk about _stuff_."

"What, like how good looking Aragorn is? And whether Legolas is wearing a wig or not?" asked Elaria sarcastically.

"Yeah, exactly! Man, I would've actually watched Lord of the Rings if I knew _he_ was going to be in it," Skye said, pretending to swoon. "Oh, and I'm pretty sure that Legolas' hair is real. He kinda got, er.. a little pissy at me for tugging on it."

"While calling him 'Leggy'?" Elaria raised an eyebrow in disdain. "Seriously Skye - he's the Prince of Mirkwood! You don't give him a nickname that sounds like... a blonde with long legs!"

"Hey, he is tall," Skye defended herself. "And aha! There you go again - defending your boyfriend! Although this time, at least he's actually _real_."

"Isn't it weird? We met _fictional characters_," said Elaria, ignoring Skye's 'boyfriend' comment. "I mean.. an Elf, a Dwarf... even a wizard! We must be the luckiest people on Earth!"

"Except... we're not on Earth," said Skye sadly.

The pair fell silent as this harsh fact hit them.

"Do you think we'll ever get back?" asked Elaria quietly.

"Well... I'm sure we will," Skye replied.

"I mean, everyone is probably really worried - Mum, Dad, all our relatives... Not to mention our friends, people at school..." Elaria trailed off.

"It's not that I'm not enjoying this," Skye said hurriedly. "But... I like living in the 21st century with all the techno-"

Skye abruptly stopped talking. Elaria was about to ask her why, when Skye held a finger to her lips, indicating for her sister to stay silent. Elaria watched as Skye started edging cautiously towards a bush. Without warning, something jumped out of it.

An ugly, slimy, little creature was now sneering at them, brandishing a spear. _An Orc,_ thought Elaria with dread. Now what were they going to do?

She was about to give up all hope, when Skye did something totally astounding. She executed a perfect reverse turning kick, breaking the Orc's neck and killing it instantly.

"Wow..." breathed Skye. "That's the first time I did that properly!"

Skye turned to look at her sister, but Elaria had disappeared. She got a glimpse of the back of a tall, broad figure and a helmet painted in white, before it melted away into the trees.

She recovered from shock quickly and was about to scream for help, when she spotted Legolas running towards her as fast he could. He had jumped up as soon as he had heard the sickening crack of the Orc being beheaded.

Skye didn't bother with words. She just pointed in the direction the figure had run.

Legolas barely hesitated and sprinted into the forest.

The chase for Elaria had begun.

---

**Authoress' Note:**

Ooh, I'm so evil, aren't I? Don't worry too much though. Everything will turn out fine :) I've practically planned the whole story and I'm pretty happy with how it's going to turn out :)

This was probably the longest chapter so far, I think, so it took me a little longer to write. And once again, my sister has somehow managed to influence the story! It's actually true that at camp, she was the only one to get a bulls-eye, except she was doing sky shooting (er... shooting the arrow into the sky) and they had to see who could get their arrow nearest to this crate, about half way down the field, and her arrow went straight through the crate so... yes :) And she does Tae Kwon Do (it's a form of martial arts, in case you didn't know) so she wanted me to make Skye do a 'perfect reverse turning kick'.

**Messages for Reviewers:**

**Cute-Kitty** - I love it when people say they love this story :) Interesting title for a story. Too bad you pulled it down...

**Starshine** - Any meeting between the Fellowship and people like Elaria and Skye is bound to be eventful! Well, it wouldn't be much of a story if they were killed, so I had to bring someone in to save them. The defeat of Sauron will not come for awhile so... you'll just have to wait :) Yes, the 'training' will get quite interesting ;)

**Crystal** - I think from now on I'll probably get even more lazy and put practically very little actual Elvish in. Hmm... maybe I should get an Elvish translator? I try to update quickly but... sometimes it takes awhile.

**Cassie-bear** - Glad you love it :) It's reviews like yours that keep me going :)

**Kycaley** - Thanks for reviewing every chapter! Oh wow, you can tell it's gonna rock just from the Prologue:D Yes, you mentioned you loved it :) Skye? Adorable? I don't know... but I do agree that she's annoying! Damn... I don't have any posters of Legolas :( Since you've got two, mind giving one to me:D Tell me if you figured out a way to zap Orlando Bloom to your house :) Ah, that part wasn't intended to be funny but if you found it 'hilarious'.. I guess that's good :)

**Telboriel** - Who knew the Blair Witch could be made so amusing? No promises about quick updates!

**lil kawaii doom** – Oh my God, rampaging hungry white bunnies! By the way, don't think you can set carnivorous bunnies on me and expect me to forgive you by complimenting my story! Damn.. it worked!

**J.T.** - Cute story you say? Hmm... I'll accept that :)

**legolaslvr** - I'm trying to keep going, but half the time I'm writing the chapters late at night so it's difficult.

**tbiris** - You found it funny:) I'm trying to write chapters quickly!

**MegHarts** - I assume you're an avid Legolas fan too? Don't worry they'll be plenty of Legolas to come ;)

**Trinity** - So much pressure to update soon! Er... it's based on... neither? Coz it's set after the second movie and I haven't read the third book so I've got nothing to base the story on really. But whatever information I do know... it's either from the movie, absorbed by reading other fanfics or stuff from the Net, so my knowledge is quite patchy!

**The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters** - Ooh, I'm afraid I might have to make you wait for future chapters though... a combination of school and semi writer's block is making it difficult to write!

**Makura Koneko** - What can I say? Praise from a writer like you is very flattering! I've been trying to keep this fic as realistic as possible and that includes making Legolas suspicious coz he really doesn't strike me as the type to go 'Okay, so you're from another world? Maybe I can fall in love with you now!' Glad you recognised that! The fact that you didn't find anything to critique on is good news :) I take your reviews quite seriously and I'm happy that you've taken a 'personal liking' (as you said before) to my fic :)

**Cleopatra Ptolmey** - I'm really sorry! I almost didn't reply to your review, coz didn't show yours until I had already uploaded this chapter! Glad you like the two sisters! And yes I have a sister of my own (unfortunately!)


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** ...characters... not mine... belong... Tolkien... but at least Elaria and Skye are mine :D

**Authoress' Note:** Sorry this chapter took so long to come out, but you know, assignments, homework.. I ended up writing half an hour or so a day... Well, for those who reviewed last time, check at the end of this chapter :)

**Chapter 6**

Elaria dangled helplessly on her captor's back, her wrists gripped tightly in front of its neck. She had already tried fighting it off - screaming and kicking and biting - but it had just ignored her, steadily keeping up its swift pace. Trees blurred into one dark streak as they flew past.

Part of her brain was carefully accumulating the facts and calculating what to do. There had been an Orc and she was pretty sure it was a Uruk-hai that had kidnapped her. That meant Saruman knew about her and Skye and thought they were important enough to be captured alive. But they had only got her, Elaria...

However, most of her mind was involved in an internal panic session, thinking that now she was in the Enemy's hands, she would surely be 'disposed of'. She went from regretting not having a chance to say goodbye, to making a list of things she still had not done in her life, to wondering how much money she had left in the bank. She was in the middle of composing her will, when she heard something that gave her hope. Someone was following them.

Legolas kept his eyes and ears trained on the white-helmeted figure of Elaria's kidnapper. He was running by pure instinct, deftly avoiding branches and fallen logs. There had been no time to grab his bow, so he was armed with only a sword. That was more than enough. Anyway, a moving target was harder to hit and what if he got Elaria instead?

He caught glimpses of her slender figure with its mane of dark hair bouncing awkwardly on the Uruk-hai's back. He had been slowly catching up to the two, and once they were out in the open, he knew he would have the advantage. The extra weight was clearly slowing the Uruk-hai down.

The trees started to thin out, until they disappeared entirely. Elaria's kidnapper, feeling exposed out in the open and aware of being vulnerable to attack, suddenly veered off towards the right. Legolas squinted in that direction and spotted a group of deformed creatures, the remains of Saruman's army. They were far in the distance, but drew closer with each second.

Legolas forced himself to run faster. He had to stop the Uruk-hai _now_, before it reached its companions. He was catching up to the creature fairly quickly and was only a metre or so behind it. Then half a metre. Another burst of speed put him directly alongside it, and then...

With no time to change direction, the Uruk-hai literally impaled itself onto the end of his sword. Legolas pulled the bloodied blade out of the Uruk's torso and set about chopping its arms off, as it still refused to let go of its hostage. Freed from her kidnapper's grasp, Elaria fell off its back and landed heavily on the floor.

However, the armless Uruk-hai continued to remain standing, roaring in fury. With a mighty swing of his sword, Legolas delivered a final blow, severing its head neatly from the rest of its body. Finally, it crumpled to the ground, blood spurting from its neck.

Legolas wiped his sword on the grass and then sheathed it, already ignoring the creature's still form. He grabbed Elaria's hand and roughly yanked her up. She found herself being dragged along by the Elf at high speed.

"Legolas!" she called out breathlessly. "What are you doing?"

"Orcs!" he cried over his shoulder.

She whipped her head around and saw that Legolas was right. A whole army was following them!

Her legs had been moving almost automatically, and so when Legolas suddenly stopped, it was only his firm grip that prevented her from continuing. Once she had halted as well, he let go of her, and in a graceful, ballet-like movement, jumped up high and caught the branch above him with two hands. He then lightly swung himself up, straddling the branch with his legs.

So now Legolas was up a tree and she was on the ground. And to top it all off, she was also stuck, because she definitely could _not_ do anything like _that_. How was she going to get herself out of this situation?

She glanced up, and found that for some reason, Legolas was now hanging _upside down_. His legs were wrapped around the branch and his hands dangled just above her head. He looked kind of funny actually, with his long, golden hair streaming down like a curtain. She stared in disbelief and started giggling.

"Stop it," he said harshly. "Hold tightly onto my hands and I will swing the both of us up."

Elaria stopped laughing abruptly. What had he said? Swing the both of them _up_?

"_What_?"

Legolas looked fearfully behind her.

"Hurry!" he cried. "The Orcs have almost reached you!"

She turned around and saw them running towards her, snarling ferociously. Without a second thought, she grabbed Legolas' hands. The world turned upside down and then suddenly, she was sitting on the lowest branch of the tree.

However, Legolas was already climbing higher, motioning for her to follow. Elaria crossed her arms defiantly.

"I am not going to climb-" she began but was cut off by a loud shriek of indignation from below.

She looked down and saw that the Orcs congregating. They were too short to reach the branch but she knew that they would soon figure out a way to get up the tree.

"Ah... Legolas?" she called out weakly. "Wait for me!"

Hand over hand, foot over foot, Legolas and Elaria climbed up the tree until they were several metres above the Orcs. Legolas declared the next branch would not support their weight. They couldn't climb any higher.

It gave Elaria a chance to rest. Tree climbing was just as exhausting as mountain climbing. She glanced at Legolas and immediately felt annoyed. He wasn't breathing hard like her - he didn't even look tired! In fact, he actually seemed rather... _relaxed_. This irritated her even further.

"Legolas!" Elaria barked. "What are we doing up here?"

"Escaping from the Orcs," he said mildly. "I cannot fight so many alone and I feel at home among trees..."

Legolas didn't notice that Elaria's eyes had been slowly narrowing as he spoke.

"What is the matter with you?" she exploded. "You just let me _fall_ off that thing's back, and then what do you do next? You grab me and run straight up a tree! Couldn't you have gone back to the forest and found everyone else? Wouldn't that be the logical thing to do!"

Legolas looked shocked by her sudden outburst. Well, what had he expected? Did he think she was sooo grateful he had rescued her? Did he expect her to collapse in his arms, swooning and crying 'my hero'?

"Are you saying I should have left you to your fate?" he said sarcastically. "I am certain that there are _many_ other Elves around who would have been _perfectly_ willing to risk their life to keep you safe."

Elaria glared at him but remained silent. He _did_ have a point - he was the only one who could have saved her from a sure death.

"Well..." she said dully. "What are we going to do now?"

"Uh..." Legolas hesitated.

"You have no idea, do you?" Elaria asked wearily.

Legolas didn't answer her; he seemed to have taken an intense interest in a vine winding around the trunk of the tree.

Elaria sighed. So... she was now stuck up a tree. With Legolas.

Any other girl would have _killed_ to be in a position so close to the gorgeous Elf, but Elaria obviously did not realise her luck. Such was her frustration that she actually had the urge to push him off the branch.

She looked around for any possible escape routes. They could climb back down (and get kidnapped again). They could climb up higher (and fall down and _then_ get kidnapped again). Or they could try to jump several metres to a cliff on the other side (ditto the second option).

She heard Legolas let out a gasp of surprise and looked down at where he was pointing. It seemed as though the Orcs had finally learned to cooperate and were forming a ladder by standing on each other's shoulders.

Elaria looked around wildly. They didn't have much time. They needed to get off this tree _now_.

That was when she spotted it.

It was the _butterfly_. The same one that she and Skye had seen in the forest about a week ago. Right before they fell asleep. Right before they were transported to Middle-earth and all this had happened.

Elaria watched it with narrowed eyes. It fluttered past her to the vine Legolas had been staring at, rested for awhile, and then flew to a ledge on the cliff. _This is ALL your fault!_ thought Elaria while glaring at the butterfly. _I know you had something to do with us coming here, and thanks to you, now I'm going to DIE! And look at you, showing off, sitting on that ledge, fluttering your wings to yourself happily... Just wait until I find a way to get off this tree and get my hands on y-_

Elaria's mental threat was interrupted as an idea suddenly came to her. An incredibly crazy, daring and _stupid_ idea. But, it might just work...

Ignoring a protesting Legolas, she climbed up to the next branch, unwound the vine from the trunk and tugged to check its strength. Then, to the amazement of Legolas and the Orcs below, she gripped the vine tightly and swung herself over to the cliff. It was a distance too far and dangerous to jump, but with a rope, well... Elaria had just proven it was possible.

Now there she was, grinning and waving from the other side. She let go of the vine for Legolas to catch hold of. There was no reluctance or uncertainty on his part. He immediately followed Elaria's example and swung himself over as well. He cut the vine with his sword, effectively preventing the Orcs from using it too.

Elaria looked at Legolas, impressed by his smart thinking. She found that he was looking at her in the same way. Except, she thought she saw something else, hiding in the cool blue depths of his eyes...

"Elaria," he said softly. "You have proven yourself worthy of my respect."

They stood there for a few seconds, not quite able to meet each other's eyes. Legolas slowly came back to reality, and realised they couldn't linger here for long. They had to find their companions again.

The Elf jogged towards a nearby rock formation. He managed to scramble to the top easily enough, and there he stood, peering into the distance with one hand shielding his eyes from the sun. He was looking for any sign of the Fellowship. There was none.

Then, his eyes focused on a splash of pink, bright against a dark background. It was Skye's distinctive, streaked hair.

"Come!" he called to Elaria, jumping off the rock. "If we hurry, we can join our friends before long."

Legolas ran swiftly, with Elaria trailing behind him. All this exercise was tiring her out. He raced ahead and vanished into the thick wood. When she finally stumbled into the cover of the trees, all she wanted to do was collapse to the ground in exhaustion. That is, until she spotted her sister.

Skye was sitting on a log, giggling her head off. This was not what caught her attention however. It was the fact that a Hobbit was attached to each of her pigtails.

"Elaria!" she shouted joyfully. "Finally decided to turn up, ey? Look at these two! Aren't they the _cutest_ things you've ever seen?"

"Cute?" said one of them. "Nobody ever calls me 'cute' and gets away with it!"

He started pulling harder on Skye's pigtail. The other Hobbit did likewise.

"Stop it, Pippin!" squealed Skye. "Ow! Merry, that hurts!"

Elaria smiled at the antics of the two Halflings. _Wow, Merry and Pippin..._ she marvelled. _Who are we going to see next? Frodo and Sam?_

"Elaria."

Aragorn's authoritative voice interrupted her thoughts. He motioned for her to sit next to him.

"Come... Tell us what happened."

Elaria hesitantly walked over and seated herself as comfortably as she could on the hard log. Then, assisted by Legolas, she told the tale of her rescue, the Orc chase and the consequent events in the tree. She hesitated, however, when it came to the last part of the story. It would be incredibly embarrassing to say, "And then to get to the cliff on the other side I... uh... swung on a vine." Luckily, Legolas saved her the trouble.

"Ay, Aragorn..." he said, shaking his head. "If only you had been there to witness such an astonishing sight - an Elf suspended in the air, holding onto nothing but a vine, cleverly used as a rope. Such quick thinking would be extremely valuable in battle."

Legolas then gave Elaria a look of admiration, which certainly did not go unnoticed. Aragorn frowned at an oblivious Legolas who continued up to the point of meeting the Fellowship again.

"Now, it is your turn," Legolas said. "How did you manage to find our friends, Merry and Pippin, again?"

Elaria fidgeted impatiently as Aragorn told them about the Hobbits meeting the Ents and waging war against Saruman. She already knew all that from the movie. She started listening more closely when it came to what they had done next.

Merry and Pippin had sneaked into the tower of Orthanc where the remaining Orcs had congregated. They had overheard Saruman's plans: the Orcs were to meet up with the rest of the army at Helms Deep and make their way directly to Sauron. Isengard was destroyed - the focus was now on Mordor.

They had witnessed Saruman contacting Sauron through the Palantir. The seeing stone had held a great fiery eye which had terrified the poor Hobbits. But before they fled from the tower, they had heard the terrible voice of Sauron giving Saruman some strange instructions.

"Capture the two travellers, especially the she-Elf, and bring them to me alive," Merry repeated the chilling words of the Dark Lord.

He glanced at Skye and then at Elaria.

"Now I know who he was talking about."

There was a profound silence after this statement. Aragorn jumped up and started pacing.

"So, both Saruman and Sauron know about Elaria and Skye," he said. "And Sauron obviously thinks they are important enough to keep alive."

He continued pacing, deep in thought.

"Saruman's Orcs are going to Mordor... Sauron must be calling all evil to him, to create the greatest army ever seen on Middle-earth."

He stopped suddenly and faced his companions.

"He wants a battle. A battle even bigger than the last one. But this time, he will win."

Aragorn strode forward and hurriedly picked up his battle equipment.

"We must get to Gondor quickly. There is not much time left to assemble our forces."

His words urged the Fellowship into action, and soon enough, they were on their way again.

"Ugh..." grunted Pippin after awhile. "After travelling on an Ent and not using my legs for so long, I've forgotten how fast Aragorn used to make us walk."

"It is not far now, Master Hobbit," Aragorn called over his shoulder.

"If you are a _Man_ or an _Elf_," Merry muttered.

But for once, Aragorn was actually telling the truth. They rounded the corner of a steep rock face and suddenly, there it was. The city of Gondor in all its glory.

Elaria was transfixed by its beauty. Sunlight bathed the walls with a warm glow. She could see a white tower, its banners fluttering gently in the breeze. She glanced at Aragorn and saw that he was blinking back tears. It had been a long time since he had last seen his kingdom.

They all heard the faint sound carried towards them by the wind. It was the clear ringing of trumpets.

"They are heralding Aragorn's arrival," Legolas said softly. "The people of Gondor will soon know..."

He looked over at his friend who had his intense eyes trained on the city.

"Their king... has returned."

The Fellowship headed towards Gondor. Aragorn walked in the lead, looking as though, after a long and perilous journey, he had finally found his way home.

---

**Authoress' Note:**

What did you think? (Hint: REVIEW) Things are going to start to get VERY interesting from now on ;) Well... at least I think so :)

Can anyone tell me the difference between Lothlórien and Lórien? Are they the same place? And who is in charge of the defence of Gondor? As to why I'm asking this, er... just curious ;)

**Messages for Reviewers:**

**Crystal** - Damn those Orcs indeed! I try to update as soon as possible and thanks for being a regular reviewer!

**Zille** - I'm continuing as fast as I can! I also like Elaria not being talented coz it makes her seem less Mary Sue-ish... I don't know, but it would be really funny to see an Elf serenading a Dwarf!

**Celine** - Thank you! You want the chapters longer? I thought the last chapter was long enough! And all these conflicting messages, you're telling me it's okay not to update often, but other people tell me to hurry up! Well, yes, for each chapter I stop and edit often to make it better :) Your English is pretty good :) Um...I suppose they would look similar to us? I imagine Elaria as being dark haired, an Arwen-ish looking type of Elf and Skye would be shorter and has pink streaks in her hair? Hmm, I don't know why I haven't described them yet... I should, shouldn't I? Oh and Elaria would be around 17-18 and Skye would be 13-14. From observations, brothers are pretty annoying as well! Don't let my story fool you into thinking sisters are always this much trouble! Actually... they're probably worse!

**The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters** - Oh, a fellow writer! I mainly get writer's block for first sentences of chapters! Then usually I'm on a roll :) If you don't like typing, then... chain a monkey to a keyboard and get it to do it for you :)

**Reese** - I feel guilty whenever I read 'hurry with the next chapter' and I take a long time! Wow, a gold star... I feel so special :)

**kk** – Yes, I can leave it there coz I'm the writer (insert evil laugh)! Er, I'm trying to update quickly! Thanks for saying such nice things about my story, but pestering writers is not always a good hobby (joking!). I don't think Legolas and Elaria really want to be just 'friends'... oops, I said too much... Hope you're happy with the amount of Legolas in this chapter!

**Parallel Dreamer** - Thanks :) Aww, will a Virtual Legolas make you feel better? You wouldn't happen to be my 'dear friend' Meg would you? Ah but I know you're definitely not, coz she should've been taken away ages ago! I guess it's just a coincidence...

**GrimAndEvil** - Wow, good writer... It's never annoying for me to hear that!

**lil kawaii doom** - I hate carrots! You must have planted those carrots especially in my bag so the bunnies would chase me! How could you? Glad you like the story Bob, along with the rest of your imaginary friends (what are their names?) Gin had a heart attack and then she moved to Ohio? Aren't there any computers in Ohio? You can get her to read it too then :)

**flaming flamingo** - If it's your favourite loophole, that means there must be others you like? What are they?

**Cleopatra Ptolmey** - You have sisters too? How old? I never knew Orc kidnapping was considered Mary Sue-ish. But it was kinda essential to the plot so... I had to put it in! Do you think this chapter was still alright? Because I don't want it to become a Mary Sue either :(

**tbiris** - Glad you found this funny and interesting :) You've reviewed a couple of times haven't you:)

**Legolas Girl** - The exact phrase is: "If you cannot trust the hearts of men, then you must trust the hearts of women" and glad you like that coz I do too! I hope you'll keep reading til the end!

**legless** - Ahem... What's with the name? And wouldn't 'quite pretty' sound better than 'pretty pretty' and why would you call a guy pretty, huh? Yes, I do wonder what shampoo they use in Middle-earth.. Very funny and interesting idea but doesn't fit with the plot so sorry! And in this fic, he's not wearing a wig! And I don't think he would say 'what der?' either! (By the way, I'm not just being mean to a random reviewer - this is a friend of mine and I was sitting right there when she started typing this review!) Glad you genuinely like the story and aren't just pretending you do just coz you knew I would hit you if you didn't or something!

**Elven Mischief** – Well, that was a very inspiring review!

**chocomellow** - Hi :) (another friend of mine!) Glad you like it :) And you can actually follow up on your death threat, can't you? What do you mean you never knew I had it in me? Yes, I remember!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Elaria and Skye, plus miscellaneous characters are mine.

**Authoress' Note:** Very sorry! I took so long to post up because I wrote half, gave up for a few months, then wrote the other half. Anyway, a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed - thanks for helping me hit 100! Well, I fixed up and re-uploaded the rest of the chapters - they're easier to read now, so... PLEASE REVIEW! Now, on with the rest of the story...

**Chapter 7**

Estragon stopped reading and lifted his head up. He saw his sister, Amleth, freeze in the middle of brushing her long, dark brown hair. Their identical hazel eyes met in the mirror she was standing in front of.

Without another word, they ran out of their house, slamming the door behind them. All along the street, people were emerging from their homes, talking excitedly. Amleth met up with her friends and they immediately began giggling. Estragon rolled his eyes. Typical. He turned around when he heard someone call his name and saw his best friend, Isidore, hurrying towards him.

"This is most unexpected!" was the first thing Isidore said. "Twice this month have the sound of trumpets rang throughout the city of Gondor."

"What can it mean?" pondered Estragon. "The first occasion was due to the arrival of Captain Faramir and his men... Are we to have another set of visitors?"

"I think we will find the answer to that question shortly," Isidore replied.

Estragon and Isidore arrived at the main road and started weaving their way through the people that were flocking to the entrance of the city. They made it to the front of the crowd, and found themselves facing the two large wooden gates that separated Gondor from the outside world.

"Make way for the Captain!" someone shouted from behind the pair.

Everybody cleared a path for the Captain of Gondor and his two attending soldiers.

"What happened to Lord Faramir?" asked Estragon, puzzled. "I thought he was Captain."

"Did you not know?" exclaimed a middle-aged woman standing next to him. "He is imprisoned and is yet to be executed."

Before he could ask anything further, Isidore nudged him urgently. Estragon faced the front again, and saw the Captain slide back a small panel on one of the gates. The crowd grew silent as they watched him peer through the slot.

"Lord of Gondor," the Captain said. "That you were of this title, we knew immediately. However, what could the matter be that requires you to arrive with such strange companions?"

"My companions are not of concern here, for I, Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Isildur's Heir, have come to claim the throne that is mine, both by birth and by right," was the strong reply.

A collective gasp rose from the crowd as the Captain gave a cry of disbelief.

"Can it be true? Will the seat of Denethor once again be filled?" he demanded after the noise died down. "Is this a hoax? Can you prove that you are indeed our ruler?"

"Since words are not enough to move you, here is your proof."

Nobody, except the Captain, saw what this entailed, but by his sharp intake of breath, everybody could tell he was convinced. He turned around quickly to face the mass of people gathered at the entrance to the city.

"Open the gates!" he bellowed. "Our King... he has returned!"

The crowd gave a great cheer, as soldiers surged forward to help move the heavy bars that held the gates closed.

"Isidore!" shouted Estragon in excitement and also to be heard over the crowd. "Aragorn, my cousin, he-"

"Look!" Isidore interrupted him. "The gates are opening!"

The metal hinges creaked in protest as the men leaning on the left and right sides pushed with all their might. As they secured the doors, the citizens jostled each other in their attempts to see the King of Gondor.

Estragon, struggling to keep his position at the front, saw his cousin for the first time in his life. He looked with pride at the tall, dark and handsome man who stepped forward regally, a slight smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. Suddenly, he found himself dropping to his knees, as Isidore pulled him down to ground level. He glanced to the left, right and even behind him, and saw others doing likewise. Soon, everyone, the whole city of Gondor, was kneeling before their new King.

Looking up discreetly, Estragon saw why his cousin commanded such respect. Power seemed to emanate from every part of his body, from the force in his eyes to the measured gait of his feet. His was an unquestioned yet silent authority. He had travelled far and the trials he had faced on his journeys had left a mark on him. He had seen and heard things which other mortal men could only begin to imagine. He was strong, he was wise, he was sharp, he was formidable - but he was fair. He had compassion, a heart capable of feeling the emotions of any other human being. For all his power, all his authority came from deep within, from the very core of himself - his soul. Aragorn was indeed the King of all Kings.

"People of Gondor," Aragorn called out in a loud, commanding tone. "Arise!"

Estragon and Isidore stood up slowly with the rest of the city.

"I am filled with joy, to find, that in these dark times, there is still loyalty left in men. But alas, this feeling is brief, for the weight of my true reason for coming here hangs heavy on my heart," Aragorn said gravely.

Estragon glanced at his best friend nervously. Everybody, down to the youngest child, knew that something was not right in the outside world.

"Middle-earth is once again under threat," Aragorn continued. "A force has risen in the East and is gaining power, even as I speak. History is repeating itself. Our ancestors fought in the war against this force, and now, so will _we_. Except _this_ time, we will destroy the Enemy _so_ completely, that darkness and evil will never be able to enter the world again. And _this_ city - this great fortress known as Gondor - will lead the way to victory!"

The people of Gondor cheered heartily. There was no opposition to his words. They had lived for years in fear of a nameless shadow. Helplessness had practically become the normal state of life. But not anymore - they had a _King_ now; they were _united_, they were _strong_.

Aragorn waited for the crowd to quieten. But he did this with a patient smile, for he knew Gondor had had precious little to celebrate in times of late. The noise eventually died down, until silence reigned once more. Aragorn cleared his throat.

"We do not have much time left. Preparations for this war must start immediately. I require the cooperation of every citizen here to provide all the help they can. Not just for Gondor, but also for any visitors we may have. They may seem strange and foreign, but show them the hospitality that you would show your fellow neighbour. In the meantime, be on the alert. Dark times lie ahead of us."

The Heir of Isildur then turned to the Captain and began conversing with him quietly. Estragon turned away, disappointed. This seemed to be all that his cousin had to say. He was about to head back home when Isidore grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" Isidore asked. "The King did not travel alone - his companions will now be the first guests of Gondor!"

Estragon and Isidore eyed the entrance to the city eagerly. Aragorn and the Captain strolled outside and disappeared from view. After awhile, they returned, but this time, they weren't alone.

The Captain, flanked by some of his soldiers, started down the main street, clearing a path for the King. Aragorn, however, was too busy talking to his friends to notice. Finally, he gave a signal for them to follow him and began striding quickly away.

All eyes were now on the mysterious visitors. Six in total, they covered a range of heights, genders and races. The tallest member was the first to step forward, confidently following in Aragorn's footsteps.

The pointed ears instantly identified him as an Elf. Fair and graceful, with long golden hair and piercing blue eyes, his movements were light but deadly, like a panther. His lithe frame was clothed in familiar travelling attire. However, it was obvious that if they examined the materials the clothes were made out of, they would not be so familiar any longer. He was well armed, with an intricate bow and a matching quiver of arrows strapped to his back, and a sword and several daggers on his belt.

The Elf made quite an impression on the young women of Gondor, who were giggling and whispering amongst themselves. Estragon spotted his sister with a dreamy expression on her face. _Girls..._ he thought disgustedly. He turned back to see what the Elf's reaction to all this would be. However, he was either ignoring or unaware of the commotion around him. He swiftly made his way towards Aragorn who was waiting for everyone to catch up.

Three of the remaining visitors now hurried forward to join the King and the Elf. It looked like they were the youngest and the most normal looking of the group.

A girl about Estragon's age was jogging in the lead, waving happily at the crowd around her with a wide grin on her face. She was dressed rather like a boy, in a long sleeved shirt and loose pants. Estragon noticed the dark forest green colour brought out the brown in her eyes. Then he blushed for thinking such a stupid thing. But he had to admit that she was rather cute, despite her unusual hairstyle. Her hair had been split into two and tied on either side of her head. It was strange, but it seemed to suit her. For some reason, she also had pink streaked throughout her dark brown locks. He wondered how anyone could ever be born with such a combination. She must have come from somewhere very far away where these colours were normal.

Two little boys were following the girl, running to keep up with her. There was something rather odd about them. Estragon scanned them from head to toe and then stopped and stared openly at their bare feet. They weren't human - no one could possibly have feet _that_ hairy. Estragon lifted his head again and studied their open, youthful faces. Dressed in similar outfits, they were much shorter than him, but their eyes showed they were far older than they looked. The pair grinned cheekily at everyone before running after the girl.

Estragon now watched as the two remaining visitors started walking self-consciously towards the rest of their friends. He was not the only one who marvelled at the contrast between the pair.

The short, stout, bearded creature appeared to be more armour than Dwarf - helmet, shield, chain mail, sword, axe... Who knew what else? He was stalking along, glaring up at all the people gawking at him, occasionally brandishing his axe at them. Estragon thought he had never seen a more comical figure in his life. The Dwarf looked ridiculous, trying to protect his companion who was twice his height.

This was because she was an Elf and so, naturally taller than both Dwarves and Men alike. She was as beautiful as Legolas was handsome. Now it was the men who were acting giddy, staring at her like they had never seen a woman before. Well, at least one as attractive as this Elf.

With long black hair trailing down her back, a tall, slender figure and a slight glow about her face, she was the picture of unworldly beauty. She was dressed in a dark blue outfit, consisting of a long sleeved top and a skirt with a large slit in the side, worn over fitted leggings. Her clothes seemed to emphasise her femininity rather than detract from it. However, the way she moved was not what one expected from a being who looked so graceful and elegant. Estragon thought she would glide along like Legolas, but she appeared to just walk normally, albeit a little clumsily.

Yet there was something else odd about this Elf. Something that made her special. That set her apart from everybody, even though she was already different. Something that drew the eye to her and kept it there...

Estragon didn't know what that 'something' was, but some, like Galadriel or Gandalf, would instantly recognise it. It was the subconscious knowledge of a great destiny that would be fulfilled in the future.

---

Elaria was seriously starting to think that Peter Jackson had made the Lord of the Rings movies by filming actual events in this world. How else could you explain the grand entrance Aragorn had made and his rousing speech as the new King of Gondor? She could practically _hear_ the dramatic musical accompaniment. Scenes _that_ perfect did _not_ happen in real life.

Despite Skye's over-exuberance, even the entry of the Fellowship had been remarkably impressive. However, Elaria felt she had not been as poised as an Elf should have been. Unlike Legolas, who did not even have to try, she had had to concentrate on not tripping over in nervousness. It hadn't helped with Gimli acting like a mother hen, making her out to be some vulnerable female who needed the guidance of a strong male. For a supposedly rough and uncaring race, Dwarves were awfully protective.

They were now out of sight of the diminishing crowd. Yet Gimli was _still_ looking after her, scanning the area warily and lifting his axe at any sign of movement.

"Gimli!" she burst out eventually. "Since when did you become my personal bodyguard?"

"Since Gandalf entrusted me with the task of defending Skye and yourself," he replied gruffly.

Elaria was about to launch into a long speech in protest, when Aragorn called them to a halt.

"Behold," he said quietly. "Before you lies the royal palace, home to the King of Gondor for generations."

Elaria looked up, Gimli's over-protectiveness forgotten, and saw smooth stone steps leading up to an imposing, museum-like building. The high, solid rock walls had square windows placed at regular intervals. Two large grey stone pillars supported the sloping roof. An ornately decorated stone doorway encompassed the dark wooden doors, a soldier standing guard on either side. Elaria thought it looked rather depressing, but Aragorn seemed to be very pleased with it.

He quickly led them up the stairs and through the doors that the guards had immediately opened on their arrival. The inside was much more to Elaria's tastes. It had the appearance of a medieval castle, lighted by candles and what natural sunlight filtered in through the windows. Various tapestries and weapons hung on the walls, and heavy wooden doors were evenly spaced along the sides of the spacious room.

The new King stopped and stared around him. Everyone else hung back in respect. No matter how short their acquaintance with the man was, they all realised the significance of this moment to him. This was a person, who had known as soon as he had begun the journey that was life, where his final destination was going to be. It didn't matter how far away he went, the knowledge would have eventually drawn him back.

There was only one other who could even begin to fathom this feeling and that was Legolas, future King of Mirkwood. However, it wasn't just because he knew what Aragorn was going through that Legolas stepped forward at that moment - he went to stand next to Aragorn, his old friend, not Aragorn, the King of Gondor.

Legolas' light touch on his shoulder seemed to startle Aragorn. He shifted uneasily and muttered something under his breath to the Elf, but Elaria still managed to catch it – "I was thinking about Boromir. I made a promise to myself that his sacrifice would be honoured..." Aragorn then turned to face his companions once more.

"Captain!" he called out to the man, who was standing by the entrance. "Do you know the family of Boromir, Lord of the Tower of Guard?"

"Boromir?" the Captain repeated in surprise. "Why... his kin are all but deceased!"

The look on Aragorn's face seemed to disturb the Captain, who walked forward nervously while fingering his sword.

"However..." he continued reluctantly. "There is still one alive today, though Eru knows for how long..."

"Pray tell, what do you mean by that comment?" the King inquired in a dangerously soft voice.

"His younger brother, Faramir, was the Captain before me," the other man explained. "That is, until he agreed to forfeit his life in exchange for setting two prisoners free..."

"Who were these two prisoners?" asked Aragorn.

"They were of the same kind as these two here," the Captain said, indicating Merry and Pippin. "It is very strange - from afar they look like children, until one gets close enough to see from their countenance that they are much older... Faramir captured them after his men attacked some allies of the Enemy."

The Captain hesitated as he saw Aragorn glance swiftly at Legolas and Gimli.

"I believe... I- I believe..." he faltered. "They were released because of some matter about a ring..."

Everybody present stared at him while he glanced nervously at the King. Pippin looked around wildly then broke the silence.

"Mister Aragorn King sir!" he said hurriedly. "He must be talking about Frodo and Sam! They were here in Gondor, not so long ago... We could catch up to them easily and help them get to Mordor safely! Oh, we could!"

"Pip," said Merry wearily, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We _can't_."

"But why not?" demanded the other Hobbit. "As their friends, we can't just let them get hopelessly lost - they don't _know_ the way to Mordor from here."

"Frodo and Sam are going to get to Mordor... But they'll do it _alone_," said Merry firmly. "They don't need us or anyone to help them anymore. Can't you see that? Before we were kidnapped by the Uruk, I felt just as guilty as you, letting Frodo go off by himself... At least we now know that he's got Sam. So there's no point in thinking of joining him, Pip."

"But..." Pippin protested. "We came along because of Frodo. Now, he's gone... What are we supposed to do? What use are we now?"

"We are still important, Pippin," declared Merry vehemently. "Remember Treebeard and his friends? The Ents, so big and mighty, needed the help of two young, insignificant Hobbits from the Shire! And look... now, we've got the Fellowship again! _This_ is our destiny, Pip, this is where we're supposed to be. We'll follow them, wherever they go, because we won't just be helping our friends - Frodo, Sam, Treebeard... We'll be helping the whole of Middle-earth."

Merry looked defiantly at everybody as they stood there in stunned silence. Personally, Elaria felt like applauding for the brave little Halfling, but knew that would be highly inappropriate for the heartfelt speech he had just made. She glanced at the rest of the Fellowship and saw them looking at Merry with new found respect - they had never known an intelligent and sensitive personality was hidden beneath that cute and mischievous exterior.

Aragorn was the first to rouse himself. He gently kneeled in front of the two Hobbits and looked at each of them in turn for a long time.

"Sometimes," he sighed, his eyes and voice now distant. "So caught up do we become in our own troubles, that we do not notice when others have become stronger, merely by confronting their problems instead of torturing themselves with them..."

Aragorn trailed off, lost in the memories of the past. After a few seconds, he blinked, once again in the present. Aragorn shook his head then turned to look Merry in the eye.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck," he began gravely. "When you ventured out of the safe haven that was the Shire, you had little idea of what to expect. You had even less idea of what would be expected of you. Now, you have proven yourself to far exceed what any Hobbit, let alone, any Man or Dwarf or Elf, could ever hope to achieve - true wisdom. For that, I grant you a gift, in the name of Elendil. This knife, which I have carried with me from the start of this quest, shall now be your Sword, to fight every battle with you until this age of darkness is over. It shall now be named Nominesse, Elvish for 'wisdom in youth'."

With these words, Aragorn withdrew a battered sheath from his belt and offered it to Merry. The Hobbit gazed at the sword with tears in his eyes. He took it without saying a word, unable to communicate his thanks for the greatest of gifts from the greatest of kings. He took a step back and stood there, hugging the sword to his chest, staring forward with wide unseeing eyes.

Aragorn rose and walked back towards the Captain, leaving Merry still clutching Nominesse.

"Forgive me. You must find it strange, the complex alliances and connections between us," he said to the confused man. "However, I have not forgotten what I came here to do. Though I am not officially King yet, I will now make a command and expect you to obey it."

"Ah, what is it, my lord?" asked the Captain warily.

"Release Faramir," said Aragorn abruptly. "At once."

The Captain started in surprise.

"B-but," he stammered. "By law, he-"

"We are going to war," interrupted the King. "We need all the men we can get. This situation will force us all to do many things we would never have done otherwise. This includes breaking laws, no matter how fiercely they have been kept before. Captain, I am asking you to free a man who was willing to die for his men, his city, his people. From one simple action, you will save the lives of many."

The Captain looked at the King for a long moment.

"I will be back shortly, my lord."

With that, he disappeared into one of the many doors lining the room. Skye immediately sidled over to Elaria and started whispering in her ear.

"I'm a bit confused. What just happened?" her sister asked. "From what I could gather, seems like Merry and Pippin's friends were here and that some guy with a weird name is being freed."

"He doesn't have a weird name," Elaria hissed back. "Faramir is perfectly normal in these parts. He's Boromir's younger brother."

Skye looked at Elaria blankly for a second. Then her eyes brightened as she recalled the name and the story behind it.

"Ohhhh," Skye whispered fiercely. "Boromir was the guy who got tempted by the Ring! But why was his brother locked up? Something to do with a law I know but I didn't totally get it..."

"Frodo and Sam were his prisoners but he set them free, which meant he had to offer his life in re-"

Elaria stopped mid-word, distracted by the sound of footsteps. The others, who had also been conversing quietly, turned to the door as it opened.

The Captain emerged first, closely followed by a tall, noble-looking man, Faramir, whose eyes travelled slowly over the faces of the Fellowship as he walked towards them. They lingered a little longer on Elaria, who frowned. She was a bit unnerved by all the attention she was receiving from the Men in Gondor.

Elaria glanced sideways at Skye and saw her sister looking at the former Captain with more than a hint of interest. Elaria didn't really blame her though – all the men they had met so far made even stubble and unwashed clothes look good. Faramir was better looking than most as well. His dark brown hair fell in waves to his shoulders, framing a mature, intelligent looking face. He seemed gentle and mild, standing demurely in front of Aragorn. However, a strong will and determination was evident in his grey eyes. Elaria could tell he must have been a fair but firm Captain.

"You have no need to introduce yourself, Lord Aragorn, son of Arathorn, soon to be King of Gondor. However, I cannot say the same for your companions. Indeed, I have never been greeted by a more unusual group of strangers in my life," said Faramir in a cool voice.

"Lord Faramir," Aragorn returned politely. "I have had the honour of meeting your brother, Boromir, and I can see that you have been a great influence on him. That tale, I shall relate to you in full, though now does not seem the appropriate moment. As for my companions, I agree that it is a strange sight to see so many different races together. However, we have all formed friendships, strong and true, no matter how different we may be."

Aragorn walked over to Legolas and placed a hand on the Elf's shoulder.

"This is Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood Forest, whose skill with the bow is matched by few. A loyal friend he has been to me throughout these years."

Faramir and Legolas shook hands warily. Legolas had seen the way the man had looked at Elaria and was not very pleased about it.

"Here is Gimli, son of Glóin. Tough and strong he is, like all Dwarves, however, it is his talents outside of battle that distinguish him from his folk," said Aragorn.

Gimli, looking a little nonplussed by Aragorn's comments, gave Faramir a brief nod.

"These two are Merry and Pippin. They may be short of stature, but never of bravery," Aragorn continued.

The two Hobbits smiled weakly at Faramir. They had been particularly fond of Boromir and seeing his younger brother brought back painful memories.

"And then there is Skye, the girl with the unusual hair and a lethal kick, and Elaria, the mysterious elven-maiden. They joined us not long ago, yet already we have become attached to them."

Elaria looked away, avoiding Faramir and his probing gaze. Had he never seen an Elf before? Why didn't he go stare at Legolas like that? _Probably because Legolas isn't his type_, she thought to herself, suppressing the urge to giggle.

"Faramir, I have a request to make of you," said Aragorn, causing the man in question to look away from Elaria. "In exchange for your release and your rank as Captain, will you spend a week or two training the young men who may be going to war for the first time? If you agree to this wager, you will also have to devote some time in exclusively training Skye and Elaria."

"I accept," Faramir said immediately.

"It is settled then," said Aragorn, satisfied. "Now, Captain, I wish to call an urgent meeting about the upcoming war. Invite those who can benefit us the most - not just the brave, experienced warrior, but also the wise, learned scholar. Oh and see to it that my friends are attended to - we have travelled far and I believe they may be hungry and fatigued. Accommodate them in some of the guest rooms. Legolas? Gimli? I believe you are both included in this conference."

With that, Aragorn walked away, Legolas, Gimli and Faramir in tow. The Captain summoned two of his soldiers then hurried after the new King. Merry and Pippin, who had been looking crushed at the fact that they were not invited to the meeting, brightened up as the remaining soldiers asked them whether they would like to dine now or after they had refreshed themselves.

"Now," they said in unison.

Skye and Elaria shared a smile. It seemed like there was very little that could affect a Hobbit's appetite.

"Actually, I'm hungry too," Skye said thoughtfully.

"Uh..." Elaria hesitated. "Could I have a bath first?"

One of the soldiers led Skye and the two eager Hobbits to the dining room, while another escorted Elaria to a guest bedroom.

"I will tell a maid to come with hot water," he said, leaving her alone in the large, richly decorated room.

Elaria looked at the queen-sized canopy bed with maroon covers and hangings, the ornately carved dressing table and the wide, heavy-looking oak wardrobe propped against the left wall. She heard someone approaching and turned around as a neatly dressed woman entered the room, holding two large jars with steam curling up from their spouts. The maid inclined her head demurely at Elaria then disappeared into a side door. She reappeared quickly, minus the jars.

"Your bath is ready, my lady," the woman said politely.

"Er... Thank you," Elaria replied.

The maid curtseyed delicately then exited the room. Elaria cautiously poked her head around the door to what she assumed was the bathroom. Her guess was proved right as she saw a big antique bathtub in the centre of the room, with a mirror and small basin nearby. There was a corner sectioned off by a dark brown curtain which she supposed was the toilet. Or more correctly, a bucket or a hole in the ground – with no running water, how could you possibly get one with a flush?

Elaria walked in and sat on the edge of the bathtub. She gingerly tested the water with her fingers, and to her surprise, found that it was pleasantly warm. The maid must have mixed the hot water from the jars with cold water from the basin, for the bath water was now at exactly the right temperature.

She locked the door, then undressed and hung her clothes on a metal rail attached to the side of the bath. She carefully stepped into the tub and eased herself into a reclining position. An involuntary sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and felt herself completely relax. She had been longing for this all week, this little bit of luxury which she had always taken for granted before. She floated blissfully for awhile, before deciding it was about time to wash her hair properly.

Nothing in particular was in Elaria's mind at first, as she concentrated on getting rid of all the dirt and grime she had accumulated while travelling. However, as she rinsed her hair, she found that thoughts of home had started drifting through her head.

Were her parents worried or had they not even noticed their daughters were gone? Perhaps time had stopped and would only start again when she and Skye returned, or maybe they had changed the course of history and would go back to a completely different place. They could even have ceased to exist in their world. She didn't dwell on this for too long - it was too depressing to think that she might be stuck in Middle-earth forever. The only reason she was able to enjoy this experience was because she had faith that she would be able to resume her normal life once more.

But then again, this adventure wasn't so bad. She was in this beautiful, untainted country with the characters from her favourite film. She had seen places no other person from Earth would ever get to see and gotten to know a group of individuals who had previously only existed in fiction. She had escaped from the confusing demanding age that was the 21st century to a world where everything was so _simple_, like a fairy tale or a medieval romance. There was only good or evil, love or hate, light or dark; it was so different from modern society, where a criminal could hide behind a false image of respectability, an enemy hurt you with seemingly sweet words.

There was so much less to worry about in Middle-earth - no stress from school, peer pressure from friends, problems with technology... All that had been stripped away to leave one basic concern which was absent in the structured world she came from; the struggle for survival. There was something comforting but exhilarating about the fact that death could come at any moment. It gave you a sense of freedom, the liberty to do many things you would never have dreamed of doing otherwise. Life was very dangerous, but that only made it all the more valuable.

However, with the Fellowship and their very deadly looking weapons around, Elaria felt relatively safe. Even when that Uruk-hai had kidnapped her, she hadn't sunk into the depths of despair. After all, from what she had read, Legolas seemed to be very good at rescuing 'damsels in distress'.

Thinking about her 'saviour' dredged up a whole set of conflicting emotions she didn't want to deal with at the moment. Legolas was a total enigma to her. She didn't know if it was just him, or if it was the same with all Elves in general, but she could not fathom why he reacted the way he did sometimes. He was friendly to Aragorn, teased Gimli good-naturedly and was affectionate with the Hobbits. He was always annoyed with Skye, but then again, who wasn't? That girl could get on anybody's nerves after a few minutes.

Despite that, it was the way he treated _her_ that confused Elaria the most. He had threatened her before becoming extra-polite. She had gained his respect, yet he behaved coldly towards her. What was she supposed to think?

She thought having an elvish appearance would have created a closer bond between the two of them, like people of the same country naturally gravitating to each other. However, she now realised how superficial a view that was. Relationships couldn't be formed on the basis of race alone, even in Middle-earth. Anyway, her total lack of knowledge when it came to Elves and their culture meant she was no more an Elf than Gimli was.

Luckily, she hadn't been forced to speak Elvish or do anything that was traditionally expected from an Elf, like recite poetry or something. She had a feeling Gandalf had told Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas not to question Elaria and Skye on their backgrounds. Just to be on the safe side, Elaria had also made Skye promise not to say anything about where they had come from. Thus, when some of the others, like Gimli, had given lengthy monologues about their own histories, Elaria and Skye had remained silent, not offering any details of their own. This made it quite difficult in befriending others, since they couldn't even be honest about themselves.

Skye seemed to be coping well though. She had instantly adapted to this new environment and the strange creatures living in it. Take the Hobbits for instance – already the three of them were forming a tight-knit group, united in their common goal to irritate and amuse the others. Elaria had to admit though that Skye did seem to be having a positive effect on the rest of the Fellowship; she was bringing them in touch with their youth, when they had been as enthusiastic and full of life as the girl was now.

A shiver suddenly ran down Elaria's spine. She sat up, once again aware of her surroundings. She had been so busy thinking, that she hadn't even noticed the bathwater had gone cold. She stepped out of the tub and grabbed a fluffy green towel from the stack by her feet. She wrapped herself quickly in it, but such speed was not really necessary. It was quite warm actually, with sunlight streaming in through a large window above her head.

Absentmindedly picking up her clothes, Elaria was about to slip them on when she realised she had been wearing the same things for seven days straight. She held them up and eyed them doubtfully. They looked like they had been dragged through several different types of dirt, which was actually the case, since Aragorn seemed to enjoy forcing them to 'rough it up'. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. It was probably breeding exotic new species. Better to leave the creatures here to evolve.

Elaria unlocked the bathroom door and padded into the bedroom. _Maybe the maid has left me some new clothes_, she thought hopefully. She looked around in disappointment. Nothing, not even a rag. She opened the wardrobe, more out of habit than anything else, expecting to find it empty. To her surprise, it was filled to bursting point with garments of every colour.

She reached forward to finger the expensive looking material the dresses were made of. They were amazingly soft and smooth to the touch. Elaria eagerly selected some at random from the wardrobe and marvelled at the beauty of the fabric and the intricate decorations. She had never seen so many stunning gowns in her life.

Elaria leisurely went through the contents of the wardrobe. She didn't try any on as she already felt like an intruder, rummaging in someone else's closet. These dresses were much too fine for her. This room was probably meant to be for distinguished female guests who were used to dressing up in fancy frocks. She must have been put in here by accident.

Suddenly, she realised she was standing there with only a towel on. Elaria blushed. She had better put something on before someone came in and caught her in such an embarrassing position. She chose a plain sky blue dress from the armoire and quickly slipped it on. It was a perfect fit and was unexpectedly, very comfortable.

She spied a brush lying on the dressing table and eagerly snatched it up. It had been so long since she had had a chance to do her hair properly. She turned to the mirror and was about to start brushing her wet hair, when something caused her to freeze in mid-action.

Elaria stared in shock at her reflection. Looking back at her, with wide, amazed eyes, was a very different person to the one she remembered seeing in the mirror last week. Oh, she was still recognisable as Elaria, but she had been unmistakably 'elvenised'.

Smooth, flawless skin, long, dark eyelashes, perfectly coloured lips... All her flaws had disappeared, leaving behind this image of perfection. Could that really be her, that goddess-like being with the alluring glow to her face? No wonder Faramir had been looking at her in the way he had.

However, elation quickly gave way to depression as Elaria continued to regard herself critically in the mirror. Sure, she had always wanted to improve her appearance – who didn't? – but she had never imagined undergoing such a dramatic change. The girl – no, the Elf – in the mirror was a stranger to her, someone who Elaria would normally have been jealous of. But now, how could she envy her own reflection?

One of the only things that had been familiar in this foreign land had turned out to be just as mysterious and unknown as everything else she had encountered. A sudden pang of homesickness hit her at this thought, manifesting itself as an acute pain in her chest. She collapsed on the bed, physically, mentally and emotionally tired. Being in this place, so different from her own world, not knowing why she was here or what she was supposed to do... It had been troubling her greatly, and the strain had taken its toll.

Elaria closed her eyes, intending to get up in a second to go find Skye and have a long sister-to-sister chat. However, without even realising it, she soon drifted off into a deep, restful sleep.

---

**Authoress' Note:**

Phew that took a loooong time to write, but finally it's finished! Very sorry for the wait, but since this was a crucial chapter, I had to keep editing and rewriting parts. Tedious but necessary. Anyway, onto some general comments.

I haven't read 'Return of the King', so I didn't actually know what happened when Aragorn went back to Gondor! I'm making up events to fit the ending I have in mind, so no need for flames about staying true to the books or anything. In my story, certain things are assumed, for eg. that the fathers of Aragorn and Boromir are dead.

I couldn't think of new names, so I just stole them from places, for example, Amleth was from somewhere I read, and coincidentally means 'idiot'. If anybody can give me possible Elf names, it would be quite helpful for future chapters.

I wasn't going to update for another few months, but seeing that I've already started writing the next chapter, I guess it'll be posted up sooner!

A big thank you to the following people who reviewed:

**legless** (Yay you're a fan! Elaria should be grateful, but she kinda gets p'd off really easily after living with Skye for so many years, plus she's not "so in love" with Legolas), **The Balrog of Altena**, **Midnight**, **jessica**, **Starshines** (Thanks for that link!), **tbiris** (Skye wasn't actually captured), **Kycaley** (Thanks for adding me to your fave lists! 'Elfnapped' sounds so cute!), **The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters**, **prinka** (The chapters aren't that short and how is Elaria too smart? Hey, even Legolas is at a loss of what to do sometimes, and sorry can't ditch all my characters for a completely Legolas focused fanfic!), **dark-angel0098**, **lil kawaii doom** (Grrr... tell those gnomes to stop leaving vegetables in my bag! Say hi to your imaginary friends for me), **Grim and Evil** (Sorry no Boromir.. but there is Faramir!), **flaming flamingo** (Oh sorry! I spelt your nickname wrong! A bird on fire... got it!), **Princess Myra**, **SeCrEtElVeNpRiNcEsS** (The only problem with your idea is that there are no events for Elaria to give away and what are the Moriquendi?), **INSANE1**, **rogue solus** (WOMEN RULE THIS WORLD!) and **flaming flamingo** again (Thanks for the encouragement!)

Also:

**Anarane Lossehelin** - How come you said the chapter was fine and then you started criticising most of it? The Orc was sent by Saruman to elfnap Elaria and since I'm not following the book, in my version Sauron knows more or less where the Fellowship is. I don't think it was stupid that Merry and Pippin sneaked into Orthanc coz they've gotten braver, haven't they? I'll try to make their language more Middle-earth ish! When Aragorn was pacing around, he was thinking aloud about all that had happened and what Sauron would do. Oh, I didn't know about the whole Palantir thing so in my story Saruman still has it. Since he wants the Ring, he wouldn't want it destroyed by Elaria and Skye, would he? So that's why he helps Sauron by trying to kidnap them. Hope you'll find the next chapter better...

**Makura Koneko** - Ah at last... I was waiting for your review because you always have some good constructive criticism! Do you know where I could get one of those 'Mary Sue scene' lists? That was a rather evil thing for your friend to do - your ego must be feeling a little bruised. but yes, you are a very talented author! The bet will be coming up in one of the next few chapters. Ah thanks for the whole Lorien/Lothlorien explanation! Thank you for your advice - I went and fixed up the spacing for all the chapters. You're officially my beta reader now right? Yay!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill...

**Authoress' Note:** YAY! I've finished my final exams and high school is over forever! I actually finished this chapter a week or so ago, but I was waiting to hear from my beta reader, **Makura Koneko** - thanks heaps for your help! Anyway, read and review!

The beginning of this chapter has been inspired by Alexia Sinclair's "Siren", which you can find on my website (link in my profile – you'll find it in 'fanfiction', under the heading 'Chapter Information'). It's a fantastic photo, so go have a look!

Also, here's a quote which seems to fit quite nicely, though somewhat inaccurately. It might even make you think a little...

"_Once upon a time, I dreamt I was a butterfly, fluttering hither and thither. Suddenly I awakened, and there I lay, myself again. Now I do not know whether I was then a man dreaming I was a butterfly, or whether I am now a butterfly dreaming I am a man."_ - Chinese sage Chuang-tzu, 3rd century B.C.

**Chapter 8**

The black and nothingness melted away as a palette of colours, soft and muted, slowly materialised. In her mind's eye, Elaria was standing in the middle of a quiet forest which bore a great similarity to the one she had left on Earth. Shadows of tall oaks with long leafy branches crisscrossed her figure, enveloping her in a cool embrace she did not feel, like the clammy ground under her bare feet or the earthy scent in the air. Her ordinary senses were pushed to the background as the dream senses took over, perceiving her surroundings through quick images and fleeting emotions.

She regarded what she was wearing with a remote calmness. It all made sense, as everything in a dream seems to at the time. A light blue dress, loose and flowing, matching the colour of a sky which could only be glimpsed in patches through the highest branches. Her arms and shoulders were exposed to a breeze which made the folds of her dress billow around her legs. However, she was not cold. It did not seem to really matter anyway.

Her attention was drawn to several vivid splashes of colour weaving their way through the maze-like forest. As they drew nearer, she recognised them for what they really were - a group of purple, yellow and orange butterflies, their wings tipped with black and white. They began to flutter around her, tracing an invisible path in deliberate winding arcs around her body. As they brushed lightly past, Elaria sensed the wind becoming stronger, though strangely enough, only where she was standing. Like a small, isolated cyclone, it gradually picked up speed, until the force was enough to lift her slowly into the air.

Higher and higher she rose, finally breaking through the canopy and coming out into the clear open sky. She floated peacefully, unafraid, as the butterflies continued flying around her still form. Invisible hands gently turned her over onto her stomach, and gave her a mighty push forward. She stretched her arms out in front of her as she skimmed over the treetops, feeling like a superhero, invincible and free.

After a few seconds of glorious flight, Elaria looked down and noticed the trees were starting to thin out; she was clearly reaching the edge of the forest. She sensed the butterflies slowing down as they soared over the last treetop and emerged by the grassy side of a deep blue pond, banked by reeds and tiny pink flowers. Then she saw it, for the third and definitely not the last time in her adventure; the silver butterfly.

It rose from the branch it had been resting on, its wings shining with a light purer than any star. It stopped just outside her reach and hovered there, enticing her to come closer. As she neared, it moved away, fluttering quickly towards the pond.

Elaria followed the butterfly as it began to circle lower and lower, still out of her grasp. She could see herself reflected in the surface of the pond, amid the dragonflies and the other butterflies that were steering her towards her quarry. She stretched her right arm out, leaning forward to try to catch the elusive butterfly. It alighted upon the pond and seemed to just melt away, tinting the water silver in the process.

This did not deter Elaria who dived down towards the spot where it had disappeared, index finger extended, legs kicking in the air as though she was trying to swim. Her dress and long hair blowing back in the wind, she was just about to touch the water, the silvery hue shimmering in the light, when...

The scene abruptly faded away. Elaria's mind tried to hold onto the dream, but it was being swiftly dragged, kicking and screaming, up the levels of consciousness. Something important had been about to happen. Something crucial. Something that could change everything...

Elaria slowly opened her eyes. She blinked several times and when the world finally came into focus, the first thing she saw was a face grinning inanely over her.

"You were snoring," it said immediately.

"I was not!" she cried indignantly, sitting up bolt right.

Elaria's feeling of contentment from her dream dissipated at the accusation. The details were slipping away already - she had been flying, hadn't she? The more she tried to recall it, the quicker it left her, until soon, she had forgotten it completely, not to remember it until some time later.

"Yes you were," Skye smirked, as Elaria focused her attention on her sister again.

"Was not!" she immediately retorted.

"Was too!" Skye stuck her tongue out.

"Was not!" Elaria did likewise.

"Was too!" said Skye

"Was not!" Elaria rubbed her eyes wearily and yawned.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"I heard you!" Skye said roughly, getting sick of the monotonous argument.

"I don't snore!" Elaria stated stubbornly.

"Oh, yeah? Wanna bet?" Skye asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Not another bet!" Elaria rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm willing to bet everything I have that you were just snoring," Skye said, crossing her arms with a superior expression on her face.

"But.. I just don't snore..." Elaria protested weakly.

"It happens," Skye said kindly, patting her sister on the arm.

"How long have you been here?" Elaria asked abruptly, changing the subject.

"Long enough to hear you snore," Skye replied sweetly.

Elaria glared at her sister who blinked back at her innocently.

"Oh, alright," Skye relented. "Only about 10 minutes, but man, you must have been in a _really_ deep sleep! I was walking around, opening and closing doors... I had to jump onto your bed to wake you up!"

"Well, thanks a lot! What if I was really tired or something? Just go ahead and disturb my sleep, see if I care," Elaria said sarcastically.

"Jeez... Sorry for breathing! Do you know what time it is? It's almost 12! You've missed out on all the good meals so far - you wouldn't want to miss out on lunch as well, would you?"

"Oh," Elaria said, chastised. "Er... thanks."

"No problem," Skye replied cheerfully. "What are sisters for?"

Several pictures immediately popped into Elaria's head, including Skye as a doorstop, a vacuum cleaner and a dartboard. She diplomatically decided to remain silent.

"Anyway, while you were busy sleeping, me and the Hobbits have been exploring. You won't believe how big this castle is! It's like those old-fashioned ones with dungeons and everything! And Gondor is huge as well, but we couldn't really go anywhere coz it's so busy... Aragorn's got everyone rushing around, trying to put together his big plans. He's going all out for this war, you know - I think he's trying to get the world's largest army. I wouldn't be surprised if he started giving swords to all the babies and animals, getting them to- WHAT? What's with that look on your face?"

"Nothing," Elaria scowled. "Just wondering how you managed to say all that without collapsing from lack of air."

"What can I say?" Skye shrugged. "I'm just very talented in everything I do - from talking to, well..."

"Eating?" suggested Elaria. "Annoying people? _Getting me kidnapped?_"

"Hey, wasn't my fault! Not as though you weren't rescued..." Skye said defensively.

"Yeah, well... Still! If you were going to kill that Orc, you should have killed that Uruk-hai too," Elaria said.

Uncharacteristically, Skye didn't answer her and remained silent for a few seconds, pretending to examine the patterns on the bed covers. Finally, she looked up, her face serious.

"I don't think so, Elaria," she said quietly. "It was bad enough killing one of those things..."

Elaria looked at Skye closely. Something was obviously bothering her sister, enough to make the usually cheerful girl so solemn and unsmiling.

"It really affected me, you know? I mean... I've never intentionally hurt any creature bigger than a spider, and to kill something in cold blood... well..." Skye trailed off.

Elaria gave Skye a sympathetic look. She hadn't even thought about how the whole event could have affected someone so young and innocent.

"I was in shock afterwards," Skye continued. "But Aragorn talked me through it and managed to make me accept it pretty quickly. He said that everyone reacts like that the first time, that the guilt and horror is normal, and that you get used to it eventually... And he convinced me that I wasn't a murderer, even though I really did feel like one. It changes everything, you know? It's like... you have power over someone's life and..."

Skye smiled wryly at Elaria.

"Listen to me! I should be talking about TV and school and make up, not... death and destruction. I'm too young for all this stuff! Anyway, you should be getting up now... We'll be late for lunch!"

"Wait a sec!" Elaria protested, as Skye dragged her out of bed and propelled her forcefully towards the wardrobe. "Shouldn't I make my bed first?"

"Let the maids do it! I saw them taking your clothes away to be washed, and I'm sure they'll be back to fix up the rest of the room soon. What do you want to wear? Oooh... that red dress is _so_ mine. Here... try this on!"

Elaria reluctantly accepted the garment Skye shoved at her, and held it against her body.

"It's too short!" she said accusingly.

"Exactly!" Skye winked in an exaggerated manner.

"What is that supposed to mean?" demanded Elaria.

"Welll... If you wore it, you would definitely impress _certain_ people," Skye said slyly.

"What are you talking about?" Elaria asked, knowing perfectly well what Skye was insinuating.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice the way that Faramir dude was looking at you yesterday!" Skye exclaimed. "He couldn't keep his eyes off you - I would have told him to take a picture coz it would last longer!"

"I don't think they have cameras in Middle-earth," Elaria replied icily.

"Well, I wish they did - I would have taken a photo of Legolas' face! He was so jealous, it wasn't funny. Actually... it was!" Skye said gleefully. "Imagine his face if you came out wearing that dress!"

Skye dissolved into a fit of giggles, while Elaria tried desperately _not_ to imagine Legolas' reaction.

"Stop laughing," she snapped, putting the dress back into the wardrobe. "I'm _not_ wearing it. Now get out of here while I change into something else."

Elaria pushed a sniggering Skye firmly out the door and quickly discarded her current outfit in favour of a long-sleeved, forest green dress which fell down to her ankles. She had deliberately selected it because it showed the least amount of skin possible. _Huh, take that Skye!_ she thought vindictively. She hurriedly brushed her hair, quickly checked her reflection in the mirror and then joined Skye in the corridor outside the room.

Skye immediately set off to the left, walking proudly and confidently as though she owned the place. She kept up a running commentary about the palace as they swiftly made their way to the dining room. Elaria followed Skye passively, only half listening to her sister's chatter; she was more interested in the abstract paintings hanging on the walls and the life-like statues positioned outside each door.

They descended a long winding staircase, bumping into Merry and Pippin at the bottom. The Hobbits were practically jumping up and down with excitement; they hadn't eaten anything for hours, and judging by the smells emanating from the dining hall, lunch was just about ready. Elaria noted that they seemed to have regained their usual air of innocent cheerfulness as they greeted her joyfully.

"Good afternoon, Miss Elaria!" said Merry. "Have you had a good night's sleep?"

"Um... yes, I slept well," Elaria replied awkwardly, not used to such politeness.

"My lady, you are looking simply _ravishing_ today!" Pippin exclaimed.

"Er... thank you very much," Elaria said stiffly.

A bell started ringing loudly from inside the dining room, signalling the meal would now be served.

"No need to go all formal on us, Elaria," Skye said breezily, ushering her sister into the hall. "We're all friends here."

The group sat down together at one end of the long wooden table taking up most of the room. In front of them was a generous and diverse banquet. Elaria was relieved to see that only a few of the dishes were unfamiliar to her; the rest looked quite appetising, from roast potatoes to chicken salad. The Hobbits piled a bit of everything onto their plates and began to attack the food with gusto. Skye and Elaria exchanged amused looks and followed suit.

The meal was a leisurely and lengthy one. They were joined by many of the palace guards, who generally left them alone, apart from a few curious glances every now and then. The rest of the Fellowship were conspicuously absent, along with Faramir, to Elaria's great relief. She didn't want someone staring at her while she was stuffing her face in a rather ungraceful manner.

When everyone had eaten their fill, they sat around discussing what had happened so far and what they should do now. Seeing as Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas were too busy organising the war effort and everyone else was carrying those plans out, nobody had given the four any specific instructions. They decided in the end to go find their friends themselves and see if they could help in any way.

However, as they walked out of the room, they discovered that they didn't need to go very far to do so, for Aragorn was fast approaching them, Gimli and Legolas in tow. To their surprise, he stepped around them automatically, without even a glance in their direction.

"And then we will have to send out messages to our allies as well as any who are sympathetic with our cause - Eru knows how, considering the distance. I will have to come up with something soon..." he was saying, still moving at high speed.

He only noticed that Legolas and Gimli had stopped when he turned around to ask them a question and found that nobody was there. He retraced his steps and found the pair again, along with the rest of the Fellowship. He lifted a hand in greeting, but none of them noticed, for they were all too busy staring at two strangers dressed like ordinary citizens.

The eldest of the pair, a petite, dark-haired girl with surprisingly familiar features, raced up and hugged him enthusiastically.

"Aragorn!" she squealed once she had released him. "Do you remember me? The last time I saw you was when I was a baby..."

Aragorn, who had been taken by surprise, blinked down at her in puzzlement.

"I'm Amleth, your cousin!" she cried at the blank look on his face.

She beckoned her companion over, a young boy, perhaps a little older than Skye. He had the same brown eyes and slender frame as Amleth, though his shoulder length hair was lighter in colour than the girl's dark brown mane.

"And this is Estragon - he was named after you!" Amleth said with a dazzling smile. "He's heard so much about you, but has never seen you before. He's wanted to meet you since he was young - you're his hero! So I brought him here, even though this is a royal castle and more grand than we're used to... But we're family, are we not?"

"Ah, yes..." Aragorn replied hesitantly.

Estragon, who had been looking embarrassed at Amleth's description of him, now turned to Aragorn with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Lord Aragorn, I was wondering... Can you, I mean, will you... tell me about your adventures?" he asked earnestly. "I have never strayed beyond the walls of Gondor - I hear such strange tales about what happens on the outside... I would very much like to hear a tale from someone who has experienced it themselves."

Aragorn gazed impassively down at the eager youth. He had been like Estragon once, longing for a life full of adventure and excitement, to travel freely across the land with nothing tying him down. However, things had turned out far different than he'd expected. He hadn't seen any of his immediate family for years, and with a stab of guilt, he realised he had never truly been _there_ for any of them, these people who should be closer to him than any other, these beings of his own flesh and blood. The fate of the world seemed to be literally pressing down on him, but he decided he could spare some time for his young cousins; after all, what was a few minutes when he had a whole lifetime to catch up on?

"I have seen much over the years," Aragorn began carefully. "And there are many things I cannot tell you. However, I do recall an incident where Legolas and I wandered accidentally into a pack of goblins..."

As Aragorn narrated the tale, Estragon gazed at the man in wide-eyed fascination, his mind caught up in the events, living them as though he had been there himself. Amleth and Legolas listened to Aragorn intently, adding their own comments every now and then, while Gimli and the Hobbits started an argument about the differences between Dwarves and Hobbits. Elaria's attention was split, like her sister's, between the amusing conversation of the Dwarf and the Halflings, and Aragorn's exciting story.

Elaria laughed at something Gimli said then turned just in time to see Amleth touch Legolas' arm lightly and look up at him coyly from beneath her long lashes. Elaria frowned along with Legolas and regarded the girl with disgust. Sure Amleth was pretty, but she was so ditzy and empty-headed, and she talked even more than Skye! Why would an Elf like Legolas be interested in a girl like that? _Why would an Elf like Legolas be interested in a girl like you?_ she thought before she could stop herself.

She tried to suppress her rising jealousy as Amleth become more and more flirty with Legolas. Just when she could take it no longer, the girl made a bold but foolish move; she reached up and tugged on the Elf's ear playfully.

His response was harsh and immediate; before Amleth knew what was happening, her wrist was in Legolas' vice-like grip, held tightly away from his face. His fury was evident as he narrowed his cold blue eyes at her.

"Do not touch an Elf's ear without his permission," he hissed in an icy tone. "Only those who he truly cares about may have that honour!"

There was a tense silence as everyone waited for Amleth to reply.

"Oh... I heard about how Elves are all touchy about their ears," she said, unfazed in the face of Legolas' anger.

Whatever Legolas had been about to say next was cut off, as for a second time in two days, the clear ringing of trumpets sounded throughout the city.

"More visitors!" Estragon cried excitedly. "I wonder who it will be this time?"

Before anyone could hazard a guess, someone called out from behind them.

"My lord! You said-"

The guard, who had been running full pelt towards Aragorn, stopped to catch his breath. Distracted by this new turn of events, Legolas let go of Amleth, who scowled up at the Elf, clearly displeased.

"You said.. to tell you immediately, if, if we saw a rider in white," the soldier panted, leaning on his knees. "I ran as fast as I could!"

"Excellent!" Aragorn exclaimed. "I'm sorry, my cousins, but I must take my leave of you now and go greet an old friend who has just-"

"There is no need to go anywhere," interrupted a gravely voice from his left.

Aragorn turned and saw the 'old friend' in question, looking almost godly in his white robes and hair the colour of pure snow.

"Gandalf!" he cried, losing his usual composure. "I did not expect to see you so soon!"

"I would have come earlier, but I knew you needed some time first," Gandalf said calmly. "I arrive offering you all I have at my service, whether it be my counsel, my powers or my connections."

"This is happy news indeed!" Aragorn cried. "My heart is lighter now that I know Gandalf the White is by my side once more. But first, my good friend, I must attend to your needs - are you not hungry? Are you weary? I will wait until tomorrow to speak to you if necessary."

"I feel perfectly fine. We can converse now if you wish," Gandalf replied.

"Then let us at least sit down, for I believe this conversation may run for many hours without pause," Aragorn said eagerly.

He hurried towards the dining room, followed closely by Legolas and Gimli, who assumed they were also invited to this meeting. However, Gandalf did not go after them straight away; he had yet to address the others who had been patiently watching the interaction between the White Wizard and the King of Gondor.

"My dear Hobbits, I hope I find you well? Elaria and Skye, I will need to talk to the two of you later. You look puzzled, Amleth and Estragon. Allow me to introduce myself - I am Gandalf the White, a wizard who wields the Flame of Arnor and an ally to your cousin in the greatest of all wars. Do not fear. I wish no harm upon your city," he said, turning to each group he had addressed.

Then he was gone, leaving them all feeling a little disappointed at not getting to talk to him longer.

"Come, Estragon," Amleth said, looking haughtily at the few remaining. "We should go home now."

Estragon trailed after her reluctantly, glancing at Skye before he left. He hadn't noticed the girl with the interesting hair had been there the whole time. Damn. Just his luck. He walked off slowly, vowing to at least find out her name before she left Gondor.

"Hmm..." Skye said appreciatively, eyeing Estragon's retreating back. "He's cute..."

"Oh, please," Elaria sighed. "You've said that about every guy we've met so far. Who next? Gandalf?"

"Well, that pointy hat is kinda a-" Skye started, before noticing the horrified expression on her sister's face. "I was only joking! No need to look at me like that!"

"So... What are we going to do now?" Pippin asked brightly.

"I dunno," Elaria shrugged. "What do you guys wanna do?"

"Let's play hide and seek!" Skye said excitedly. "This castle is so big that it'll take ages trying to find somebody. Fun!"

"How old do you think I am?" Elaria threw in quickly before the Hobbits could ask what 'hide and seek' was. "We both got over those kind of games a _long_ time ago!"

"Hey, I'm getting in touch with my inner child," Skye said defensively. "Fine.. How about we... look around the castle some more?"

"Yeah, okay," Elaria said unenthusiastically. "There's nothing better to do anyway."

So along with the Hobbits, they spent the next hour strolling up and down the corridors. Eventually, Skye, Merry and Pippin got bored of walking and began chasing each other around instead, much to Elaria's embarrassment. Luckily, the sheer size of the palace meant that they didn't run into many people. The trio tired of the game after awhile, and since the Hobbits were hungry again, they all made their way back down to the dining room.

"They're _still_ in there?" Skye said incredulously at the sound of soft voices from inside.

She reached a hand out to give the handle an experimental turn, when the door suddenly opened of its own accord. She jumped back in shock as Aragorn stuck his head out, a surprised look on his face.

"Skye? Do you wish to speak to any of us?" he asked.

"Er.. Um..." she stammered. "Not really... I was just, I mean, we were going-"

"Aragorn!" Gandalf called from inside the room, interrupting her. "I believe Elaria and Skye are here to speak with me."

Elaria exchanged a look with her sister, and dutifully traipsed into the room. Merry and Pippin only had time to squeak a quick goodbye, before Aragorn shut the door. He took a seat on Gandalf's right, facing Legolas from across the dining room table. Along with Gimli, who was directly towards Gandalf's left, they were sitting in the exact places Elaria, Skye and the Hobbits had sat for lunch.

"Come and join us," Gandalf beckoned the girls closer.

Skye immediately took the seat next to Aragorn, forcing Elaria to take the one opposite her, the one right next to Legolas. _Younger sisters are so sneaky_, Elaria thought grumpily as she tried to sit as far away from the Elf as humanly possible without falling off her chair. She scowled at Skye who grinned in return, obviously delighted at making her older sister uncomfortable.

"Now that we are all seated..." Gandalf began, glancing from Skye to Elaria and back, effectively ending their silent exchange. "Elaria and Skye, these three here have been asking me a good deal many questions about the two of you, but I have been putting off answering them until you were both present. Now, Legolas, I believe you were the most persistent in your enquiries, so... ask away."

"I would like to know where they come from," Legolas stated, directing his question at Gandalf. "There is probably no Elf or Man who has travelled as far and as wide as Aragorn and I. However, neither of us, in all our journeys, have come across an Elf like Elaria or a girl like Skye. It almost seems that they are not of this world, so unusual is their appearance and speech."

_You hit the nail on the head, Legolas_, Elaria thought to herself. Judging by the twinkle in Gandalf's eyes, she had a suspicion that he also knew the truth and was similarly amused. Yet what was his answer going to be?

"Exactly, Legolas," the wizard declared in reply. "You are quite right."

For a moment, everyone sat in stunned silence, even Elaria and Skye. Then Legolas leapt up from his seat, closely followed by Aragorn.

"Either you have gone mad, Gandalf, or my ears have turned to wood," Legolas began passionately. "However, since both of these outcomes are equally unlikely, I can only conclude that you are telling the truth. Yet, how can this be?"

"You mirror my thoughts perfectly, Legolas," Aragorn said.

"Sit, my friends," Gandalf said calmly, motioning with his hands. "Few know of the existence of other worlds, so I am not surprised you doubt me. But I speak the truth: Elaria and Skye come from another world, one that is vastly different from ours in ways you can only begin to imagine."

Aragorn and Legolas sat down slowly, each grappling with this new idea. Silence prevailed once again. Elaria glanced at Skye who was looking smug. Typical. She then scanned the rest of the group. Gimli seemed completely confused, while Gandalf was just waiting patiently for his words to sink in. Aragorn was frowning. And Legolas? Elaria turned to her right and saw him regarding her thoughtfully.

"I have another question for you, Gandalf," he said, not taking his eyes off her. "How did Elaria and Skye get here? Can you travel between worlds?"

Legolas seemed to have accepted Gandalf's words already. Elaria supposed though, that in a world where magic existed, anything was possible. She certainly hadn't been surprised. After all, she had been transported to a fictional place where characters she had only read about in books had turned out to be real. Other worlds? That was nothing.

"A good question," Gandalf turned towards Legolas, who tore his gaze away from Elaria to look at the wizard. "Yes, people can travel between worlds. However, not only is it very difficult and dangerous, there is also no guarantee that one can return to their own world. Only the wisest know how to do this. Elaria and Skye did not choose to make this journey. They have been summoned here by another being of great power. In their world, magic, as you and I know it, does not exist. The folk there would find it extremely difficult to believe what you have accepted so readily. But these two suddenly found themselves in Middle-earth one day, and now, they believe and accept many things they would not normally have thought possible."

After Gandalf finished speaking, everyone sat in silence, pondering his words. He had answered a question that had been bothering Elaria - how they had got here - but this still left her with one that was much more important - _why_ were they here?

"Now we know how they came to be among us," said Aragorn, interrupting Elaria's thoughts. "But what I would like to know is... Who exactly are they? What makes them so special?"

"Hmmm, how can I put this into words..." Gandalf asked himself thoughtfully.

He gazed off into the distance, obviously collecting his thoughts together.

"In this chaotic universe we live in, chance is in a constant battle with fate and destiny," he began carefully. "Unfortunately, we are often the victims of such a war, caught helplessly in the middle. This means that sometimes people are born at the wrong time or in the wrong place. They may live, but never know their true potential."

Gandalf paused. He knew something that would change the life of one of the people before him forever. He had debated with himself whether he should reveal this secret or not, but had eventually decided though that the truth needed to be told, for only then could a trapped soul be set free. He steeled himself mentally for the shock he knew it would cause, and then turned to the person he had in mind.

"Elaria," he said gravely. "In your own world, you were just an ordinary girl, were you not? Yet when you arrived in Middle-earth, you suddenly found yourself Elf-formed and-"

"Are you telling me Elaria is not an Elf?" interrupted Legolas, jumping up from his seat in disbelief.

"It's true, I'm not an Elf," Elaria said quietly.

Legolas glanced at her then slowly sat back down, his stunned expression mirroring Aragorn's and Gimli's perfectly. _So, they all believed I was an actual Elf - what a joke!_ thought an amused Elaria.

"Ah, but this is where you are mistaken," said Gandalf suddenly, taking Elaria by surprise.

She looked at him warily. What did he mean by that?

"You may not believe what I am about to tell you next, but it is the truth," he continued.

_Get to the point already!_ Elaria thought impatiently.

"Elaria..." said Gandalf while gazing at her calmly. "You are not a human - you are an Elf."

---

**Authoress' Note:**

Oh, I do love a good cliffhanger! Of course, only when I'm standing over the helpless readers clinging to the edge, holding the rope just out of their reach! Don't worry, I'm not going to let all of you suffer for too long...

You're lucky I even updated this early! The chapter was actually going to be a lot longer, but I decided that this was a good point to stop at. The chapters seem to be getting longer and longer, yet the story is really just starting! At this rate, the 20 or so chapters I've planned to write will turn to 40!

I personally like the beginning dream sequence a lot. Took me awhile to write too! I'll also have you know that I've managed to solve a major problem I was having with the most crucial aspect of the story - not going to tell you what though...

Hope you liked this chapter! Please review - I never get sick of hearing anything that remotely resembles praise and I also don't mind if you're critical, as long as it is constructive. So REVIEW!

Since less people reviewed this time I'll answer each review personally.

**Messages for Reviewers:**

**Purple Elf** - Thanks for that! For some reason, I thought Faramir was older than Boromir. I haven't actually read the books properly so I don't know some of the finer details. Thanks for reviewing and sorry it took me so long to update!

**Valkyrie** - I've tried to make Elaria less Mary Sue-ish by giving her some faults. The romance is beginning but it's going to take awhile to develop fully, you'll just have to wait and see... I'm definitely going to keep writing, no worries!

**Aladdin** – Hello, my friend! Aww, not satisfying, ey? You have high standards I guess. It's gonna take me ages to finish this story, so you'll probably forget the website! In the next few chapters, Legolas will become much more understandable, don't worry!

**Kay50** - Hey Elaria's not exactly a helpless maiden now is she? Well, if she is, it won't be for long!

**Dunthonwen** - Thank you! Sorry for making you wait the past few months, but I promise from now on that I'll update sooner! But yes, I do have a perfectly good reason for the wait - I was studying for a very important set of exams! You wanted me to update in a few days? You crazy? You know how long it takes to write one chapter? The best I can do is weekly! We'll have to see from now on...

**Latin4ever93** - At first you started reading it and then? Did a bit of your review get cut out? Were you saying that you didn't like the story at first but then it grew on you? I'm just a bit confused...

**J-squeegy-tikiman** - (Interesting nickname!) Yes, this story is going places! Um... my sister is older than Skye and is thus annoying in different ways than her, but I would say Skye is more annoying! Thanks for the suggestion, but the thing is... I really don't want to spoil the last movie for myself by reading a summary and anyway, I'm not following the books - this is basically my own version, so it doesn't actually matter what happened in the last book. Oh don't worry about Elaria's fighting ability, you'll see what happens! Ah yes, but who says great things always have to happen on the battle field? I'm glad you liked Merry's speech!

**legless (da 1 and only)** - You have such a bad memory! Hey it's actually been just a month or so, not 6 that I haven't updated in! I realise now that Aragorn's speech was a bit too short, but oh well, what can we do? Ahem, you should have been studying? Shame on you! Actually come to think of it... I'm writing this reply when I'm supposed to be studying, hypocrite I know...

**Munsje** - Glad you don't mind me writing my own ending! Hmm... I'm sure Tolkien knew what he was doing when he decided that Faramir should be captured - it's because of a law, isn't it?


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** As per usual.

**Authoress' Note:** There have been a few complaints at my speed (or lack thereof) in updating - I apologise profusely for the long wait, but I simply lost the inspiration to write for awhile! If you want to know when the next chapter is going to come out, check my blog (link can be found in info) where I'll write regularly about my progress. Feel free to email me as well! Well, I'll shut up now so you can read...

**Chapter 9**

Elaria blinked and gave Gandalf a look that clearly showed she thought he was going senile. It wasn't quite the reaction the wizard had been expecting.

"Gandalf?" she said tentatively. "Um..."

There was an awkward silence.

"Have you been getting enough rest lately?" Skye asked slowly.

Obviously, Elaria's sister had been thinking the same thing she had.

"Rest assured, I have not lost my mind," Gandalf said defensively while looking at the confused, somewhat patronising faces surrounding him. "Elaria is an Elf and always has been."

"Alas, it seems _I_ am the one who is lost..." said a perplexed Aragorn.

"There is no need to be, Aragorn. As I just explained, sometimes, people are born in the wrong place or time. Elaria is one such being. However, due to the world she entered instead, she was born in the wrong form as well, and brought up accordingly. In essence, she is Elvish in nature, not in nurture," Gandalf said.

"You speak with a shadow on your tongue," Gimli said gruffly. "A simpler answer would not be unappreciated by the more uh, ignorant members present, like, hmm... Legolas!"

"I understood Gandalf perfectly fine," Legolas said coolly with a hint of amusement. "Perhaps, Master Dwarf, it is _you_ who have not fully comprehended what our friend is trying to say?"

"I was not finished in any case, Legolas," Gandalf said, effectively ending the argument before it could even begin. "Elaria is an Elf who grew up looking and behaving like a human, for the world she was born into was dominated by Men. Once in the right environment, that is Middle-earth, her true physical self emerged. Over time, the same will happen with her spiritual self. Then she shall know who she truly is."

Elaria had thought that nothing could possibly surprise her anymore, but now? It felt as though she had been living a lie for all these years. Her old identity had been replaced by this new, unfamiliar one and she didn't know how to fit it into her sense of self.

Skye was equally stunned; the sister she had annoyed and harassed her whole life was actually from a race which only existed in fiction. Skye felt as though she had been cheated and deceived, by a family member no less. A familiar figure who she had thought she knew so well had turned out to be a total stranger.

"I can't be an Elf," Elaria protested after a long silence. "I'm nothing like one. I can't walk or talk like they do... I'm no good at singing or dancing. I completely failed at archery. I can see and hear better than when I was on Earth, but not enough to make me an Elf. I think you got the wrong girl, Gandalf."

"Elves are not born knowing how to sing or wield a bow, Elaria. They must learn and train and practise, just as Men do. However, they have an advantage over Men due to a natural aptitude for certain skills. You have the same faculty to become just as capable as any Elf - your abilities only have to be developed further."

Elaria's mind reeled. Was Gandalf serious? Could she really become a great archer, a wonderful singer, a graceful dancer? Did she really have the genes, the gifts, the facilities to become a true Elf? Or was he just insane? There was, after all, more to Elves than just their skills and talents...

"But Gandalf... What about Elvish history? Their customs, their laws? I know nothing about their background, what makes them who they are. How can I become one of them? I don't even know if I believe you. I may look like an Elf, but I still feel like a human. Are you sure I'm actually an Elf? How do you even know?" Elaria demanded heatedly.

The benefits of becoming an Elf had crossed her mind more than once in the past. She had thought it would be so cool to be able to see far into the distance, walk on snow and fight with grace and strength. That was fantasy though, and this was reality, a reality where she was not an Elf but not a human either. She felt like she had to make a choice - remain human, but miss out on the experience of a lifetime, or become an Elf and lose the only world she had ever known. She had never imagined such a decision would be expected of her.

"My source shall remain a mystery for now, but I swear on my life that you are a real Elf, and as long as you remain in Middle-earth, you shall become more and more like one with each passing day," the wizard replied solemnly.

"Does that mean if I went back home.. I would become human again? I would look like I did before?" asked Elaria.

"Yes, although you shall always remain an Elf in spirit," Gandalf answered. "However, is that what you wish? To return to your own world?"

"Yes... but no," Elaria replied thoughtfully. "This has been an amazing adventure, but... I will give it all up at once, if the only opportunity to go back is presented to me now."

"It is both fortunate and unfortunate for you then, that I do not have the power to send you back home. However, though fate may play a role, you must decide your own path," said Gandalf.

_Does that mean I can go home when I want to?_ thought Elaria. _But how? I got here through the silver butterfly, but to get back, I-_

"What about me?" Skye asked suddenly, interrupting Elaria's thoughts. "Am I part of this? Do _I_ have a choice?"

"Decisions and choices are not always the same thing," was Gandalf's cryptic reply.

"Why can't we get a straight answer from you, old man?" Skye said forcefully, before storming out of the room.

The outburst startled everyone, even Elaria. It was uncharacteristic for Skye to get angry so quickly, let alone be so rude to a person far older than she was. Perhaps Skye was just reacting badly to the recent news.

"I have to go after her," she said hurriedly, already rising out of her chair.

"We will talk more later," Gandalf said, making no attempt to stop her from rushing out of the room.

Elaria flew past the startled guards standing in the hallway, not really knowing which direction to go. Luckily, she bumped into the Hobbits, who told her that Skye had been heading towards the guest bedrooms.

"She seemed very upset!" Merry shouted to Elaria's retreating back. "What happened in there?"

Elaria ran up the flight of stairs she had descended that morning. She sprinted down the corridor, trying to remember which room was Skye's. A maid, polishing a statue nearby, helpfully pointed out the door. With her heart beating fast, half out of fear, half out of exertion, Elaria knocked tentatively. The door slowly opened and she entered carefully, not knowing what to expect.

"Skye?" she ventured at the same time her sister said, "Elaria?"

They looked at each other, and burst out laughing. It helped to ease Elaria's tension and made her realise how ridiculous her worrying about Skye had been. Elaria had thought that Skye would do something drastic, possibly putting herself or others into danger. However, Skye seemed to have calmed down now, accepting the facts in the only way that she could - with humour.

"An Elf, ey?" Skye said slyly. "Guess that means your dream to get with Legolas will come true."

"Will you quit going on about Legolas? Just because I'm an Elf doesn't mean he's automatically going to fall in love with me." Elaria rolled her eyes, and then said haughtily, "Who says I want to anyway?"

"Actually, you're right," Skye said unexpectedly. "He gets quite grumpy and he's not exactly the most open person. But as long as he's good looking, right?"

"That's so shallow," Elaria said disapprovingly. "Looks aren't the most important thing..."

"You say that now, but what about last month?" Skye challenged Elaria. "You were all 'Legolas is sooo cute'!"

"Yeah, but that was Orlando Bloom wearing a wig and it was just a stupid crush! I never thought I would actually ever get to meet him. It was all a daydream before... But now that I've met the real Legolas, it's different - he's not like I would have imagined him to be. He's basically a stranger with the same name and face... and I have to think of him in those terms..." Elaria said, pacing the room.

"No need to give me a whole book on the subject..." Skye muttered, seating herself on the king sized bed which took up half the room.

"As if he's a new person I've just met," Elaria continued, as though she hadn't heard what Skye had just said. "It doesn't really matter if I liked Legolas before or not - it's whether I like him now or not that you can tease me about... And I'm not sure if I do. Part of liking someone is because of the way they look, yes, but personality counts for a lot too, and I don't really know him at all..."

Skye yawned in an exaggerated manner, but to no avail. Elaria was on a roll and she wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"How can I even consider getting together with him, anyway?" Elaria asked out loud, ignoring Skye's pointed looks. "He's Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood! And I'm this, this... Elf who was a human in a different world! I don't even know if I'm allowed to do anything like chasing after other Elves while I'm in Middle-earth. What am I even doing here? To find out I'm actually an Elf? What about you then?"

Skye, who had moved onto studying her nails, looked up and blinked.

"Me?" she said stupidly. "What about me?"

"Why are _you_ here? Is it because you're my sister?" Elaria rounded on Skye as though the girl should know all the answers.

"Am I even really your sister?" Skye queried softly.

"Oh, Skye," Elaria sighed, flopping down on the bed next to her. "Of course you are. I've grown up with you. We have the same parents..."

"Hmm, I guess... I'll always think of you as my older sis anyway - even if you had turned into an Orc," said Skye with a serious expression on her face.

"Really?" Elaria asked, touched.

"As if!" Skye said, screwing her face up in disgust. "I wouldn't be able to stand looking at anything so ugly!"

"Why you little..."

Elaria grabbed one of the pillows on the bed and began hitting a giggling Skye with it. This started a furious pillow fight, which sent feathers flying into the air, enveloping the pair in a cloud of white fluff. Of course, Faramir chose to appear at that precise moment. He burst out laughing at the comical sight, startling the two sisters enough for them to drop their 'weapons'.

Feeling absolutely mortified, Elaria stepped quickly off the bed and pretended to fix the sheets up, studiously avoiding the man's eyes. Skye jumped to the ground cheerfully, obviously not embarrassed in the slightest.

"The Halflings told me that I would find the two of you here," Faramir began, barely concealing the amusement in his voice. "I am about to start the first sword training session. Would you care to accompany me?"

"Sure!" Skye said brightly. "Elaria could use some pointers."

"Skye..." Elaria sighed.

"What?" Skye blinked innocently at her sister. "Lead the way Fam... er... Fan..."

"Faramir," Elaria supplied helpfully.

"Yeah, that," Skye said dismissively.

Faramir, who looked pleased that Elaria remembered his name, led them out of the room and in the opposite direction than they had gone that morning.

"We are going down to a clearing not too far from this building," he explained. "However, it is not easy to find - one must know which path to take. There is no reason to fe-"

"Merry! Pippin!" Skye interrupted, suddenly racing ahead.

"I arranged to meet the Hobbits at the front door," said a surprised Faramir. "It looks like they went the wrong way."

"I told you that was the back door, Pip!" Faramir and Elaria heard Merry saying as they neared the small group. "You never listen to me!"

"It was an easy mistake to make," Pippin said defensively. "All the doors look the same in here."

Merry stuck his tongue out at Pip then quickly exited the castle before the other Hobbit could do anything back to him. Following the Hobbit outside, they found themselves on the edge of an open forest. There were no defined paths, yet Faramir lead them on confidently, steadily winding his way through the woods. Soon, the trees had thinned out enough for the clearing to become visible. Elaria spied about a dozen young boys milling about, although she doubted the others had spotted them yet. They were still a fair distance away, and it was only due to her improved eyesight that she could see that far.

"Mushrooms!" Skye exclaimed, coming to a halt.

"Where?" Merry asked, looking around eagerly.

"Not gonna tell you," Skye said cheekily, before running off at top speed.

Elaria sighed as the Hobbits started chasing her sister for the location of the non-existent vegetables. Faramir noticed her shaking her head in exasperation and smiled gently.

"What a character that girl is," he said, watching her spinning in circles. "She is so full of life, that one cannot help feeling the same way."

His smile widened as he remembered the scene he had accidentally witnessed just minutes ago.

"Judging by the situation I found the two of you in, it seems I am not the only one affected by her attitude," he said in an amused tone.

Elaria flushed with embarrassment at his keen glance. Faramir, sensing her discomfort, hurried to reassure her.

"Oh, there is no need to be ashamed - it is refreshing to see such exuberance in a maiden," he said as he stepped nimbly over a fallen log.

Elaria didn't know how to respond so she remained silent. She wasn't used to meeting such eloquent and charming guys, or rather, men.

"What region do you come from, Elaria...?" Faramir paused and gave her a questioning look, obviously waiting for her to supply a last name.

"Elaria... Silvertongue," she blurted out.

Nobody had asked her for her surname during this whole adventure, let alone her background - partly due to the mystery that surrounded her, and partly because she and Skye had decided to keep it a secret. The only people they had told the whole truth to were the Fellowship, minus the Hobbits, who would find out themselves eventually.

In the meantime, she would have to lie about herself, or rather, make up a lot of things. The last name she had thought up seemed appropriate, as she would literally have to have a 'silver tongue'. It sounded Elvish as well, or at least she hoped so. Faramir seemed to accept it either way, for he repeated his question again, only this time with her full name.

"I come from Rivendell," she replied, silently praying that all Elves from that region shared Arwen's and Elrond's dark looks.

"Rivendell?" Faramir started in surprise.

Elaria crossed her fingers mentally, praying that she wouldn't be caught out. Faramir just looked away though, grimacing in pain.

"A few seasons ago, did a man called... a man from this city arrive there?" he asked in an offhand manner, though his true feelings were betrayed by his tense posture.

"I was not... present at that time," she said truthfully. "I know about his... what happened to him. I'm sorry..."

They lapsed into silence for the rest of the short trip to the clearing. Faramir was obviously still grieving for his brother and Elaria didn't really know what to say. Though she may have felt like she knew Boromir, it was actually just an illusion created by a movie screen. The characters themselves did not really exist; they had only been brought temporarily to life by the actors.

However, in the world she had entered, they were _alive_. Everything that had been written by Tolkien was real. Middle-earth, its geography, its history and its population all existed. The characters weren't just words on paper or people in a film - they were living, breathing beings, who had distinct personalities and thoughts and reactions.

The author of the "Lord of the Rings" had established this world, 'played God' in a sense. However, his 'invention' seemed to have taken on a life of its own, meaning that it could function independently, just like Earth. Tolkien had created these individuals who had evolved from simple outlines to fully developed entities. These same people had in turn given way to more generations, expanding their universe into a complex, automatic network.

Faramir was no less of a living being than she was. There was much more to him than what Tolkien had written. His appearance, his nature and his life history were all real. The pain he had experienced due to his brother's death was genuine. So while Elaria did not feel the same acute sense of sorrow Faramir did, she was still sympathetic and saddened about Boromir's fate.

The two walked into the clearing despondently, contrasting with the enthusiasm of the group gathered there. The boys to be trained ranged in age from twelve to fifteen, though when gathered together, even the oldest would revert to the childish antics of one who was much younger. Add to this the natural mischievousness of the Hobbits and Skye's liveliness, and you got the out of control cocktail of youthful energy that was awaiting the pair.

Elaria blinked in surprise, and even Faramir looked taken aback. However, he quickly pulled himself together, and in a matter of minutes, had the unruly mob standing in three straight lines in front of him. Elaria was rather impressed; Faramir's authority was more formidable than she had realised. She stood at the side with the Hobbits and her sister; since they had had some basic training, they could miss out on this lesson.

As Faramir commenced the sword training, Elaria noticed Skye eyeing some of the participants, particularly Aragorn's cousin who they had met earlier. Estragon, for his part, was also sneaking glances at Skye, hoping he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of her. He had found out her name off his best friend. Isidore was always one to make a new friend, and had just walked straight up to her. Estragon very much wished he had that sort of courage.

He glanced at his friend to see Isidore listening intently to Faramir. Realising he should be doing the same, he tried to ignore the girl with the unusual hair and concentrate on the teacher's words instead. He soon lost himself in the lesson, forgetting about everything except the sword in his hand. It was only when he beat Isidore in a little one-on-one match, and heard people clapping around him, that he came back to reality. He grinned, thinking he had done exceptionally well for his first training session. He looked towards Skye, but she was busy talking with that dark-haired Elf, Elaria, if he remembered correctly. Just his luck that she had missed seeing his triumphant victory.

What Estragon didn't realise was that Skye had actually witnessed the whole thing and had started a conversation with her sister a split second before he had turned to her. Life is full of coincidences like this one, seemingly happening at random. There is still a reason for every event that occurs, however obscure and hidden it might be. This particular one would have far reaching consequences which no one present could foresee or prepare for. They would continue on with their lives, blissfully unaware of the currents governing their existence.

"Do you think he likes me?" Skye whispered, glancing furtively at Estragon.

"I don't think so... He hasn't paid that much attention to you," Elaria said thoughtfully.

Elaria felt she was being quite gracious to Skye, especially after all her sister had said about Legolas and Faramir. Thinking of the latter, Elaria glanced at him to find he was watching her, although he looked away as soon as their eyes met. Faramir was quite handsome, but she thought he was a little too old for her. _What about Legolas?_ a voice inside her head asked before she could stop it. _He's a few thousand years old, isn't he?_

Right on cue, the object of her thoughts strode into the clearing. Even Elaria, with her new Elf ears, had not heard him approaching. He made a beeline for Faramir who had started walking towards Elaria and Skye only moments before.

"Gandalf told me you would be here," were Legolas' first words. "I have come to take over the duty of training Elaria and Skye."

Faramir, angry at the lack of a proper greeting and the cold tone Legolas was using, glared at the Elf, who returned the look just as forcefully. The tense staring match continued for much longer than necessary. It seemed neither party had any intention of giving in. Faramir backed down first though, wrenching himself away from the icy blue eyes of the Prince of Mirkwood.

"The word of a Wizard is stronger than the will of a mere Man," he stated in a cool voice, before turning to his young students once more.

Legolas smiled briefly, before beckoning the two sisters to follow him. Skye started skipping alongside the Elf, chattering about the sword lesson she had just witnessed, while Elaria trailed behind them, feeling a little confused. It was as though some kind of war had been fought and won over her, by Legolas no less. Yet she wasn't quite sure whether she should be pleased about this or not.

Elaria didn't think the interest that Legolas had in her was of a romantic nature, despite what Skye might think. His general behaviour put her in the mind of a wolf. He was fiercely protective of Aragorn, the alpha male, indulgent towards Skye and the Hobbits, mere pups, and joked around with Gimli, who was of the same status as him. He got possessive and jealous over her, as though she was the prime female, and if she associated with any males below a certain standard, the rank of the whole pack would decrease. The analogy seemed quite appropriate, although it still didn't account for everything.

"Owww!"

Legolas and Skye both turned around and saw Elaria with her left shoe off, rubbing her foot and scowling. It was obvious she had somehow managed to hurt herself in the relatively flat and treeless plain they were travelling across.

"I... there was a rock!" Elaria said defensively at the look on Legolas' face.

Her face burning with embarrassment, she put her shoe back on, pointedly ignoring her sister's giggles. _Elf, schmelf..._ she thought to herself. _I'm still as clumsy as ever!_

"Well, if there's one thing you do have, it's good timing at least," Skye snickered. "Legolas says he was going to train us right here, so we would have had to stop anyway."

The Elf in question dropped to the ground and opened the cloth he had been carrying to reveal two long swords. He handed one to Elaria who took a moment to admire the intricate designs on the scabbard, before unsheathing it in a smooth, easy motion. Skye accepted the other sword, but unlike her sister, she didn't bother looking at the case it was kept in. She was more interested in its contents, almost dropping the sword in her eagerness.

"It's so shiny," Skye said in a childish manner, causing Elaria to roll her eyes.

"That is because it's new," Legolas said shortly. "Gandalf had these swords specially crafted for the two of you."

Elaria examined her distorted reflection on the surface of the sword, then looked at her sister in the same questioning manner. Were they really important enough to deserve custom made weapons? What plans could Gandalf possibly have for them?

"It's not as though I don't appreciate it, but... why?" Elaria asked Legolas. "Why has Gandalf given us these brand new swords?"

"Yeah, now I feel guilty for yelling at him," Skye said meekly.

"When you train in the art of swordplay, you are training the sword as well. A sword remembers - its past battles, the blood it has shed... They are all in its memory. A weapon is only as good as the one who wields it. To be a truly accomplished warrior, you must know your sword and your sword must know you. The will and strength of both the fighter and the blade combine to bring down a foe. A sword belonging to one person is uncomfortable with another, and so it cannot perform to its full capacity. Your swords, on the other hand, are unused; they are like wild animals which must be tamed so their power can be harnessed. When you reach your true potential, a powerful force will have been created. Yet this can only be achieved by working in harmony with your blade."

The unfocused look in Legolas' eyes cleared as he returned from whichever higher nirvana he had reached. Skye was looking rather impressed at the speech he had just given, contrasting to Elaria's disappointment. Legolas hadn't really answered her question properly and he seemed to know it, judging by the way he was avoiding her eyes. Why was nobody willing to explain to them why Middle-earth needed Skye and her so much?

Legolas unsheathed his own sword hurriedly, obviously wanting to avoid any more awkward questions. Elaria brightened up as he flexed his wrist and twirled the blade around. The bow and arrow was clearly not his only specialty when it came to weapons. She jumped a little as Skye suddenly dug an elbow into her side.

"Ouch," hissed Elaria. "What was that for?"

"Just a little friendly reminder of our bet," Skye said with a sweet smile.

Rather than annoy her, Skye's comment had the effect of motivating Elaria. She paid close attention to Legolas as he went over the basics with them again, listening carefully to his instructions and copying his actions dutifully. As they began to cover some new moves, Legolas appeared to visibly relax, his usual cold demeanour giving way to a warmer, sincere manner.

Once again, the lesson ended with a mock battle between the two sisters. Elaria was determined to show Legolas she wasn't _completely_ hopeless. She attacked Skye with rather more force than was necessary. However, the younger girl was not going to be beaten that easily. Legolas smiled, something he didn't do very often. The intense looks of concentration on his students' faces as they parried back and forth were amusing. He had witnessed few fights between Elves and Humans, let alone between two females of each race and such fierce ones at that.

"Aha!" cried Elaria as she finally overcame Skye's defences. "I win!"

Skye scowled at Elaria who grinned in return, feeling the strong urge to do a happy dance. However, she didn't think that would go down very well with Legolas. Faramir seemed to like that kind of spirit in a female, but Legolas, well... she highly doubted it.

If Elaria had asked Legolas himself about this, she would have been greatly surprised at his answer. That was just how life worked though; dramatic irony was taken to the extreme, with few people knowing the whole story.

"I believe we are through with swords for today," said a satisfied Legolas. "Archery comes next, but first, I judge a respite for lunch would be more than welcome."

"Amen to that!" cried a famished Skye to the great puzzlement of the Mirkwood Elf.

They trooped back to the castle and took their meal with the rest of their friends, save Aragorn, who was simply too busy to sit down and eat at his leisure. On top of the everyday matters involved in running a large city, he also had a great war to prepare for and all his thoughts were bent towards this one cause. His own needs came second to the defence of Middle-earth.

"Alas, that wretched man will work himself to the bone!" Gimli had lamented on discovering their party was missing one.

"There is little cause to worry, Master Dwarf," Gandalf had replied calmly. "Aragorn is far stronger than what mere flesh and bone dictates."

To Elaria's consternation, Faramir had been invited to make up for Aragorn's absence. However, any fears about his behaviour were quickly placated by his impeccable table manners. He was even civil to Legolas, earning a measure of grudging respect from the Elf. It was a pleasant meal in general, but all too soon, Legolas was leading Elaria and Skye away from the palace to the practice grounds, clutching the new archery sets that Gandalf had presented to them.

It was early in the afternoon, yet there were no other archers in sight. Elaria wondered if Legolas had reserved the grounds especially for them. _Maybe he thinks our arrows might fly around everywhere and hit innocent people_, Elaria mused. Then she remembered that she couldn't get her arrow to go more than a few metres and Skye could practically hit a bulls-eye. _Or then again, maybe not..._

Legolas stopped and reached into his quiver, handing each girl two oddly crafted leather articles.

"What are these?" asked Skye curiously, turning them over in her hands.

"One is an arm guard and the other is a shooting glove," he explained. "They protect the fingers of the hand that draws the arrow back and the forearm of the other from the backlash of the bowstring. Wear them like this."

He demonstrated with his own equipment, and then waited patiently for them to do likewise. Once they were ready, he seemed to transform before their very eyes, taking on the air of a drill sergeant, or more correctly a university professor, as he embarked on what could only be called Archery 101.

The lectures, including "Your Bow and You", "Art in Arrows" and "Quiver This", left Elaria feeling like her brain was going to explode with all the new information it was being force-fed. The tutorials came next – How to Run Safely with a Loaded Bow, How to Strap a Quiver on Your Back – followed by demonstrations of correct technique and to top it all off, endless repetitions of everything they had just been shown. Through all this, they had yet to fire a single arrow.

Finally, they were allowed to actually _shoot_ with their new weapons. Each girl lined up in front of her respective target and... _THUNK!_ Skye promptly hit a bulls-eye.

"Woot woot!" Skye hollered triumphantly.

Elaria gazed mournfully at her own arrow, which was resting a few metres short of the board. This attempt had been much better than any of her previous ones, but it still wasn't good enough. Not for her and certainly not for the Elf she was supposed to be.

As she went to retrieve her arrow, Elaria tried to come up with a plausible reason for her inability to grasp archery. Here she was, with keen eyes and ears of elven-nature, unable to hit anywhere remotely near the target, while young, _human_ Skye was going around hitting bulls-eyes!

There were so many different reasons why she had to succeed. She felt a need to prove herself, not only as an Elf but also as a female. On top of that, she was determined to beat her sister in the future archery match and sword fight they had made a bet on. Though she didn't want to admit it, there was also the underlying motive of impressing a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed gorgeous specimen of an Elf...

"Hey, sis!" Skye shouted, waving a hand in the air.

While Elaria had been ambling slowly across the field, her sister had already managed to salvage and pack her own equipment.

"Legolas says I can go back now, but you can't, sucked in. See ya!"

With that, Skye dashed off, her bow and quiver of arrows secured firmly to her back as Legolas had so diligently taught them.

The two remaining gazed after her until she disappeared from view, then turned to look at each other. Silence reigned, during which Elaria tried to suppress her rising excitement. She was going to be alone, with Legolas of all peop- er, Elves.

The Elf in question, however, appeared to be unfazed by the prospect of having Elaria as his sole company. He was after all, only supposed to be training her, and train her he did. He spent a good half hour correcting her on every little thing she was doing wrong, as arrow after arrow failed to mark the board.

Elaria was just lining up her next shot, when Legolas said something that caught her entirely off guard.

"Gandalf's tidings seemed to surprise you greatly," he commented in an offhand manner.

It took a moment for it to register that he was actually talking _to_ her, not _at_ her for once. _What a nice change,_ thought a pleased Elaria.

"You seemed to be just as surprised as I was," she replied, relaxing her stiff grip on the bow.

"That may be so," Legolas agreed thoughtfully. "Yet there was also a sense of relief, and though I am loath to admit it, even something akin to guilt..."

Before she could fully comprehend what was happening, Legolas had taken one of her hands in his, and was now gazing intently into her eyes.

"Forgive me, Elaria," he said. "For I did not realise how wrongly I have been treating you."

"Wh-What do you mean?" she stammered, taken aback more by his bold actions than by his words.

"Your lack of skill with the bow and arrow caused me to believe you were the most incompetent Elf I had ever met. I did profess that you had earned my respect, yet only on the grounds of the quickness of your mind, little else. I still regarded you as an unnecessary burden."

Elaria blushed bitterly. He had thought she was 'incompetent' and a 'burden', huh?

"To learn that you were not a true Elf... Alas, many things were made clear to me," Legolas continued. "Like how ill my behaviour towards you was... Oh, how could I ever redeem myself in your eyes?"

Elaria opened her mouth to voice an answer, but Legolas plunged on heedlessly.

"And then, a solution came to me... I should commit myself to this cause: To teach the customs and lore of my folk to Elaria Silvertongue, the newly found elven-maid."

Wincing slightly at her fake full name (Faramir had casually revealed it at lunch), Elaria was nevertheless touched by his proposal. She had come to recognise how much value was placed on honour among Men and Elves. Pride may come before a fall, but humility was always at hand to catch you.

"Well then, you'll certainly find a willing student in me," she said firmly, before smiling winningly at the other Elf.

_This promises to be the start of a beautiful relationship,_ thought Elaria happily.

---

**Authoress' Note:**

I can't believe I've finally finished writing this chapter! Very, very sorry about the long wait! The length makes up for it, though right?

I've already written a romantic scene from a future chapter (between Elaria and a certain Elf) and it seems a shame to just leave it lying there, so I thought I would set up a little competition for at least one lucky reader! If you're interested in taking part, tell me in an email or review - if there's enough interest, I'll post up details in a week or so.

If your question hasn't been answered below, check my info for some SFAQs (Semi Frequently Asked Questions).

Thanks heaps to the following people for reviewing:

**MaxMyu**, **Ryuu-Youkai**, **iloveorlandobloom**, **Sayanna The Rover** (in Australia, McDonalds is shortened to 'maccas' when referred to casually), **legless** (oh lots more Legolas to come!), **Lady Undomiel**, **T-RY1**, **Rohi**, **Lobo Diablo Lone Wolf**, **Yin Yang demon**, **ElvenStar5**, **Latin4ever93**, **KokoAstra**, **Kibun**, **Dunthonwen**, **Crystal Snowflakes**, **Cute-Kitty**, **tbiris**, **Krista**, **biTzY**, **Kage Miko** (Skye's not an Elf, neither are their parents!), **Aladdin** (glad you finally remembered the website!), **Lightning Rain**, **Lady Phoenix Slytherin**, **Lady Light**, **Kitty Tigri, The TMCT** and **Kyandoru**.

Don't hesitate to review again! Do you want individual replies to reviews? I did them before and I'll continue to do it if you want. In the meantime, while you're waiting for me to update, have a look at my website and my blog (links in author's info).


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Some dude called J.R.R. Tolkien owns Elaria, Skye, Estragon and Amleth. I own everything else ... Okay, okay, so I lied, sue me! Er, on second thoughts, don't...

**Authoress' Note: **My sincerest apologies for making everyone wait more than a year for an update. All I have to say in my defence is that university totally sidetracked me. I hope the length of this chapter as well as my new website will make up for it. To make sure something like this doesn't happen again, I've got myself a LiveJournal. I'll be updating regularly with my progress, so go straight there if you're wondering when the next chapter will be out.

A big thank you to **Telmerethiel**, once just a reviewer, now my new beta reader. You've made it much easier for me with your encouraging words :)

Make sure to check my profile for the links to my website and LJ. Again, very sorry for testing your patience, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 10**

Over the course of the following week, when Legolas was not helping with the plans for the upcoming war, he could usually be found with Elaria, training her on the practice grounds or discussing Elvish customs in the library. If he thought no one noticed how much time they spent together, he was very much mistaken. People certainly did notice and some, like Aragorn and Faramir, were more than a little concerned, though for very different reasons. Gandalf seemed to be the only one who was actually pleased with the whole arrangement.

This didn't bother Elaria much. She was more concerned with improving her accuracy with a bow and trying to get her tongue around the tricky syllables that made up the language of the Elves. Or rather, _languages_, what with Quenya and Sindarin, and who knew what else. Elvish history, society, songs, legends, runes... There was a lot more to Elves than Elaria had expected. Yet she was determined to learn it all.

With Elaria thus occupied, Skye found herself alone, and had soon become bored and restless. That is, until she was recruited by Aragorn as a messenger, along with Merry, Pippin and Aragorn's cousin, Estragon. This suited her perfectly. In between bursts of dashing from one location to another, she could get up to mischief with the Hobbits while chatting up a storm with a now much bolder Estragon. They were friends now, but both were too young and inexperienced to make an attempt at progressing any further.

As for Aragorn, Gandalf's arrival had solved a major obstacle in his war plans. The wizard had the perfect tool to make communication between Gondor and other distant cities possible - the Eagles of the Mountains, swift, mighty birds who could bear the weight of a man on their backs. In this way, messages were sent out to possible allies, and though many of the replies received were in the negative, enough interest was shown to indicate that they would have a formidable army in the end.

Most importantly, the Men of Rohan had vouched their support for the cause. Théoden, King of the Riddermark, hadn't come to this decision easily, but in the end, he had known it was the honourable thing to do. Anyone who stood on the same side as you was a friend, despite what past relations might have to say about it. There was also the added motive to repay the personal debt he owed Aragorn for his aid during the Battle of Helm's Deep. The King of Gondor thus found himself with a powerful ally he could truly count on.

Faramir had been successfully reinstated as Captain of the White City. However, he found the position a lot more demanding than when he had last held it. Not only did he have to follow a never ending list of orders from his superior, he was also spending a few hours each day coaching the young men of the city (along with two Hobbits and a girl) to parry, thrust and block with aged swords scavenged from the armoury. This left him little free time to pursue Elaria more actively than he had done so far. He could only look on helplessly as her friendship with Legolas blossomed.

With endless patience and a quiet enthusiasm for the topics he was discussing, Legolas proved to be an excellent teacher. Yet he never resorted to the usual behaviour of one who held this role. He didn't treat her like she was a clueless infant, or scold or yell at her when she made mistakes. Nor did he treat her as just a student. There was no professional barrier to prevent him from also being her friend. Both were content to remain at this stage of their relationship. Yet that would all change, in only a matter of days.

On this particular morning though, they were oblivious to anything other than the present, and a future no further than the coming evening. They were putting in an hour or two of archery practice before Legolas had to be back by Aragorn's side. The King had come to rely on him heavily, and he was especially needed today. The Lords of Rohan were expected to arrive some time in the afternoon, but much had to be done before then.

At the moment, Legolas was sitting on the ground with his legs bent in front of him, his arms resting on his knees. He watched as Elaria held the bow-string taut against her cheek, narrowed her eyes at the target, and in a controlled and precise movement, released her arrow. It whistled through the air and landed with a _thunk_ in the outermost circle of the board.

"Try pulling back further," he suggested, smiling slightly at the annoyed look on her face.

"Sorry, but that's rather hard to do - my strength is nowhere near yours," Elaria grumbled, one hand reaching in the quiver strapped on her back.

Legolas watched silently as she prepared to launch a second arrow.

"Sut naa lle sina re, Elaria?" he asked suddenly in Elvish. (A/N: 'How are you today, Elaria?')

"Amin naa quel," she replied smoothly. (A/N: 'I am good')

This was one of Legolas' many tactics. He would speak to her in Elvish at random, supposedly to get her accustomed to the language outside of formal lessons. It made sense though, to put her in a situation where she actually had to think for herself rather than just copy what he said. It would still be a long time before she was fluent though.

"Lle quena I'lambe tel' Eldalie?" he continued. (A/N: 'Do you speak elvish?')

Elaria had to smile at that. What was the chance of someone asking her _that_ question?

"Uma," she replied with a straight face. (A/N: 'Yes')

She raised her bow again when he didn't ask anything else. Refocusing her aim, she carefully released the string. _Score!_ Elaria thought happily as the arrow landed near the bulls-eye. She turned to Legolas, smiling in delight, and found him looking at her intently.

"Lle naa vanima," he said. (A/N: 'You are beautiful')

Elaria's grin faded slightly. Apparently Legolas wasn't done with the Elvish lesson.

"Lle rangwa amin?" Legolas asked, his eyes still trained on her. (A/N: 'Do you understand me?')

"N'uma," she replied, slightly annoyed. (A/N: 'No')

He did this sometimes, speaking to her in Elvish using words she didn't know. He never taught her what they meant either, yet it always seemed like he wanted her so desperately to understand. But how could she if he didn't explain properly?

Legolas sighed at the look of irritation on Elaria's face. It was one he saw every time he tried to speak about his admiration for her. That was only because he lacked the courage to ever tell her in anything other than his native tongue, a language she could not fully comprehend yet. Perhaps that would change in time...

"Take up your bow again, Elaria," he said, looking away from her. "Elvish can always come later."

Elaria huffed, but did as she was told. _Will Legolas ever cease to be a mystery?_ she wondered, as she absentmindedly shot an arrow.

"Elaria, you hit the centre!"

"Huh?"

---

"Let me get this straight... you got a bulls eye when you weren't even looking at the target?"

Elaria looked around furtively, and then nodded slightly.

"That is bloody hilarious!" Skye shouted in mirth, causing several people around them to glance at her sharply.

The girl laughed uproariously for a whole minute, before quieting down to a mild fit of giggles, much to the relief of her sister and the surrounding crowd.

"Trust you to do something that stupid..." Skye said, shaking her head in disbelief. "What did Legolas say?"

"Well, he was much nicer about it than you, that's for sure," Elaria said stiffly. "But I know he secretly found it really funny as well."

"How?" asked an interested Skye.

"You know that look he gets when he insults Gimli? How his whole face goes blank, but his top lip twitches slightly? Well, he had that blank expression on his face and his mouth was twitching a lot."

"My, aren't we playing such close attention to Legolas' lips," Skye said slyly.

"Oh grow up," Elaria said, willing herself not to blush.

"Never," Skye declared. "I will stay young and beautiful forever!"

"Drama queen," her sister muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, not as though it's actually going to happen anyway," Skye grumbled. "I'm not the Elf here, remember?"

Elaria frowned and looked away. Mortality was one issue she didn't want to think about yet. It was simple really - she was immortal, Skye wasn't. What could they do about it? They would lose each other in the end. Already, they were drifting apart, too different now to stay together for long. Earth would always be Skye's home - she would return some day, with or without her older sister.

"Hello, Elaria. Are you listening to me?"

Elaria blinked and focused on the hand waving in front of her face.

"What? What did you say?" she asked the owner of said hand.

"Aragorn wants us to come to the gates," Skye said patiently. "Guess we're important enough to meet these horse people, huh?"

"You mean the Rohirrim," Elaria said automatically. "The Horse-lords of Rohan."

"Okaay," Skye said slowly. "You scare me sometimes, you know... Well, at least it shows Legolas is doing a good job."

Elaria shrugged and refrained from pointing out that Legolas was mostly teaching her about Elves, not the other races inhabiting Middle-earth.

"Come on, let's go," Skye said eagerly, tugging on her sister's sleeve.

Elaria was half-dragged by Skye all the way to the front of the city, who dumped her next to Legolas before making a beeline to Aragorn's cousin, Estragon, and his best friend, Isidore.

"Vedui' Elaria," Legolas said pleasantly, inclining his head slightly. (A/N: 'Greetings Elaria')

"Vedui'," she returned. (A/N: 'Greetings')

She looked around at the small group gathered near the Gates of Gondor. She could see all the members of the Fellowship, many of the guards, but not...

"My heart thrills to hear you speak the beautiful language of the Elves," a voice suddenly murmured in her ear.

She turned around, startled, and blushed when she saw who it was. Faramir. Of course.

"Legolas speaks it much better than me," she whispered back.

Faramir glanced at the Elf mentioned and was met with a stony look.

"Somehow, I think not," he said softly.

Elaria stared at the Captain of Gondor, and found, to her mortification, that her cheeks were getting warm. Very warm. Damn, was she really this weak? She wasn't becoming like Skye was she, falling for anything that was remotely male?

Someone cleared their throat loudly. Elaria tore herself away from Faramir's eyes and gave a sigh of relief. Ah, Legolas, her saviour... What? Saviour? Legolas? Since when? Arrgh, what was happening to her?

"I... I'm going to find Skye," she mumbled, and dashed off quickly.

As soon as she saw Skye though, she regretted having run away from Legolas and Faramir. Being caught in the middle of their feud was better than watching her younger sister _flirting_. She looked on with horror as Skye giggled and gazed up at a lovesick Estragon with puppy dog eyes. _Totally_ disgusting. Time for a hasty retreat.

She quickly spun around and ploughed forward blindly. Not looking where she was going, she walked straight into somebody. A very warm and solid somebody to be precise.

"Elaria," the surprised person said. "Manke naa lle autien?" (A/N: 'Where are you going?')

"I don't know," she replied distractedly. "Just away from here."

A pair of strong hands on her shoulders stopped her from escaping.

"Elaria, do you realise you understood me, even though this question has never been asked of you before?"

Elaria looked up at Legolas to find him gazing at her intently. She had never seen him this close up before. What nice eyelashes, he had, so long and fine...

"Gandalf was right - the Elf inside you is beginning to emerge," he continued softly.

Elaria just stared at him without realising she was doing so. The warmth of Legolas' hands enclosed her in what felt like a little bubble and she vaguely hoped he wouldn't let go. He didn't, and lost in their own private sphere in the crowd, they missed the grand entrance of the Rohirrim, the Horse-lords of Rohan.

---

Faramir craned his neck and looked around one more time before giving up. Elaria was nowhere to be seen.

"Probably composing poetry with Legolas," he muttered darkly to himself.

That Elf had given him such a hard stare he'd been forced to stay, leaving that arrogant creature free to chase after Elaria. Why was he always giving way to Legolas? He was the Captain of Gondor after all.

"Time to live up to that title," he sighed as Théoden, King of the Golden Hall, dismounted his horse and approached Aragorn with hands extended.

As the usual courtesies were exchanged, Faramir found himself comparing the two kings. They were both so imposing in their own manner it was hard to say who was the better man. Strength, determination and despair were written in both their faces. It would be a very powerful, though volatile, alliance.

"The Captain of Gondor?" Aragorn motioned for Faramir to step forward. "Here he is, Lord Faramir."

"Well met, Lord Faramir." Théoden shook his hand firmly. "Éowyn, come meet the Captain."

The king beckoned to someone behind him.

"Lady Éowyn is my niece, my late sister's daughter," Théoden explained.

A tall, slender woman with long golden hair approached him demurely and curtsied. Faramir bowed politely and as he straightened up, he met her eyes. What he saw in them proved that she was not as meek as she appeared. There resided a will, stronger than in many men he had encountered, even in the heat of battle. He thought her formidable to behold, and fair, very fair indeed.

His infatuation with Elaria (for that was all it had been) forgotten, he smiled at the beautiful woman, only to find her shining eyes seeking another. The man standing next to him in fact, his master and king. Faramir's joy fled at the intensity of the look she gave Aragorn. He gazed at her sadly, with hurt and jealousy in his heart, but she was not paying any attention. In fact, nobody noticed that Faramir, the Captain of Gondor, had fallen in love with Éowyn, Shield-maiden of Rohan.

---

"I'm getting sick of the sound of trumpets," Skye grumbled, ripping up blades of grass vigorously.

"At least it means more people are coming to help us," Elaria murmured drowsily, lying in the shade near her sister.

"They don't all need an hour long introduction, do they?"

"It only goes on for a few minutes..."

"But when there's someone new arriving every half hour, it can get really repetitive and annoying."

"You mean like you?"

"Shut up." Skye threw her pieces of grass at Elaria.

"Ha, missed me."

"Damn!"

Skye hunted around the base of the tree they were under but couldn't find anything more substantial to use against her sister.

"Where are you going?" Elaria asked, raising her head slightly to see Skye walking away.

"To get more ammo!" Skye called back.

"Give it up," Elaria said, rolling her eyes. "I'm leaving soon anyway."

A disappointed Skye wandered back and collapsed on the ground.

"Still having lessons?" she asked, rolling over onto her side. "Are you that bad at archery?"

"No," Elaria shot back. "It's more about learning to be an Elf."

"Sure," Skye said airily. "I suppose you need all the training you can get if you're gonna challenge me later."

"I thought you forgot about that stupid bet," Elaria groaned. "Do you seriously want to have an archery and sword fighting contest?"

"Yes," Skye said emphatically. "I want to see you serenade Gimli!"

"I suppose I wouldn't mind being carried around all day by you either," Elaria mused.

"Yay, it's still on," Skye cheered.

"You're too competitive for your own good," Elaria sighed.

"Hey, I'm a Leo," her sister said as though this explained everything.

"Star signs don't apply in Middle-earth, you know."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, Legolas said he hadn't heard of them before."

"Hmmph, should have guessed," Skye said, miffed. "What else has Legolas been saying, huh?"

"Oh, some very interesting things," Elaria smirked. "Very interesting indeed."

"I don't want to hear any mushy details, okay," Skye said, covering her ears in alarm.

"No, it's nothing like that," Elaria said, scowling. "It's about Aragorn."

"Phew, that doesn't sound so bad," said a relieved Skye, wiping her brow jokingly. "What is it?"

"Do you know how old he is?" Elaria asked, sitting up suddenly.

"He looks about 40 to me... why?" Skye asked suspiciously.

"Well, you're wrong," replied a beaming Elaria. "He's actually more than 80 years old."

Just as she predicted, Skye blanched, and to Elaria's amusement, started choking. She gave Skye a hearty pat on the back long after the girl had already calmed down.

"Bye Skye," she said sweetly. "Off to meet Legolas now."

Elaria hopped up and sauntered off happily, leaving a fuming Skye behind. It probably didn't reflect on her well that she took such joy in infuriating her sister, but it had put her in a good mood at least. Hot weather usually made her grumpy and irritable.

"Legolas," she called out brightly as she spotted the Elf waiting on the castle steps.

He turned at the sound of her voice and she saw he was already fully prepared for archery.

"Can we have an Elvish lesson instead?" Elaria asked him hopefully. "It's so hot outside."

"The bow is calling to me and I am afraid I must yield, no matter the heat," Legolas said.

"Oh," said Elaria, trying not to look disappointed.

"If you study alone now, I can always join you later," he suggested.

"Alright..." Elaria agreed reluctantly. "Tenna' telwan." (A/N: 'Until later')

"Tenna' san'." (A/N: 'Until then')

As Legolas walked gracefully away, Elaria couldn't help admiring the way his golden hair shone in the light. What exactly did Elves put in their shampoo? She giggled to herself, imagining Legolas instructing her solemnly about the art of Elvish hair care.

"May I ask what you find so amusing, my lady?" a gentle voice inquired softly.

Elaria looked up in surprise and saw Faramir dressed rather casually for a Captain – no fancy embroidery or elaborate decorations here.

"Uh... nothing," she stammered in reply. "I... have to go inside now."

She made to dash away, but he was too quick for her.

"I will escort you then," he stated, firmly taking her arm.

Elaria thought to protest but too late - Faramir was already marching her into the castle.

"I have been given leave for the afternoon," he said nonchalantly. "I thought to seek out your company."

"But... I need to go to the library," she mumbled.

"You can spare a few minutes, can you not?" he asked. "There is a matter I wish to discuss with you."

Little alarm bells started ringing in Elaria's head. What exactly did he want to tell her?

"I... suppose I have some time," she said weakly, unable to refuse.

"Then let us find somewhere secluded for our talk," Faramir said cheerfully.

Elaria's sense of dread deepened at the word 'secluded'. However, she still followed him dutifully to a small bench in a little used corridor. She made sure to leave a gap, and to her relief, he didn't scoot over to try and fill it.

"Elaria," he began.

She glanced at him nervously, but he was looking at his hands.

"I remember feeling admiration the first time I laid eyes on you," he said delicately. "I am sure you realised this."

Elaria remained silent, too alarmed to respond. She shouldn't have agreed to talk to him. She should have said she was too busy. _You knew this was going to happen_, she berated herself. _You knew..._

"But alas, I can only confess this now, when it has lost its strength," Faramir continued, surprising her. "For you see, Elaria... another has captured my heart."

_What?_ Elaria thought in shock. All he had wanted to tell her was that he liked someone else? She almost laughed out loud, but settled for a mental 'ha'. Did he have any idea how relieved she was to hear that?

"Who is she?" Elaria asked, smiling at him happily.

She felt more favourably towards him now than ever before.

"Lady Éowyn," he sighed. "She is the niece of the King of Rohan."

"Does she have long hair?" Elaria asked, trying to recall the image of the woman who was always by Théoden's side.

"Like a river of gold," Faramir replied in an uncharacteristically sappy manner. "Her beauty leaves me speechless..."

_I hope he never talked about me like that_, Elaria thought, mortified.

"That is why I need your help," he said, back to his grave self.

"Me? But what can _I_ do?" asked Elaria.

"Speak to her on my behalf," he said earnestly. "Find out what she thinks of me."

"She doesn't know me though," Elaria protested.

"I thought she might be more willing to speak to a fellow woman," he said. "Even if you are an Elf."

He gave her such an imploring look she didn't have the heart to say no.

"Alright, I'll talk to her for you..." Elaria said reluctantly.

"I thank you with all my heart!" Faramir looked ready to explode with joy at her words.

"No problem," she mumbled. "Well, I'm off to the library so-"

"You are leaving?" Faramir looked startled. "But what about Éowyn?"

"You mean I'm supposed to speak with her _now_?"

"Yes! We must be swift, whilst I know her current location," he said, practically hauling her off the seat in his panic.

"Where is Éowyn though?" she asked, trying not to feel annoyed.

"The library," he said simply.

To his great puzzlement, Elaria just looked at him in exasperation before trudging wearily off.

---

Elaria hesitated outside the entrance to the library, studying the broad, arched doorway. It looked like patterns had once been engraved into the wine-red wood, but they had eroded with time, leaving behind faint impressions. She had never noticed this before, despite her many trips here with Legolas.

She blinked. Man, she must _really_ want to avoid this conversation.

With no idea what she was going to say to Éowyn, she took a deep breath and pushed the heavy mahogany door open. It was cool inside the slightly musty smelling room, cramped as it was by shelf upon shelf of books and scrolls. Though the small round windows set high on the walls provided natural light, there were always lit lamps sitting on the tables scattered hazardously throughout the area.

As usual, there weren't many people around, only a few "lore-masters" as Legolas called them, poring over ancient texts, and muttering in foreign tongues to themselves. They tended to ignore everyone, dressed in rumpled robes, and were always scribbling frantically. It seemed like academics were the same, no matter where you came from.

It wasn't hard to spot Éowyn, the only bright spark in the drab room. She was wandering around by herself, looking lost and a little bored. She was indeed as striking as Faramir had said, her golden hair gleaming in the light. Even a simple brown gown couldn't detract from her beauty.

Unsure of how to approach her, Elaria discreetly followed the shield maiden through the narrow aisles. Different opening lines ran through her head as Éowyn browsed the shelves, but none seemed appropriate. Just when the situation was starting to get desperate, her quarry stopped by the section devoted to Elvish texts. The right moment had finally come.

Elaria slowly approached Éowyn, pretending she was engrossed in a book she had randomly picked off the shelf. Only when she was standing right next to the woman did she look up.

"Good day, Lady Éowyn," she said politely, closing her book.

"Good day," Éowyn returned, with a wary, but not unfriendly expression on her face.

"I'm Elaria, in case you've forgotten…"

"I have not forgotten," was the cool reply.

"I see you're interested in Elves?" Elaria ventured tentatively after a short pause.

"I am interested in all the races of Middle-earth."

"Oh," was all Elaria managed to come up with.

A long silence followed, during which she frantically tried to think of something to say. Just as she was about to slink away in embarrassment, Éowyn stepped in and saved the conversation.

"I do... admire the elven folk greatly," she said reluctantly.

Elaria almost hugged the woman, so great was her relief. Instead, she adopted an expression of extreme interest, hoping it would encourage Éowyn to keep talking. Which it did. Éowyn was hesitant at first, but as she warmed to the subject, she started to talk more openly. It didn't hurt that she had such an attentive listener, letting her passionately express her views without interrupting.

Their positions soon changed though, as Éowyn began questioning Elaria instead. It was an enlightening experience for both. To her surprise, Elaria found she remembered almost everything that Legolas had taught her, while Éowyn learned, to her shame, that she had a very limited knowledge of Elves.

When that topic was thoroughly exhausted, they moved onto others in quick succession – Éowyn's hometown, their impressions of Gondor, the coming war, their skills with weapons, and so on. Elaria was pleased at how well they were getting along, but a little nostalgic. She missed her friends back at home. The only girl she had for company now was her sister, which didn't really count. The prospect of another female to talk to was more than welcome, no matter how serious the conversation was.

The only thing that had been troubling Elaria was the occasional reference to Aragorn. Every time one of them said his name, she was reminded of Faramir and the task he had set her. She knew she was supposed to find out Éowyn's thoughts about the man, but how? She couldn't just ask the woman directly, not when they had only been talking for an hour or so.

When they began discussing the defence of Gondor, she decided she should casually mention Faramir, just to see how the maiden would respond.

"The Captain of Gondor, Faramir... He's the one to praise for the city's strong defence," Elaria said in what she hoped was an offhand manner.

"Mmm," Éowyn replied noncommittally. "Though he is probably only acting on the orders of his superior, Lord Aragorn."

Not exactly encouraging, but Elaria wasn't going to give up that easily. She asked if Éowyn had met the Captain, hoping the woman would share her first impressions of him. A bland "I have" was all she got. One last try, she decided, and then she would change the subject.

"Did you not think Faramir was handsome?" she asked, thinking that a straight question might get her the response she wanted.

"He is indeed striking," Éowyn said slowly, causing Elaria's hopes to rise, only to come crashing down a moment later. "But there are men more handsome than he in this city."

Elaria's disappointment turned to dismay as the shield maiden fixed her with a suspicious look. Okay, so maybe she had been a little _too_ obvious.

"Why do you ask?" Éowyn kept her tone light, but there was a clear warning in her voice.

Elaria could sense the woman tensing up, and got a bit flustered. She was definitely horrible at this whole subtle thing. Now Éowyn was going to freeze her out and she would have nothing to tell Faramir. Worse, she might lose her only chance to make a female friend in Middle-earth.

"Because _I_ thought he was," she blurted desperately.

Maybe she could fix this situation if she pretended she liked Faramir. She held her breath as Éowyn took a step back and viewed her coolly.

"What about Legolas?" the maiden asked quietly.

Elaria's heart nearly stopped. She had not been expecting this _at all_. Stunned, shocked, she stammered a denial, while a little voice in her head whispered, _Liar, even a stranger sees what you cannot_.

And Legolas, with the excellent timing he always had, chose that exact moment to materialise silently by her side. His intense eyes sought hers, looking for an explanation she could not give. A polite farewell from Éowyn brought their attention back to the shield maiden. She walked away swiftly, but not before giving Elaria a pointed look, one which Legolas could not fail to miss. Feeling like a complete fool, she gazed forlornly up at him. His eyes glinted, as though he knew exactly what had happened.

---

It was one of those perfect autumn days, the sun shining brightly with a cool breeze whispering through the trees. The leaves were just starting to change colour, from the deep green of summer to a dramatic array of yellow, orange and red. A peaceful silence had descended over the forest, broken only by the occasional birdcall or the drone of passing insects. There was a clean, fresh scent in the air, which drifted through the city, rousing those feeling drowsy in the mid-afternoon lull.

Elaria wandered through these scenic woods alone, thinking about the events of yesterday. After Éowyn had left, she had been afraid that Legolas would ask her what they had been talking about. However, all he had said was that Faramir wanted to speak with her. He had even escorted her out the door, to her surprise. It seemed Legolas disliked Faramir no longer.

So she had gone in search of the Captain, though it was the last thing she had felt like doing. He had immediately started drilling her, making her tell him everything she had talked about with Éowyn. Faramir had been disappointed that she hadn't managed to find out anything useful. Thankfully, he hadn't wanted a repeat performance.

She found herself reflecting on Éowyn's last words. _What about Legolas?_ What about Legolas indeed... Of course, she hadn't told Faramir about _that_ part. He seemed to think that Éowyn had felt uneasy talking to her with Legolas around, and so had left. She sure wasn't going to correct that impression either.

It was only when she nearly ran into a tree did Elaria remember the valuable lesson she had learned from her adventure – pay attention to your surroundings. The beauty of the forest began to affect her, as she passed through the dappled shade of the trees. Everything was so quiet, so very peaceful... She felt like she was slowly falling into a dream, only vaguely aware of what was happening.

Even Legolas' sudden arrival didn't disturb her. He watched her silently as she drifted from tree to tree, her fingers tracing the smooth patterns on their trunks. A lone leaf, tinged red, floated down softly to land by his feet.

"Autumn has come at last," he said quietly, bending down to pick the leaf up. "Summer's reign is over..."

Elaria paused, remembering a poem she had once read, a poignant tribute to autumn's beauty.

"Season of mists and mellow fruitfulness," she murmured to herself.

Legolas smiled gently. He began to approach her slowly, step by careful step, as though she was a butterfly that might take wing if he moved too quickly.

"I came here because I wished to talk to you about something," he said softly once he faced her.

"What about?" she asked, still in a dreamy mood.

"Love," he said simply.

The word brought her firmly back to the present.

"Love?" she repeated, struggling to keep her voice even.

Strange how a single word could excite her emotions so much. Her chest seemed to have tightened and there was a fluttery sensation in her stomach. She swallowed nervously, as Legolas looked at her with unreadable eyes. She sincerely hoped he hadn't noticed anything.

"Yes, love," he said gently. "Elves love too, Elaria."

Completely melting at the way he had said her name, she let his calm voice wash over, speaking of an emotion she had yet to experience.

"Mortals may love with the heart, but they focus too much on the body. For Elves, it is always soul. That is why they can die from grief. For if the heart is broken, the soul dies... and the body does too..."

Elaria knew she would remember this for as long as she lived. The graceful way Legolas twirled a leaf between his long fingers as he spoke. Her heart threatening to jump out of her chest with his every word. The hush of the forest, as though it was listening as well.

Legolas' voice became softer and softer, until it gradually faded into the wind. They were left gazing at each other, as something unseen but powerful passed between them. Legolas took a step forward, looking at her intently. She couldn't back away, not now when he was leaning towards her, his lips slightly parted. Trembling with anticipation, she closed her eyes...

...only for them to flutter open again as the sound of trumpets rang clearly through the woods. Another visitor had arrived.

They both stood perfectly still for a moment, thinking of what could have been. Legolas was the first to move. He turned and walked slowly away, his footfalls barely perceptible on the leaf-strewn ground. He stopped only to let Elaria catch up to him. They walked side by side, each preoccupied with their own thoughts.

The two of them had almost reached the palace when someone on a magnificent white horse galloped by at great speed. They exchanged meaningful looks, and hurried forward. Even from a brief glimpse, the rider had been unmistakably elven.

They arrived just in time to see the visitor swiftly dismount from his horse and stride towards Aragorn, who has just appeared in the doorway.

"I bring word from Galadriel," said the unknown Elf. "Elaria and Skye must come to Lothlórien immediately."

---

**Authoress' Note:**

The line 'Season of mists and mellow fruitfulness' comes from the poem "To Autumn" by John Keats. There's quite an unusual story as to how I discovered it – if you're interested, check out my LJ.

Thank you to the following people who reviewed Chapter 9:

**legless** (Long review!), **ReeMarie Yukimo LeBeau**, **Ellena**, **Kaitland**, **DeMoNiC AnGeL666**, **Sayanna The Rover** (Not entirely sure we're talking about the same thing, but it should be 'soft drink'), **secretstarlyte** (Dream hobbit? So funny!), **elrohir lover**, **Yin/Yang demon** (I'll keep your offer in mind!), **PointlessRamblings** (Hmm, that's an idea.. feel special now?), **Aladdin** (Hopefully not a whole lifetime!), **Kyandoru**, **Lady Fae**, **Telmerethiel** (You reviewed for the wrong chapter, but never mind!), **Just Me**, **insanitorian**, **sorrowrath**, **ouchie**, **iluvschool **(Do you seriously love school?) and **beautyqueen44** (Sorry about making you wait!).

Oh, please disregard what I said about the competition before. I've decided that everyone should get to see that scene at the same time. If you don't know what I'm talking about, never mind :) Hope you enjoyed the longest chapter yet and will come back for more!


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Elaria and Skye live purely in my imagination. The rest belongs to the Great Professor Tolkien.

**Authoress' Note: **It's been about 1 year and 5 months since my last update. That's pretty bad, even considering my track record! This chapter is actually shorter than my previous ones, yet it took the longest to write. It hasn't been betaed either, because I was trying to upload it as soon as possible. Please forgive me for any mistakes! Anyway, onto the story...

**Last chapter:** An Elf arrived to tell Elaria and Skye they must come to Lothlórien immediately.

**Chapter 11**

Of course, Elaria and Skye couldn't come right that instance. Supplies had to be gathered and escorts had to be decided on. For Gandalf was not going to let them go without the protection of a few capable, trustworthy warriors. Gimli and Legolas seemed the ideal choice, though Aragorn was reluctant to lose two of his closest collaborators in the war effort. Nevertheless, he quickly conceded to allow them leave, and everything was soon in order for an early start the next morning.

Elaria found it hard to sleep that night. She was going to Lothlórien! She didn't know why she was more excited to see this place than any other. Perhaps it was the lure of its ethereal beauty, or maybe it was the fact that only Elves dwelled there. These thoughts ultimately lead to one being, without whom the city and its Golden Wood would cease to be so special. Galadriel, Lady of the Light. _She_ would have all the answers that Gandalf could not give.

The sun hadn't risen yet when someone gently shook Elaria awake. It took her several moments to realise it wasn't Skye bustling around the room, but one of the maids. Elaria wasn't usually a morning person, but the sight of her travelling clothes on her dresser roused her into full alertness.

It seemed like only seconds later she was down by the stables with the rest of the Fellowship and a few others. The atmosphere was buoyant, though subdued. Only Aragorn was grim and silent. Everyone chatted quietly amongst themselves while three horses, fully equipped, were led out in a row. The white horse belonged to the elven messenger from Lórien, while the other two were Gondorian, dark brown and bred for speed. And speed was what they needed at present, for Aragorn expected them to be back within the week.

Elaria shifted closer to Skye and shivered. It was so cold, that even the thick black cloak she had wrapped around her couldn't keep her warm. Her sister was humming a familiar tune under her breath, though she couldn't recall its name at the moment. Her teeth started chattering as Skye moved away. She watched as Legolas helped Skye mount one of the horses and then jump up behind her himself.

Soon, she was seated behind Gimli on the other horse, feeling grateful for his wide frame that was blocking the wind but not for his bushy hair, which was tickling her face. She was a little apprehensive about riding with the dwarf, considering his track record with horses, but he seemed to handle the animal quite well during the short trip to the main gates.

They halted just outside and said their farewells. Aragorn had a resigned expression on his face while Merry and Pippin looked mournful. They would have loved to come along, if only to be with their friends.

"Bye Merrin and Pippy!" Skye said as they started trotting away.

Elaria turned around and saw that the Hobbits were clearly outraged.

"Sorry, my mistake!" Skye called out, grinning cheekily at them

Elaria could hear Skye giggling to herself and felt sorry for Legolas. Not sorry enough to want to trade places with him though. _You'd rather swap with Skye_, said a sly little voice in her head. She ignored it, though her face felt a little hot for some reason. _It's just the cold_, she told herself.

They settled into a steady pace, the messenger in the lead, Gimli and Elaria in the middle, and Skye and Legolas bringing up the rear. She quickly finished off her morning meal, courtesy of Gimli, and then dozed until the first rays of sunlight hit her eyes. She opened them and gazed blearily at the rising sun. Funny, how come it was turning black? As her vision cleared, she realised what she was really looking at and gave an involuntary scream.

"Yrch!" cried Legolas from somewhere behind her. (A/N: 'Orcs!')

The white horse whinnied as the Lórien Elf pulled on its reins, guiding it urgently back towards the others.

"Hurry!" he shouted, whipping past and around them. "This way!"

"There is no time!" Legolas cried. "We must fight!"

Gimli was already leaping off the horse with his axe in his hand and Skye was by her side, tugging on her arm, and she was falling, falling... but Legolas was there to catch her. He set her on her feet but there was no time to be embarrassed for he was gone, and the horses were galloping away and Skye was yelling at her to draw her sword and suddenly, the Orcs were among them, and then there was no time to think, no time to do anything, but slash and block and stab with the same two words repeating in her head _keep moving keep moving keep moving_...

There was pain, but she ignored it, as she battled teeth and spikes and sharp, sharp blades. Strange noises filtered in from all sides, howling and snarling, and all she could see was darkness and where the hell was everyone else? She leapt over the mangled body of an Orc and the smell hit her, the stench of blood and battle. She doubled over, retching. Oh God, Skye always hated it when anyone vomited...

She stood up, feeling dizzy, and automatically ducked as something pointed and heavy flew towards her through the air. Big mistake. She swayed dangerously on the spot, struggling to stay conscious, _keep moving, keep moving_...

"I've got your back, sis," she heard dimly, as the world finally closed in on her.

---

"Elaria! ELARIA!"

"Move over lass, let the Elves tend to her."

"This is most unusual, Legolas, it is like she has never fought before..."

"That is not important. She needs water now."

Elaria let the voices wash over her as she stared upwards, not seeing the figures huddled around her. She sat up slowly, vaguely aware of a hand supporting her back. Somebody held a flask up to her lips and she drank reflexively.

"Elaria?" Legolas said gently, peering into her face intently. "How are you feeling?"

She continued looking past him and did not reply.

"Elaria?" her sister repeated. "Can you hear me?"

She nodded dumbly.

"Are you in pain?" Legolas continued.

"...No," she said after a long pause.

"I have dressed your wounds as best as I can. Luckily, they are shallow," Legolas said, obviously relieved at getting a verbal response. "Rest for now. We will be leaving shortly."

He walked away with the Elvish messenger leaving Gimli to guard the two girls. Skye sat down beside her and wordlessly handed her some food. She ate it automatically.

Soon, Legolas and the other Elf were back, this time with the horses. Legolas helped Elaria to her feet and watched with a worried frown as she swayed slightly.

"Here, Elaria, you will ride with me," he said, guiding her to one of the horses.

They set off again at a quick pace, and though Skye tried repeatedly to talk to her, she remained silent for the rest of the day.

---

Elaria drifted between sleep and consciousness, lost and confused. Both were filled with dark shapes and horrible cries.

_Wake up, Elaria_.

She couldn't tell whether the voice came from her dreams or from the outside world.

_How do you feel now?_

She sensed concern, and though she tried to reassure the voice, nothing came out.

_I understand. This is the first time you have fought before._

No, they were mistaken, there had never been a battle, she was still-

_This is the first time you have..._

"...killed," Legolas said as reality came crashing down all around her.

Great sobs wracked her body, squeezing her chest until her lungs were on fire and she couldn't breathe. She panicked, she was going to die, she was going to _die_...

"Deep breaths, Elaria!" Legolas commanded.

Elaria struggled to control her panic and gulped at the air like a fish. She breathed in deeply and the pain was so great she wanted to cry again. But she forced herself not to give in and just kept breathing in and out, in and out, until she felt a little better.

"Are you ready to talk now, Elaria?" Legolas asked her gently.

"I think so," she replied, her voice unsteady.

"This experience has shaken you, I know," he said tentatively.

"Yes," she replied, feeling slightly foolish for some reason.

He was silent, waiting for her to continue of her own accord.

"Like you said, this is the first time I have... you know..." she trailed off, not wanting to put it into words.

"It will not be your last either, Elaria," he said more firmly this time.

"That... that scares me," she admitted. "It seems... wrong somehow, unnatural..."

"Why?" he asked her.

She could tell from Legolas' voice that he was genuinely puzzled.

"I, that is, my world, well... only murderers kill," she said.

"You kill in self-defence, Elaria," Legolas pointed out. "A murderer does so in cold blood."

"I know, but it feels like it shouldn't, that it's not _normal_. Something like this. I'm... I'm scared that I will do it so often, I'll just... get used to it."

"Elaria, taking the lives of others never feels right, no matter how many times one has done it."

"How do you live with that, knowing what you have done?" Elaria asked.

"I live, because the part of me that kills, that takes life, is the same part that values life above all else."

She wasn't entirely sure what Legolas meant by this grave statement. Nevertheless, it brought a little comfort, and she thought perhaps, with time, she _could_ accept this as just a part of life here in this other world.

"Diola lle, Legolas," she said softly. ('Thank you')

"Amin saesa, Elaria," he replied. ('My pleasure')

Elaria leaned back and sighed, then immediately froze. _Oh, My, God,_ she thought. She'd just realised that all this time, for the duration of this _entire_ conversation, she had been _sharing the same horse as Legolas_. All this time, she had been practically _lying_ in his arms and she hadn't realised.

She sat up straighter and tried not to panic. _How do I get off without looking rude or killing myself?_ She was acutely aware of every single point his legs were touching hers and it was pure agony. He shifted behind her slightly, briefly bringing his chest in contact with her back. Her breath hitched at a sharp spike of mingled pain and pleasure in her chest. _Please_, she begged internally. _Oh please, somebody,_ _stop this torture_!

"We will stop here for a quick meal, Elaria," Legolas said soon after, to her immense relief.

Feeing like she would start sobbing with gratitude if she didn't get away, she leapt off the horse and practically flew to her sister's side.

"Skye," she cried, grabbing the astonished girl in a great hug and squeezing tight. "Oh, Skye!"

"Good to see you too, Elaria." Skye awkwardly patted her sister on the back. "A little oxygen would be nice though."

Elaria let go reluctantly. Skye backed away and peered into her sister's face.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked gently.

"I think I'll live..." Elaria replied.

_As long as you keep me away from Legolas_, she added mentally.

---

It was just before noon the next day when they entered the Golden Wood of Lórien. After listening to Gimli talk about Galadriel _all night_ _long_, Elaria was no longer as eager to meet her. In fact, she was distinctly feeling a bit of trepidation. It seemed that Galadriel was more beautiful than kind, though she apparently did not lack compassion. Elaria had gotten the impression that she was distant, like a deity who made direct contact with her followers only in important matters of life and death.

They rode slowly along a path through the forest, sunlight basking them in a warm glow. It seemed to melt like honey over everything, both the trees and the travellers. There was not a single patch of shade to be spotted, aside from their shadows. Elaria felt her spirits lift slightly. The light here was so liquid, it seemed to wash away some of her doubt and sorrow.

It felt like centuries had passed when they finally arrived at the heart of the woods, yet she had not been conscious of the time until that moment. Great mallorn trees rose majestically into the air around them, fitted with staircases winding around their smooth grey trunks. It felt like a cathedral, a hush descending over them, silencing their respectful murmurs.

Elaria gazed upwards at the dwellings blending almost seamlessly into the canopy. Some faces peered back at her, small figures leaning over balconies and out of windows. _Elves!_ she thought. Looking back down, she saw that two were approaching them. And how astonishingly beautiful they were, such perfection she had never seen before that she was suddenly at a loss of what to do or feel, it was all so overwhelming. She shifted uncomfortably in her saddle, unable to cope with her mixed emotions. Not even Legolas had had this effect on her.

Then, the moment passed. Her mind seemed to clear and she was able to look at them directly without feeling such discomfort. Legolas and the Lothlórien rider dismounted from their horses to meet the Elves and it was almost surreal seeing the four gleaming heads of gold bent together.

The rest of the group followed Legolas' lead and got down off their horses too. Two of the Elves came over, including the one who had ridden with them to Lórien, and led their horses away, presumably to the stables. Legolas motioned for Elaria to join him and as she drew closer, her heart started beating a bit quicker. She still wasn't feeling totally in control of herself around him, despite the relaxing ride through the Lórien woods.

"Eldir will take you to the Healer to be treated," Legolas said, indicating the Elf next to him with a nod. "Come join us in the Hall afterwards. We will all be sharing a meal."

Eldir smiled at her and started walking away. Elaria sighed, but followed him dutifully. She glanced behind, but Legolas was already guiding Skye and Gimli in the opposite direction and didn't see her.

It didn't take long for the Healer to attend to the few cuts she had sustained during the battle. They had stopped bleeding by now and would apparently heal in a few hours. Just another remarkable Elvish trait among the many she now possessed.

Eldir was waiting for her outside the Healer's lodge. By the time they arrived at the Hall where everyone was eating, Elaria was starving. He led her over to a table in the centre of the room, where she recognised her sister. She unceremoniously dumped herself next to Skye, eyeing the glorious food laid out before her.

It was awhile before she was able to tear herself away from her plate, and when she finally did, she could only gaze in awe at her surroundings. The Hall was not actually a building as she had first thought it was, but a clearing surrounded by a ring of narrow trees, their thin grey branches and dark green leaves forming a natural canopy over the white birch tables and benches arranged neatly in rows beneath.

A swift nudge in the side from Skye brought her back to reality. She had not really been paying attention to the talk about the feast and ball taking place the next evening, which is why she had missed the fact that an _Elf_, young as he looked, was chatting her sister up!

"You are a guest of honour, my Lady," the Elf was saying in what he obviously thought were smooth tones, but merely sounded pretentious. "Your beauty and standing dictates that you simply cannot attend without an escort."

"Well then, who will Elaria's escort be then? I cannot leave her all alone," Skye replied, shooting Elaria little pleading looks.

"I already have an escort," Elaria said loftily, the corners of her lips beginning to turn up.

"What?" Skye was clearly aggrieved. "Who?"

"Gimli, of course!" Elaria declared, smiling mischievously.

Skye turned to her sister with a murderous expression on her face.

"You were only supposed to serenade him, not date him!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Serenade?" Elaria's grin was threatening to split her face by now.

"Remember the bet?" Skye scowled at her. "How you would serenade Gimli if I was better with a sword and bow and arrow than you?"

"A wager?" They both glanced sharply over at the youthful Elf. "That sounds delightful."

"Yes, well, we have no time for contests, what with balls to attend and all," Elaria said smugly.

"There is still tomorrow morn," he suggested, far too eagerly for Elaria's liking. "Moreover, I am sure we can secure the weapons and a suitable place easily."

By now, they had attracted the attention of some of the other Elves at the table, who professed it a fine idea, and how brave of young Skye to verse an Elf in archery! Even her sister had warmed up to the idea of the contest and was grinning at her in an alarming manner. In the face of all this, Elaria found, to her horror, that she was forced to go through with something she had never intended to be public.

Before she knew it, the meal was over and the contest was all set for the next morning. Her only consolation was that Gimli had not been at the table and so had no idea what she would have to do, should she lose. Not that she was planning to.

The arrogant Elf, who turned out to be Eldir's cousin, herded the two girls off to the weapon storeroom to borrow some equipment and then led them to a practice field. He left, promising Skye he would be supporting her in the contest tomorrow. Elaria glanced sidelong at her sister who was not looking as annoyed as before.

They trained separately on opposite ends of the field, despite Skye's suggestion that they should practice together. Elaria didn't think that would have been very helpful - it would just give Skye a chance to taunt her some more. Particularly since she was still a little weak on her archery.

By the time Skye wandered over an hour later, her arms were aching and she could feel a headache coming on. They returned their gear to the weaponry and managed to find the room they were staying in, after asking several Elves for directions. The room was cosy, with two beds covered in soft downy sheets, and a small oak dresser. Elaria wanted to take a short nap, but found that Galadriel had other plans for the two of them.

There was a knock at the door and when Skye opened it, they found a smiling elvish maiden on the other side. She explained that Galadriel had sent her to prepare them for the ball tomorrow. So they learned the basics of proper Elvish dancing, important phrases they must use and other things which Legolas had not taught Elaria. She supposed he had not expected they would ever attend a ball when a war was coming up.

The Elf left soon after with a promise to return the next day with appropriate dresses for them to wear. Elaria was glad for all she wanted to do was sleep, her headache having gotten worse with all the spinning they had been doing. Even Skye was a little tired and she normally had _endless_ amounts of energy. The sisters climbed into separate beds and bid each other good night, both wondering what tomorrow would bring them.


End file.
